Los Sentimientos de Ray
by Mariah Moriya
Summary: Espero que les guste dejen sus reviews n_n , esta historia no es mia peor se me concedio el honor de publicarla
1. Ray se enamora

RAY SE ENAMORA FLASH BACK  
  
Era un día común y corriente en la casa de Ray. Ray es uno de los mejores Bey luchadores  
  
de todo el mundo. Ray se encontraba en su patio trasero sentado tranquilamente  
  
viendo el cielo, sin saber, que en ese momento recibiría una llamada muy importante. -RAYMOND, te hablan por teléfono- dijo la madre de Ray  
  
-Ya voy mamá- dijo Ray saliendo del patio trasero  
  
- Ten hijo- dijo su madre  
  
-Claro- dijo Ray tomando el teléfono -¿Hola?  
  
-Hola Ray- dijo un hombre  
  
-¿Quién habla?- pregunto Ray  
  
-Mi nombre es, el señor Dickinson- dijo el hombre misterioso  
  
-Si dígame- dijo Ray  
  
-La razón, por la que te hablo, es que , quiero que tu vengas a Japón, a competir, y  
  
ser parte de la selección japonesa- dijo El señor Dickinson  
  
-¿Lo dice en serio?- dijo Ray emocionado  
  
-Claro, solo pásame a tu padre, para su autorización- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-Claro- dijo Ray corriendo por su padre Unos momentos más tarde -Ray, toma el teléfono- dijo el padre de Ray  
  
-Si, dígame señor Dickinson- dijo Ray  
  
- Me enorgullezco, de que vengas a Japón Ray, toma el avión de las 10:00 AM.,  
  
te espero en el aeropuerto- dijo el señor Dickinson despidiéndose  
  
-Si, mañana lo veo, adiós- dijo Ray colgando el teléfono y saltando por todas partes Ray salió de su casa y fue en busca de sus hermanos y se encontró  
  
con Mariah, una chica de cabello rosa, de ojos ámbar y piel morena. -¿Qué pasa Ray?- pregunto Mariah  
  
-Más tarde te lo cuento - dijo Ray retirándose Ray fue a decirle a sus hermanos que fue llamado para competir en Japón. Al día siguiente, Ray se había ido, pero no se lo contó a sus amigos.  
  
Mariah había ido a casa de Ray. Toc- Toc- Toc- - Hola Mariah- dijo la madre de Ray  
  
-Buenos días, ¿ se encuentra Ray?- dijo Mariah  
  
- Lo siento, pero Ray salió del país para formar parte de la selección Japonesa,  
  
el acepto cambiar de equipo- dijo la madre de Ray  
  
-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida Mariah  
  
- Lo siento- dijo su madre cerrando la puerta  
  
-Ray....- murmuro Mariah FIN DEL FLASH BACK - Ray.... Ray....- dijo Tyson casi gritando  
  
- Mande Tyson- dijo Ray  
  
-¿No estas emocionado por nuestra batalla con los White Tigers?- preguntó  
  
Tyson muy entusiasmado  
  
- Claro que si- respondió Ray con una sonrisa  
  
-Hola chicos- dijo Kenny con su laptop Dizzi  
  
-Hola Kenny- dijeron Tyson y Ray  
  
-Jefe, ya no soporto estar todo el tiempo en tus brazos, ponme  
  
en una mesa por favor- dijo Dizzi enojada  
  
- Bueno pero no te enojes- dijo Kenny  
  
- Si, ya te parases a Kai- dijo Tyson riéndose  
  
- ¿A quién dijiste?- pregunto Kai entrando en la habitación  
  
- A nadie- dijo Tyson nervioso  
  
-Jajajajajaja- dijo Ray a carcajadas  
  
- Chicos, espero que estén preparados, por que ya  
  
llego el momento- dijo el señor Dickinson Todos los Blaid Bleakers, subieron en un camión para ir al Bey Estadio, cuando  
  
llegaron, la multitud estallo en aplausos al verlos entrar. -Muy bien Bey luchadores, entren al tazón, para luchar, y  
  
los primeros en luchar son: Max de los Blaid Bleakers y de los White Tigres es Kevin.  
  
Muy bien Bey luchadores, 3...2...1.... leryring. -Vamos Drazil- dijo Max viendo a su Bey Blaid  
  
-No te detengas Galmond- dijo Kevin Después de una intensa nube de polvo, el Bey Blaid  
  
de Max se había detenido, pero el de Kevin, seguía girando. -Oh viejo, esto no es posible- dijo Max hincado  
  
-Parece que te he ganado- dijo Kevin muy contento  
  
- A si se hace, Kevin- dijo Lee - ¿qué dices Mariah?-  
  
Ray, te extraño tanto pensó Mariah - Oh si claro que bueno-  
  
- Es hora de la segunda batalla- dijo A.J. Tompert  
  
-Y en la segunda sesión se enfrentaran Ray del equipo Blaid Bleakers  
  
y por el equipo de los White Tigres se enfrenta Mariah- dijo el Bren  
  
-Tal parece que esta batalla estará genial, además Ray es uno de los mejores  
  
del equipo Blaid Bleakers y recordemos que su bestia bit es Driger  
  
y Mariah es bastante agresiva, y no solo ella si no que su bestia bit es Galux, es todo lo contrario a un lindo gatito- dijo A.J. Tomper  
  
-Muy bien Ray que no te ganen tus sentimientos- dijo Kai en forma dura.  
  
-No lo haré- dijo Ray con la cabeza baja  
  
-Mariah, no te desconcentres- dijo Lee  
  
-No te preocupes - dijo Mariah Después de esto ambos se acercaron al tazón y esperaron las  
  
indicaciones del referí. -Muy bien...3....2....1....leryring. -Vamos Driger- dijo Ray lanzando a su Bey Blaid  
  
-Animo Galux- gritó Mariah Los dos Bay Blaids giraban y se golpeaban mutuamente.   
  
Pero en las gradas los amigos de Ray estaban comentando cosas. - Ray esta jugando muy mal- dijo Kai  
  
-Yo digo, que esta nervioso- dijo Tyson  
  
-Kenny, ¿tu qué crees?- dijo Max  
  
-No lo se- dijo Kenny  
  
-Si me piden mi opinión, yo diría que Ray no quiere lastimar  
  
a Mariah... otra vez- dijo Dizzi  
  
Mientras tanto en el tazón. -Ya la tenemos Driger- dijo Ray algo inseguro Pero en ese momento en la mente de Ray solo pensaba en Mariah. -Tal parece que Ray, tubo la oportunidad pero la perdió- dijo A.J.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa a Ray?, Galux ataca- dijo Mariah En ese momento el Bay Blaid de Ray se había parado. -Muy bien, segunda sesión 3...2...1.... leryring. -Vamos Driger- dijo Ray furioso  
  
-Tu puedes Galux- dijo Mariah -Ray crees que vine para ganar batallas fáciles,  
  
¿qué te pasa? No eres el mismo de antes- dijo Mariah triste  
  
-Tienes razón Mariah, ya no soy el mismo, gracias por recordármelo- dijo Ray- Driger  
  
dale con todas tu fuerzas- Después de esto, Mariah se quedo impresionada, su Bey Blaid había dejado de girar. -Muy bien, hora de la ultima sesión, 3....2....1....leryring. -RAY, da todo lo que tienes- dijo Tyson  
  
-Eso haré, muy bien Driger sal de ahí- dijo Ray En ese momento el Bey Blaid de Ray, empezó a lanzar un destello verde,  
  
y de ahí salió Driger atacando a Galux -Galux, sal de ahí y destroza a Driger- dijo Mariah Y entonces, el Bey Blaid de Mariah, empezó a lanzar rayos de color Rosado,  
  
y de esos rayos salió Galux. -No te rindas Ray- dijo Tyson  
  
-No los decepcionare chicos- dijo Ray  
  
-Qué tierno- dijo Mariah  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Mariah?- pregunto Ray  
  
-Que es muy, dulce que tus amigos te apoyen- dijo Mariah  
  
-Recuerdo, cuando siempre estabas conmigo apoyándome- dijo Ray  
  
-Si, además tu fuiste, el que me enseño a jugar a los Bey Blaid,  
  
siempre me enseñabas cosas distintas, y no importaba lo que pasara,  
  
siempre quería que me enseñaras más y más- dijo Mariah En el tazón, donde estaban luchando Galux y Driger, empezaron a correr  
  
uno tras otro, como si estuvieran jugando. Esto ocasiono un lazo de amistad entre las personas. -Ray no importa lo que pase, ¿seguiremos siendo amigos?- dijo Mariah  
  
-Por supuesto que si- dijo Ray -pero yo quisiera que.... fuéramos...- susurro muy bajo  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Mariah  
  
-No nada- dijo Ray nervioso -No te preocupes seguiremos siendo amigos- Mientras tanto en las gradas. -Dizzi, tu eres una bestia bit, que hacen exactamente Galux y Driger-dijo el Jefe  
  
-No lo se, pero solo se que, Ray y Mariah están muy cómodos hablando- dijo Dizzi  
  
-Bien Mariah, esto tendrá que terminar en algún momento- dijo Ray - Vamos a volver a pelear  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo contigo - dijo Mariah Ambos Bey Blaids se separaron y empezaron a golpearse.  
  
Entonces Ray y Mariah se dieron cuenta que esto era muy entretenido,  
  
y por un momento ambos se miraron mutuamente y se sonrojaron, pero ambos  
  
tenían una pequeña sonrisa en sus caras. -Estos es muy divertido- dijo Mariah  
  
-Nunca antes me había divertido tanto en mi vida- dijo Ray muy alegre   
  
- Muy bien, Galux ataca directamente a Driger- dijo Mariah  
  
-Has lo mismo Driger- dijo Ray Después de que los Bey Blaids chocaran, una nube de polvo se levanto,  
  
pero al dispersarse, Galux se había detenido, pero Driger seguía girando.  
  
Mariah había quedado impresionada la cinta del cabello se le había caído  
  
dejando su cabello Rosado suelto. -Si, empatamos, con los White Tigers- dijeron Max y Tyson felices.  
  
-Ten Mariah- dijo Ray dándole a Mariah su cinta rosa del cabello  
  
-Gracias- dijo Mariah -Oye Ray, ¿te gustaría salir un día juntos?-  
  
-Me encantaría Mariah- dijo Ray muy feliz Después de esta batalla, Ray y Mariah se fueron a las bancas, mientras Tyson y Lee se iban a pelear. Tyson y Lee,  
  
empezaron a pelear. Desde las gradas Mariah estaba viendo atentamente como peleaban Lee y Tyson,  
  
pero sin darse cuenta su Bey Bleid empezó a girar y salto de sus manos,  
  
al igual que el Bey Bleid de Ray. -Galux ¿dónde estas?- pregunto Mariah corriendo   
  
-Driger, amigo ¿en dónde estas?- pregunto Ray corriendo Entonces ambos corrieron buscando a sus bestias bit.  
  
Mariah iba corriendo, pero se detuvo al ver un destello Rosado,  
  
mientras que Ray empezó a divisar una luz verde y corrió hasta ella.  
  
Al llegar hasta aquel destello Ray notó que Driger estaba ahí pero no estaba solo,  
  
ya que Galux estaba con el, Ray se quedo sorprendido al ver a Driger llevándose bien  
  
con Galux, pero parecía que Driger rozaba su pelaje con el de Galux, entonces Ray levanto  
  
la vista y notó que Mariah también estaba ahí y se sonrojo un poco al verla. -Ray ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Mariah confundida  
  
-Vine a buscar a Driger, porque se me escapo de las manos- dijo Ray serio  
  
-Yo también- dijo Mariah -Que lindo-  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Ray  
  
-Lo que hacen Galux y Driger-dijo Mariah sonrojada  
  
- ¿Y qué hacen?- pregunto Ray despistadamente  
  
-Ay Ray, ¿acaso eres despistado?- regaño Mariah a Ray- es obio que Galux y Driger se aman-  
  
-¿Segura?- pregunto Ray  
  
-Claro que si- dijo Mariah Ray y Mariah se quedaron tranquilos observando a sus bestias bit y  
  
se sentaron en una pequeña banca. -Jajá jajá- rió Mariah sin ninguna razón  
  
-¿Por qué te ríes?- pregunto Ray  
  
-Es que recordaba algo- dijo Mariah  
  
-¿Qué recordaste?- pregunto Ray  
  
-Es que, me acuerdo que una vez, mi padre nos llamo gatos- dijo Mariah  
  
-Y después estuvimos maullando toda la noche, porque queríamos saber....- dijo Ray riendo  
  
-Quien era el que mejor actuaba como gato- dijo Mariah  
  
-Si y que todos nos empezaron a gritar, jajajaja- reía Ray  
  
-Si y que Lee te lanzo un bota vieja, jajajajajajajajaja- dijo Mariah a carcajadas  
  
-Eso no me gusto tanto- dijo Ray sobandose la cabeza  
  
-Ya lo se, pero a mi si jajajaja- dijo Mariah riendo alegremente  
  
-Tengo una idea, veamos quien resiste más como un gato- dijo Ray  
  
-Me parece bien- dijo Mariah Ray se agacho y empezó a ronronear, rozaba su cara con la pierna de Mariah. -Soy un lindo gatito, acaríciame- dijo Ray Mariah empezó a acariciar a Ray abajo del mentón, como si Ray fuera un gato de verdad,  
  
pero en ese momento, Ray se había perdido entre las manos de Mariah, estaba en  
  
un mundo de sueños, pero entonces Ray no soporto más y se paró y miro fijamente a Mariah. -¿Qué pasa Ray?-pregunto Mariah confundida  
  
-Mariah ya no aguanto más- dijo Ray sonrojado -Tengo que decirte algo muy importante-  
  
-¿Y que es?- pregunto Mariah  
  
-Lo que tengo que decirte es que...- dijo Ray apenado Entonces Ray se acerco un poco a la cara de Mariah Y claro  
  
esta se sonrojo. Y justo en ese momento Tyson entro en la  
  
habitación en la que ellos dos estaban y claro  
  
que ellos dos se sonrojaron a ver a Tyson. -Ray adivina que, acabo de ganarle a Lee- dijo Tyson brincando de felicidad  
  
-Eso es Genial- dijo Ray muy feliz -Driger vamonos-  
  
-Eso significa, que nos vamos a Estados Unidos- dijo Tyson  
  
-Grandioso, nos vamos a ir- dijo Ray Pero entonces Ray recordó algo, si el se iba entonces no podría estar con Mariah,  
  
entonces se dio la media vuelta para hablar con Mariah, pero ella y Galux  
  
se habían ido. -¿Qué pasa Ray?- pregunto Tyson  
  
-No nada- dijo Ray en un tono de tristeza  
  
-Bueno pues vamonos- dijo Tyson Después de ese torneo, Ray y sus amigos se habían ido a el hotel, y después a la  
  
mañana siguiente todos se fueron a un avión para ir a sus casas, después de  
  
eso tomaron otro avión para ir a Estados Unidos. -Genial estamos en Estados Unidos- dijo Tyson muy emocionado  
  
-Si esto es genial- dijo Ray un poco triste  
  
-¿Ray te encuentras bien'- pregunto Tyson un poco preocupado  
  
-Si, solo estaba pensando en algo- dijo Ray algo nervioso  
  
-¿Hola?, Kenny, no va a venir un autobús por nosotros- dijo Dizzi enfadada  
  
-Tranquila Dizzi, pronto iremos al hotel- dijo Kenny  
  
-Yo quiero conocer a ese tal señor Dickinson- dijo el abuelo de Tyson  
  
-Ay abuelo- dijo Tyson  
  
-No deberíamos descansar, deberíamos estar entrenando- dijo Kai malhumorado  
  
-Tranquilo Kai- dijo Kenny  
  
-Miren es un autobús- dijo Max  
  
-Mariah, algo me dice que estas muy cerca de mi - susurro Ray tristemente  
  
-¿Ray estas bien?- pregunto Tyson  
  
-Claro que si, miren ahí viene un autobús- dijo Ray Entonces el autobús se estaciono y de ahí salió el señor Dickinson, con su sonrisa  
  
de oreja a oreja. -Hola muchachos- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-Hola señor Dickinson- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo  
  
-Les tengo buenas y malas noticias- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-¿Cuáles son las malas?- pregunto Kai  
  
-Las malas son que en los siguientes torneos se utilizarán 5 jugadores y  
  
solo somos 4- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-Rayos, no podremos participar- dijo Max muy triste  
  
-¿Y cuáles son las buenas?- pregunto Ray  
  
-Bueno que pude conseguir a un buen Bey luchador- dijo el señor Dickinson muy feliz  
  
-¿Y quién es?-pregunto Tyson  
  
-Pues... véanlo ustedes- dijo el señor Dickinson Entonces del autobús salió una persona........ CONTINUARA 


	2. Sorpresas en EUA

Entonces del autobús salió una persona con unos tenis, un pantalón 3/4 de orillas color  
  
rosa y blanco por dentro, una blusa del mismo color y sin mangas, con piel  
  
morena, cabello rosa recogido en una cola de caballo y con ojos color ámbar. -Hola- dijo Mariah  
  
-Ma...Ma....Mariah eres tu- dijo Ray sorprendido  
  
-Hola Ray- dijo Mariah con una sonrisa Entonces en ese momento Ray se acerco a Mariah y la abrazo fuertemente, y Mariah se sonrojo un poco., pero después de esto Ray se aparto de Mariah. -Mariah, lo...lo siento- dijo Rey apenado  
  
-No...no... importa- dijo Mariah aun sonrojada  
  
-Señor Dickinson ¿porqué no se trajo mejor a Lee?- dijo Kai molesto  
  
-Te lo explicare más tarde- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Kai molesto  
  
-Mucho gusto en conocerlo- dijo el abuelo de Tyson  
  
-El gusto es todo mío- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-¿Señor Dickinson, nos podemos ir al hotel?- pregunto Tyson agotado  
  
-TYSON se más educado con el señor Dickinson- dijo el abuelo de Tyson enojado  
  
-No es para tanto, muy bien suban todos al autobús - dijo el señor Dickinson En el camino al hotel todos se veían felices, bueno, excepto Kai, pero Ray tenia una extraña sonrisa en su cara, y este se sentó junto a Mariah. -¿Qué haces Mariah?- pregunto Ray intrigado  
  
-Nada, solo miro por la ventana- dijo Mariah  
  
-Oye, ¿porqué aceptaste venir a este torneo?- pregunto Ray  
  
-Pues para mejorar mis habilidades- dijo Mariah algo sonrojada  
  
-¿Solo para eso?- pregunto Ray un poco desanimado  
  
-Pues... no solo por eso- dijo Mariah sonrojada  
  
-¿Y cuál es la otra razón?- pregunto Ray acercándose a Mariah  
  
-Pues, para poder- dijo Mariah Entonces sin darse cuenta ambos por poco y se besaban, pero no pudieron ya que Tyson se puso entre los dos separándolos. -¿Qué hacen chicos?-pregunto Tyson comiendo una bolsa de papas  
  
-Nada- dijo Ray con la cabeza baja  
  
-Bueno me voy- dijo Tyson  
  
-¿Y qué me decías?- pregunto Ray a Mariah  
  
-A bueno que....- dijo Mariah nerviosa  
  
-Chicos ya llegamos- dijo el señor Dickinson Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver aquel enorme hotel, que era de 5 estrellas y con vista al mar. -Es muy hermoso- dijo Mariah  
  
-Se merecen un descanso- dijo el señor Dickinson- tienen 1 semana de asueto, después de todo, el torneo es en 2 semanas- dijo el señor Dickinson- tomen sus llaves, adiós-  
  
-¿A dónde va señor Dickinson?- pregunto Max  
  
-Pues a mi cuarto a descansar, y recuerden nos vemos a las 9:00 p.m. para ir a cenar- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-Genial, yo me voy a la playa- dijo Tyson  
  
-Tyson, espéranos- dijeron Kenny y Max  
  
-¿A dónde vas Mariah?- pregunto Ray  
  
-A mi cuarto, quiero descansar- dijo Mariah  
  
-Pero son las 2:00 ¿no vienes a la playa?- pregunto Ray  
  
-Esta bien me convenciste- dijo Mariah  
  
-¿ Y tu Kai?- dijo Ray  
  
-Esta bien, me siento algo estresado- dijo Kai Después de 15 minutos, Ray estaba esperando a Mariah afuera de su cuarto, entonces cuando salió, Ray se sonrojo al ver a Mariah, la cual traía un traje de dos piezas color rosa y Ray traía un traje de baño de color rojo.  
  
Ambos bajaron por un elevador hasta la planta baja, y de ahí se fueron hasta la playa, en donde se encontraron con Tyson, Max, Kenny, Dizzi y Kai. Tyson y Max estaban en el mar aventándose agua, Kenny y Dizzi estaban construyendo un castillo de arena y Kai estaba asoleándose. Ray y Mariah se metieron al mar, y empezaron a jugar a guerras de agua. -No, Ray, jajajajajaja, para, para por favor- dijo Mariah toda mojada y riendo  
  
-Di que soy lo máximo- dijo Ray  
  
-Esta bien... eres lo máximo- dijo Mariah -¿Me puedes dejar de mojar?-  
  
-Claro.... que no- dijo Ray mojando a Mariah y riéndose a la vez  
  
-Oigan chicos, voy a mojar a Kai- dijo Tyson  
  
-Oh viejo, Kai se va enfadar contigo- dijo Max- Hazlo- Tyson le pidió un cubo para arena a Kenny, y lo lleno de agua y se acerco sigilosamente a Kai y justo antes de que pudiera echarle el agua a Kai. Kai golpeo el cubo y le cayo el agua a Tyson. -Jajajajajaja, no te salió- dijo Ray riendo  
  
-Te salió al revés jajajajajajaja- dijo Mariah a carcajadas  
  
-Oh viejo, eso estuvo genial jajajajajaja- dijo Max burlándose de Tyson  
  
-Cierren la boca- dijo Tyson secamente  
  
-Kenny, la base no soportara tanto peso- dijo Dizzi  
  
-Claro que si, esto es físicamente posible- dijo Kenny  
  
-Yo te lo advertí- dijo Dizzi  
  
-Me toca intentar mojar a Kai- dijo Max agarrando una cubeta Max camino de puntitas sin fijarse en el camino, y entonces se tropezó con el castillo de Kenny. -No, mi castillo-dijo Kenny llorando  
  
-Lo siento Kenny- dijo Max con la típica gota de sudor excesivamente grande en la cabeza  
  
-Yo te lo advertí- dijo Dizzi  
  
-Cierra tu chip de sonido- dijo Kenny  
  
-Bueno pero no te enojes- dijo Dizzi  
  
-¿Porqué?- dijo Kenny llorando  
  
-¿Y el cubo de agua?- pregunto Dizzy  
  
-¿Esto resuelve tu pregunta?- dijo Max con una cubeta en la cabeza  
  
-Jajajajajaja- dijeron Ray y Mariah tirados en el agua riendo  
  
-Ay si, ¿porqué no lo hacen ustedes?- dijeron Tyson y Max al mismo tiempo  
  
-Primero las damas- dijo Ray  
  
-Pero yo no quiero- dijo Mariah  
  
-Mariah, tienes que hacerlo- dijo Ray  
  
-Me las pagaras- dijo Mariah furiosa Mariah estaba lo bastante cerca de Kai para mojarlo, pero en ese momento le llamo a Ray para que fuera con ella. -¿Mande?- dijo Ray  
  
-Toma- dijo Mariah arrojándole el agua a Ray  
  
-MARIAH- dijo Ray furioso  
  
-Adiós- dijo Mariah corriendo  
  
-Ven para acá niña- dijo Ray corriendo tras ella  
  
-Alcánzame primero- dijo Mariah  
  
-Que lindo ¿verdad Max?- dijo Tyson en forma molesta  
  
-Parecen un par de tortolitos- dijo Max  
  
-¿QUÉ DIJISTE?- dijo Mariah parándose de golpe En ese momento, Mariah se había detenido repentinamente, y Ray tan solo estaba a unos centímetros de Mariah y al frenar, Ray se había caído sobre Mariah, todos estaban sorprendidos, pero Ray y Mariah estaban súper apenados. -Ra...Ra...Ray- tartamudeo Mariah  
  
-Discúlpame Mariah- dijo Ray súper sonrojado  
  
-No importa- dijo Mariah algo sorprendida - ¿pero podrías bajarte de mi, por favor?  
  
- Claro que si- dijo Ray más sonrojado  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH vuelve acá Tyson y tu también Max- dijo a puros gritos Kai completamente mojado  
  
-¿Qué sucede Kenny?- preguntaron Ray y Mariah  
  
-Max y Tyson le arrojaron agua a Kai- dijo Kenny  
  
-Ya veo- dijeron Ray y Maraya con una excesivamente grande gota de sudor, y con esos puntos en la cara en vez de ojos mientras que Kai perseguía a Max y Tyson Los Blaid Bleakers estuvieron en la playa todo el tiempo hasta las 7:00, ya que a esa hora todo se había oscurecido, y todos estaban completamente llenos de arena. -Duaj, estoy lleno de arena- dijo Max  
  
-Definitivamente hoy voy a lavarme el cabello y otras cosas- dijo Mariah  
  
- Chicos, que bueno que los encuentro- dijo el abuelo de Tyson que salió del elevador  
  
-Hola abuelo- dijo Tyson que parecía un hombre de arena  
  
-¿Qué te paso Tyson?- pregunto su abuelo  
  
-Kay, me hizo comer arena - dijo Tyson  
  
-Bien merecido se lo tenia- dijo Kai con demasiada arena en todo el cuerpo  
  
-Saben aquí ahí baños termales y solo son para los Blaid Bleakers, ya que son unos excelentes Bey luchadores- dijo el abuelo  
  
-Genial- dijo Ray y Tyson muy alegres  
  
--¿Deben ser muy buenos para tener reservados dos baños termales, me pregunto quiénes serán esos tales Blaid Bleakers?- dijo el abuelo de Tyson  
  
-Abuelo, somos nosotros- dijo Tyson enojadamente  
  
-Ya lo sabia- dijo el abuelo de Tyson en un tono no muy convencional  
  
- Yo eh oído que esos baños son muy relajantes- dijo Kenny  
  
-Pues el que más lo necesita es Kai- dijo Max  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- pregunto Kai muy enfadado  
  
-No dije nada- dijo Max muy nervioso  
  
-Más te vale Max- dijo Kai Todos los Blaid Bleakers se dirigieron a un lugar en el cual era uno para mujeres y otro para hombres. -Bueno, yo me voy a meter a bañar- dijo Mariah - Los veo luego-  
  
-Adiós Mariah- dijo Ray mientras ella se metía a las aguas termales Ray se le quedo mirando  
  
-¿Ray no te vas a meter?- dijo Max  
  
-Si ya voy- dijo Ray metiendose en el baño Mientras tanto en el baño donde estaba Mariah. -Kenny tenia la razón esto es muy relajante- dijo Mariah dentro del agua Mientras tanto en el baño de los chicos. -Que divertido- dijo Tyson arrojando agua  
  
-Tyson deja de jugar- dijo Kai regañando a Tyson  
  
-No seas tan aburrido- dijo Tyson  
  
-Oye, Ray esta dormido- dijo Max  
  
-Ray...Ray.... RAY DESPIERTA- dijo Tyson gritándole al oído a Ray  
  
-ESTOY DESPIERTO- dijo Ray furioso  
  
-Bueno pero no te enojes- dijo Tyson  
  
-Pues no me provoques- dijo Ray  
  
-¿Tal vez a Ray le gustaría más estar ahora con Mariah?- dijo Max  
  
-¿QUÉ DIJISTE?- dijo Ray furioso y sonrojado Entonces en ese momento una cubeta de plástico le cayo en la cabeza a Max y Ray. -Dejen de hacer ruido- dijo Mariah furiosa desde el otro baño  
  
-Auch, esta bien, pero no tenias porque pegarnos- dijo Ray sobandose la cabeza  
  
-Exacto- dijo Max  
  
-Pues entonces cállense- dijo Mariah  
  
-¿Ray, Mariah siempre es así?- pregunto Kenny  
  
-No, solo es así cuando se enfada- dijo Ray  
  
- ¿Ray te gusta Mariah?- pregunto Kai  
  
-Claro que no - dijo Ray muy nervioso  
  
-¿Y entonces porque te sonrojas cuando la ves?- pregunto Kai  
  
-A bueno... porque... yo.... bueno....- tartamudeo Ray muy nervioso y casi gritando  
  
-RAY, DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS- dijo Mariah furiosa  
  
-Bueno pero no te enojes- dijo Ray  
  
- Pues no me provoque- dijo Mariah  
  
-Por esa razón no habría forma de enamorarme de alguien como ella- dijo Ray  
  
-Si, ¿quién se enamoraría de alguien como ella?- dijo Tyson  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito Mariah  
  
-Mariah- dijo Ray preocupado -Ya voy-  
  
-Ray no puedes ir- dijo Kenny  
  
-¿Porqué?- pregunto Ray  
  
-Por que es el baño de mujeres- dijo Kenny  
  
-No me importa- dijo Ray con solo una toalla cubriéndolo Entonces Ray y los demás salieron de el baño de hombres y entraron al de mujeres, y ahí se encontraron a Mariah con solo una toalla y a un chico de cabello rojo, ropa de cuero y lentes oscuros que estaba parado en una roca dentro de el baño y un Bey Blade con unos enormes picos a los lados. -Hola Blaid Bleakers- dijo aquel chico  
  
-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Ray  
  
-Soy Josh, de los Rock Blaids- dijo Josh  
  
-¿Y qué haces aquí?- pregunto Kenny  
  
-Vine a ver a su hermosa amiga bañarse- dijo Josh  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Ray súper furioso  
  
- Como oíste, vine a ver a su hermosa amiga- dijo Josh  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo Mariah toda sonrojada y enfadada  
  
-No puedo evitarlo- dijo Josh  
  
-Eres un desvergonzado- dijo Tyson  
  
-Bueno Blaid Bleakers, los veré en el torneo estadounidense- dijo Josh - Adiós Curvas Peligrosas-  
  
-¿Adiós qué?- dijeron todos exaltados por aquel nombre  
  
-¿Porqué me dices así?- dijo Mariah muy apenada y furiosa  
  
-Porque, sin lugar a dudas tienes una hermosas y peligrosas curvas- dijo Josh  
  
-Cierra la boca- dijo Ray aventándole a Josh un pedazo de jabón  
  
-¿PORQUÉ HISISTE ESO?- dijo Josh furioso  
  
-Era para que te lavaras la boca- dijo Ray  
  
-Muy gracioso, ahora me voy, nos veremos pronto, adiós curvas peligrosas- dijo Josh marchándose Después de que Josh se fuera, Mariah volvió a gritar y taparse la cara con las manos, ya que Ray y sus amigos, estaban semidesnudos, y Ray y los demás se sonrojaron al ver a Mariah con solo una toalla, y bastante pegada a su cuerpo. -Son unos desvergonzados, salgan de aquí- dijo Mariah con un bat de béisbol correteando a los chicos por todo el baño  
  
- AY, Mariah basta- dijo Ray corriendo por el baño  
  
-AUCH, por eso dije que el traer a esta niña seria mala idea- dijo Kai tapándose la cabeza  
  
-Ray, linda amiguita la que tienes- dijo Max siendo golpeado por un bate de beisball, pero utilizando el sarcasmo  
  
-Si es muy tranquila- dijo Tyson con un tono muy sarcástico  
  
-Por favor cállense- dijo Ray muy furioso  
  
-Salgan de aquí- dijo Mariah muy enojada  
  
-Auxilio, Dizzi- dijo Kenny  
  
-Ella no puede ayudarte, es una computadora- dijo Tyson  
  
-Rayos- dijo Kenny Entonces Ray se paro justo enfrente de Mariah, quien estaba muy enfadada. -Deja de golpearnos- dijo Ray casi gritando  
  
-PUES SALGAN DEL BAÑO- dijo Mariah Entonces los chicos salieron del baño de mujeres, fueron al baño de hombres a ponerse su ropa, cuando salieron vieron a Mariah, que salía del baño algo furiosa, entonces Ray se puso enfrente de ella, pero caminando al revez. Y este se sonrojo un poco al verla, ya que se veía muy hermosa, pero como si esa era la misma ropa que Mariah usaba todos los días, además sus ojos brillaban un poco más de lo normal. -Hola Mariah- dijo Ray alegre  
  
-Hola- dijo Mariah secamente  
  
-Vamos, ni que fuera la gran cosa- dijo Ray algo despreocupado  
  
- Si tienes razón- dijo Mariah con una sonrisa  
  
-Además ni siquiera pudimos verte- dijo Ray  
  
-Y dime ¿te hubiera gustado el verme?- dijo Mariah sonrojada y apenada  
  
-¿QUÉÉÉÉE´?- dijo Ray bastante exaltado  
  
-Solo preguntaba- dijo Mariah  
  
- Yo solo te dije eso porque, pensé que estabas enojada con nosotros- dijo Ray enojado  
  
-No estoy enojada con ustedes- dijo Mariah aun más enojada  
  
-Entonces con ¿quién estas enojada?- pregunto Ray  
  
-Pues con ese tal Josh- dijo Mariah  
  
-No menciones ese detestable nombre ¿quieres?- dijo Ray enfadado  
  
- Algo me dice que tu estas celoso Ray- dijo Mariah  
  
-Para nada- dijo Ray enfadado  
  
-Esta bien, ya no lo mencionare- dijo Mariah  
  
-Me alegro- dijo Ray secamente  
  
-CHICOS, espérenos- dijo Tyson a lo lejos  
  
-Esta bien- dijeron Ray y Mariah  
  
-Hola curvas peligrosas- dijo Max en el mismo tono que Josh  
  
-No me digas así- dijo Mariah enfadada  
  
-Perdóname.... curvas peligrosas- dijo Max riéndose y corriendo  
  
-Vuelve aquí Max- dijo Mariah corriendo detrás de el  
  
-Miren la hora- dijo Kenny  
  
-¿Qué sucede Kenny?- pregunto Ray  
  
-Tenemos que ir con el señor Dickinson- dijo Kenny corriendo  
  
-Espéranos- dijeron todos a excepción de Kai que caminaba tranquilamente En la habitación del señor Dickinson Toc-Toc-Toc -Adelante- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-Ya llegamos señor Dickinson- dijo Kenny  
  
-Pasen chicos, ¿qué sucede?- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-Tenemos algo importante que decirle- dijeron todos  
  
-Díganme que es- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-Señor Dickenson, ¿ya podemos ir a comer?- dijo Tyson En ese momento todos se cayeron al suelo, al oír a Tyson. -Claro, pero entes quisiera hablar a solas con Kai- dijo el señor Dickinson.  
  
-Si- dijeron todos saliendo de el cuarto  
  
-Kai, ¿te acuerdas de la pregunta que me hiciste?- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-Si, y mi pregunta es ¿por qué?- dijo Kai  
  
-Bueno, veras, cuando Ray y Mariah habían peleado en China, Ray se había distraído, y eso lo admito, pero Mariah es muy poderosa, y más de lo que aparenta, además Ray me contó en una ocasión que Mariah le había dado varias razones por las cuales no necesitaba a Driger para ganar una batalla y eso le dio fuerza a Ray, creo que Ray es más fuerte cuando Mariah esta con nosotros, no se si lo viste en el camino antes de que viniéramos, pero Kenny me había contado que Ray estaba bastante deprimido, pero cuando vio a Mariah bajarse del autobús, su cara se ilumino de felicidad , además yo creo que es una chica bastante linda- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-Bueno, pero aun así Lee era mucho más poderoso- dijo Kai  
  
-Lo se, pero tengo un plan en especial- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-¿Y cuál es?- dijo Kai intrigado  
  
-Pues éste....- dijo el señor Dickenson señalando otra habitación  
  
-¿Piensa meter a Mariah ahí?- dijo Kai algo sarcástico  
  
-Por supuesto....que no, si no lo que esta adentro- dijo el señor Dickenson- pasa Yukitsa  
  
-Hola- dijo una chica de cabello amarillo, ojos azules, piel blanca y bastante linda  
  
-Ella es Yukitsa- dijo el señor Dickenson  
  
-¿Qué va a hacer esta niña?-dijo Kai enojado  
  
-Pues yo le voy a enseñar a la tal Mariah como ser sensual- dijo Yukitsa de forma muy sexy  
  
-¿Y pregunto, eso para qué?- dijo Kai  
  
-Mira Kai, en el torneo estadounidense solo hay 2 chicas que participan las cuales son Mariah y otra chica, y mi plan es....-no pudo terminar el señor Dickenson de explicar ya que Kai lo interrumpió  
  
-Es que Mariah si las cosas se ponen feas, distraiga la atención del oponente con su cuerpo- dijo Kai con un aire de sabelotodo.  
  
-Exacto- dijo el señor Dickinson Mientras tanto con el resto del equipo. -Tengo tanta hambre que comería un caballo- dijo Tyson con la mano en el estómago  
  
-Tyson ¿no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea en la comida?- dijo Ray  
  
-Oh viejo, yo también tengo mucha hambre- dijo Max  
  
-Mariah, ¿estas bien?- dijo Ray quien observaba cuidadosamente  
  
-Oh si, si estoy bien, solo pensaba en Josh- dijo Mariah enfadada  
  
Te dije que no mencionaras ese nombre en mi presencia- dijo Ray furioso  
  
-Bueno pero no te enojes- dijo Mariah  
  
-Miren- dijo Tyson quien señalaba la puerta que se estaba abriendo  
  
-¿Listos para comer?- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-Siempre estoy listo para la comida o para una lucha- dijo Tyson mientras los demás se caían al estilo japonés  
  
-Pero antes- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-Rayos ¿cuando vamos a comer?- dijo Tyson llorando en ves de gotas cascadas de agua  
  
-Les quiero presentar a una persona.... ven Yukitsa- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-Gusto en conocerlos mi nombre es Yukitsa- dijo Yukitza muy cordialmente  
  
-Que linda es - dijo Tyson sonrojado  
  
-Oh viejo es un ángel- dijo Max  
  
-Es más bella que mi laptop- dijo Kenny  
  
-¿Qué dijiste Kenny?- dijo Dizzi furiosa  
  
-Dije que es más bella que mi lap.... no, no, no, dije nada- dijo Kenny nervioso  
  
-Más te vale- dijo Dizzi Ray puso sus ojos en Yukitsa y por un momento sintió que todo lo demás desaparecía y solo estaban ellos dos, y en un instante se sonrojo a todo lo que pudo, al ver que esa chica le había guiñado un ojos, claro que Mariah lo había notado y se puso bastante enojada. -Supongo que tu eres el famoso Ray, tu eres muy famoso aquí en EE.UU. - dijo Yukitsa con su tono sensual  
  
-Gracias por decírmelo.- dijo Ray sonrojado  
  
- Gracias por decírmelo- repitió Mariah en un tono muy bajo de voz y un poco tonto  
  
- ¿Dijiste algo Mariah?- dijo Ray  
  
-No- dijo Mariah  
  
Kai noto ese enojo en Mariah y se rió un momento de eso. -Y para que viniste- dijo Mariah ocultando su rabia  
  
-Pues para enseñarte varias cosas- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-¿A mi?- dijo Mariah -y yo que tengo que aprender  
  
-Pues a vestirte- dijo Yukitsa con un tono de engreída  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJA- dijo Ray a carcajadas  
  
-Cierra la boca Ray- dijo Mariah furiosa  
  
-Mariah veras contrate a Yukitza para.....- el señor Dickinson le contó todo  
  
-Ni siquiera lo piense, discúlpenme, pero no lo haré ni ahora ni en un millón de años - dijo Mariah enfadada  
  
-Por favor- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Mariah enojada  
  
-Bueno vamonos a comer- dijo Tyson  
  
-De acuerdo vamos- dijo el señor Dickinson Todos fueron a un restaurante muy elegante, todos se divertían menos dos personas, Kai y Mariah, Ray no le había quitado la mirada a Yukitsa, Kenny platicaba con Dizzi, Max y Tyson al la que no le quitaban la mirada de encima era a la comida. -¿Porqué no te diviertes?- dijo Kai  
  
-¿Quién dijo que no me divertía?- dijo Mariah desafiante  
  
-Lo digo yo- dijo Kai en el mismo tono de voz  
  
-¿A si?- dijo Mariah  
  
-Si- dijo Kai  
  
- No voy a discutir contigo- dijo Mariah mirando a otra parte  
  
-Lo mismo digo- dijo Kai  
  
-Que rica esta la comida- dijo Tyson comiéndose todo lo que estaba a su paso  
  
-Lo mismo digo- dijo Max  
  
-Que bonitos modales- dijo Yukitsa usando el sarcasmo  
  
-Lo mismo digo- dijo Ray  
  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito Mariah  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Ray preocupado  
  
-Es que el es ...... CONTINUARA 


	3. Peleas, Amor, Diversion

-ES QUE ES..............JOSH- dijo Mariah asustada  
  
-Hola Curvas Peligrosas- dijo Josh  
  
-¿Curvas Peligrosas?- dijo Yukitsa confundida  
  
-¿QUÉ ES LO QUÉ QUIÉRES- dijo Mariah enfadada  
  
-Yo no le veo nada de Curvas Peligrosas- dijo Yukitsa con aire de mal humor  
  
-Es que no la has visto semidesnuda- dijo Kai, sin cambiar su cara de tranquilidad  
  
-Lo que quiero es un beso de ti Curvas Peligrosas- dijo Josh  
  
-Pues no te lo dare- dijo Mariah enojada  
  
-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que te ves muy hermosa cuando te enojas?-dijo Josh  
  
-Pues la verdada no- dijo Mariah algo sonrojada, pero aun asi algo enojada  
  
-Miren chicos Mariah se sonrojo- dijo Tyson en voz baja  
  
-Lo se- dijo Ray en un tono de molestia  
  
-Curvas Peligrosas, ¿te gustaria salir algun día?- dijo Josh  
  
-Bueno, pues, yo, no lo se- dijo Mariah sonrojada  
  
-Cuando quieras salir solo hablame a este número, ahora me tengo que ir- dijo Josh  
  
-Si, adios- dijo Mariah aun sonrojada  
  
-¿QUÉ fue eso?- dijo Ray furioso  
  
-Nada de tu interes- dijo Mariah  
  
-¿Cómo de que nada de mi interes, es nuestro enemigo?- dijo Ray furioso  
  
-¿Y si lo es a ti qué?- dijo Mariah enfadada  
  
-Mariah, no lo entiendes el- es- nuestro-oponente- dijo Ray con la cara roja de la ira  
  
-Pues creo que no me importa- dijo Mariah desviando su mirada de la de Ray  
  
-Lo que tu digas- dijo Ray enfadado - pero yo te lo adverti- Todos pasaron el resto de la cena platicando, despues se fueron a el hotel. -AUGM (bosteso) estoy tan cansado, me voy a acostar- dijo Tyson  
  
-Yo también, adios- dijo Max  
  
-Yo me quedare trabajando, buenas noches- dijo Kenny  
  
-Estoy agotada, me voy a dormir- dijo Yukitsa- buenas noches Ray  
  
-Buenas noches Yukitsa- dijo Ray dulcemente  
  
-Casate de una vez con ella - dijo Mariah entre dientes  
  
-¿Dijiste algo?- dijo Ray  
  
-Nop- dijo Mariah  
  
-¿Quiéres que te acompañe a tu cuarto?- dijo Ray algo apenado  
  
-Haz lo que quieras- dijo Mariah sin dirigirle la mirada  
  
-¿PORQUÉ ESTAS TAN ENFADADA CONMIGO?- dijo Ray enfadado  
  
-¿Quién dijo que yo estaba enfadada?- dijo Mariah calmadamente  
  
-Bueno...pues...- dijo Ray un poco estupefacto  
  
-Ray mejor callate, adios- dijo Mariah enojada  
  
-Adios- dijo Ray secamente Al día siguiente Mariah se habia parado muy poco temprano, y fue a la habitacion del señor Dickinson, ya que habia tenido una llamada telefonica de el y fua a hablarle. Toc-Toc-Toc -Pasen- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-¿Me hablo señor Dickinson?- dijo Mariah  
  
-Si, pasa Mariah- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Mariah  
  
-Sigueme- dijo el señor Dickinson saliendo del cuarto  
  
-¿A dondé vamos señor Dickinson?- pregunto Mariah intrigada  
  
-Ya lo veras- dijo el señor Dickinson. Ambos se habian detenido en una puerta -¿Qué te parese Ray?- dijo la voz de Yukitsa detras de la puerta  
  
-Lo haces muy bien- dijo Ray Al oir esto Mariah se enojo un poco, pero lo ignoro. -Entra Mariah- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-Si- dijo Mariah abriendo la puerta Adentro de esa habitacion, parecia a una discoteca, habia un esenario muy grande, en el cual bailaba Yukitsa, de una forma muy sensual, y ahí estaban Max, Tyson, Kai, Kenny y Ray el cual miraba a Yukitsa como si estubiera imnotizado. -Por fin viniste- dijo Yukitsa saltando del esenario  
  
-Perdon- dijo Mariah desinteresada  
  
-Muy bien, vamos a ver que puedes hacer- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Mariah -pero que se supone que debo de hacer-  
  
-Subete al escenario- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Mariah -pero esto no me convense del todo-  
  
-Te voy a poner una canción y quiero que la bailes de acuerdo con el ritmo- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Si, si, lo que tu digas- dijo Mariah  
  
-Ahí va Curvas Peligrosas- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-No me digas asi- dijo Mariah enfadada  
  
-Disculpame Curvas Peligrosas- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Te detesto- dijo Mariah  
  
-Y yo a ti- dijo Yukitsa Cancion: Hay mamacita, ahora vengo calientisimo, calientisimo, calientisimo, así que alistate porque me tienes que dar...arr.....dame la batidora mami, dame la batidora, dame la batidora mami, dame la batidora, mueve tu cuchi mami, mueve tu cuchi cuchi, mueve tu cuchi cuchi mami, mueve tu cuchi cuchi, rico lo haces para delante, rico lo haces para atras. -Esa niña, no lo hace nada mal- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Max, mira a Ray- dijo Tyson  
  
-Oye, Ray- dijo Max  
  
-........- Ray no respondio  
  
-Ray esta completamente hipnotizado- dijo Tyson  
  
-Pero por Mariah- dijo Max  
  
-Se supone que cuando Yukitsa esta cerca de Ray, este se le queda mirando- dijo Tyson  
  
-En eso no te equivocas- dijo Kai con una exprecion muy seria Canción: Dame la batidora mami, dame la batidora, dame la batidora mami, dame la batidora, mueve tu cuchi cuchi mami, mueve tu cuchi cuchi, mueve tu cuchi cuchi mami, mueve tu cuchi mami. -Alto a la musica- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-¿Qué hise mal?- dijo Mariah  
  
-Nada- dijo Yukitsa- ¿en dondé aprendiste a bailar de esa forma'-  
  
-No se, solo hago lo que me pide la canción- dijo Mariah  
  
-Pues lo haces muy bien, Curvas Peligrosas- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Genial- dijo Mariah- y deja de decirme Curvas Peligrosas-  
  
- Ahora vamos a ver como la haces en una batalla- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Rayos- dijo Mariah 15 minutos despues. -Vamos a ver como compites con Tyson- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Explicame una cosa, ¿porqué tengo que usar esta ropa'- dijo Mariah Mariah traia puesta una mini falda de cuero, un top del mismo color y la misma tela, unos guantes de piel, unas botas de charol que le llegaban a las rodillas, y trai el cabello suelto. -Te ves muy bien, Curvas Peligrosas- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-No es verdad, paresco una rockera- dijo Mariah  
  
-No importa- dijo Yukitsa -Max asnos el honor-  
  
- Claro....3.....2.....1..... leryread- dijo Max  
  
-Vamos Dragoon- dijo Tyson  
  
-Tu puedes Galux- dijo Mariah El bey blade, de Tyson era muy poderoso, pero a Mariah se le ocurrio algo en especial. -Oye Tyson- dijo Mariah para que Tyson la viera  
  
-Qué es lo que.....- Tyson no pudo terminar su frase ya que Mariah se habia puesto los brazos en la espalda para verse más sexy.  
  
-Galux ataca- dijo Mariah aprovechando que Tyson estaba distraido Tyson no reacciono, y su Bey Blade salio disparado, por los aire, asi sucedio lo mismo con Max, pero con Kai no resulto del todo bien, y llego el turno de Ray. Pero mientras tanto los amigos de Ray discutian. -¿Creen que Ray gane esta batalla?- dijo Tyson  
  
-Ray es muy fuerte, ni siquiera se deja llevar por Yukitsa- dijo Max  
  
-¿Y entonces por qué se sonrojaba cuando la veía?- dijo Kenny  
  
-Ay, jefe, es obio que para poner celosa a Mariah, bueno es una hipótesis- dijo Dizzi  
  
-Talvez, pero Ray cuando pelea con Mariah, se deja llevar más que todo por sus sentimientos, en ves de competir con la cabeza- dijo Kai friamente  
  
-¿Quieres decir qué a Ray le gusta Mariah?- dijo el abuelo de Tyson  
  
-ABUELO ¿qué haces tu aqui'- dijo Tyson  
  
-¿Tyson qué acaso ya no quieres a tu lindo abuelito?- dijo el abuelo de Tyson trizte  
  
-Nunca dije eso- dijo Tyson con mirada de wath  
  
-Oh gracias Tyson, te quiero mucho- dijo el abuelo de Tyson  
  
-Pero volviendo a mi pregunta ¿a Ray le gusta Mariah?- dijo el abuelo de Tyson  
  
-No...lo....se- dijo Kai Todo se caen al suelo al estilo japones, mientras tanto en el estadio, (recuerden que estan en una discoteca) Mariah, por alguna razón se encontraba muy nerviosa, y Ray, el estaba muy nervioso al igual que Mariah, pero ¿porqué ambos estaban nerviosos?. -Listos, 3....2....1....leryread (como sea que se escriba) -Ve y destruye Driger- dijo Ray olvidandose de su pena  
  
-Ah si eso quieres, eso tendras, ataca Galux- dijo Mariah con todas sus fuerzas  
  
-Ojala y Mariah hisiera un movimiento sensual Rayos en que estoy pensando- dijo Ray en voz alta  
  
-¿Y cómo rayos voy a saber lo que tu piensas?- dijo Mariah enfadada  
  
-No te decia a ti Mariah- dijo Ray algo enojado -Ahora Driger ATACA-  
  
-Rayos, algo me impide hacer mis movimientos, pero ¿qué es lo que me lo impide- penso Mariah - Galux ataca a Driger-  
  
-No esta vez Mariah, Driger ataque "Garra de tigre"- dijo Ray  
  
-Galux utiliza tus arañasos- dijo Mariah con todas sus furzes Despues de acatar estas ordenes, los Bey Blade de ambos chocaron, y levantaron una enorme cortina de humo, cuando esta se disperso, ambos bey blades abian dejado de girar. -Que espectacular tan grandioso- dijo el señor Dickenson  
  
-Gracias- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y haciendo su forma de agradecimiento (ya saben la de hacer una carabana).  
  
-Mariah lo has hecho mucho muy bien- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-Se lo agradesco mucho- dijo Mariah  
  
-Yukitsa ven un momento- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Te pedire otro favor- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-¿Digame cual es?- dijo Yukitsa  
  
- Que nos ayudes a entrenar- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-Sera todo un plaser y más si me pone más tiempo con Ray- dijo Yukitsa Mariah al escuchar esto se lleno de ira, pero la guardo en el fondo de su alma. Y Ray que también la escucho decir eso, se sonrojo, pero Ray estaba con las manos pegadas como si estubiera rezando, y Mariah se le quedo mirando fijamente, y cuando este la observo esta se sonrojo, y dirigio rapidamente su vista hacia otro lugar. -Niños les tengo que dar un aviso- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-¿Cual es señor Dickinson?- pregunto Tyson confundido  
  
-Veran para entrenar mejor, nos organisaremos en binas- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-¿Y eso con que se come?- pregunto Tyson  
  
-Tyson, eres un ignorante, las binas es un grupo de dos personas, animales o cosas- dijo Kai  
  
-Bueno pero no te enojes- dijo Tyson  
  
-Pero señor Dickinson, somos un numero non- dijo Mariah  
  
-Pues por eso Yukitsa y su bestia bit Retsi (ese lo acabo de inventar, y supuestamente es un lobo plateado), nos ayuadaran a entrenar y ahora acabo de hacer uno papeles con sus nombre, agarrare 2 a la ves y esos seran su pareja de entrenamiento- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-Osea que pasaremos todo el tiempo con esa persona- dijo Max ilusionado En ese momento Ray se inco y se puso a resar como lo hacia hace poco, claro que todos se le quedaron viendo raro, exepto Mariah que tenia en ese momento una cara de tristeza en su rostro. Entonces el señor Dickinson saco dos papeles. -Estos son........ Kai y Max- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-Que bien- dijo Kai sarcasticamente  
  
-Vamos Kai, esto no sera tan malo, te apuesto que nos vamos a divertir muchisimo- dijo Max muy entuciasta y emocionado.  
  
-La segunda pareja sera Ray y.......- dijo el señor Dickinson con la mano en el bote donde estaban los papelitos Y en ese momento Ray otra vez se puso a resar, pero esta vez con mayor rapides y Yukitsa se le quedo mirando a Mariah. -Ray y ........Mariah- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-SIIIIIIIIIIIIII- dijo Ray saltando de alegria y despues Mariah se le quedo mirando, como si estubiera sonrojada despues Ray se sonrojo un poco al aver gritado siiiiii enfrente de todos.  
  
-Y por ultimo, Yukitsa y Tyson- dijo el señor Dickinson- recuerden reserve por 2 semanas los tazones para beyblade, para que practique y esta el tazón 1 para Kai y Max, el tazón 2 para Ray y Mariah y el tazón 3 para Yukitsa y Tyson, y Kenny quiero que hagas observaciónes sobre las mejoras de todos los BladeBleakers, y realises estadisticas sobre cuanto han mejorado sus habilidades recuerda te doy esta llave que habre todas estas habitaciones, cuento con tigo Kenny- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-Cuente conmigo señor Dickinson- dijo Kenny muy emocionado -Gracias- dijo recibiendo la llave maestra de los tazones de beyblade.  
  
-Bueno, vamonos a practicar Yukitsa- dijo Tyson arastrando a Yukitsa  
  
-Pero aun estamos en descanso- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Mientras más tiempo mejor- dijo Tyson arastrando a Yukitsa  
  
-Bueno, bueno, pero antes dejame decirle algo a Mariah, bueno, te deseo suerte Curvas Peligrosas- dijo Yukitsa y claro que Mariah ante este comentario se sonrojo  
  
-Bueno Mariah, creo que tenemos que practicar, ¿claro si tu quieres ya que todavia estamos descansando? - dijo Ray sonrojado  
  
-Si tienes razón, solo dejame ir a cambiarme- dijo Mariah  
  
-Si- dijo Ray  
  
-Acompañame asi me ahorro el caminar más- dijo Mariah alegre  
  
-Si, oye, ¿estas alegre?- dijo Ray con una sonrisa  
  
- Claro, ¿porque? ¿creiste que estaba enfadada?- dijo Mariah  
  
-Bueno, para ser sincero sí- dijo Ray  
  
-Pero ¿por que habria de estarlo?- dijo Mariah con una sonrisa en su cara  
  
-No lo se- dijo Ray contemplendo su sonrisa  
  
-¿Qué estas mirando?- dijo Mariah alegremente  
  
-Tu sonrisa- dijo Ray  
  
-Bueno no importa, ven entra- dijo Mariah invitando al joven chino adentro del cuarto.  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Ray Dentro de la habitación Ray se sorprendio de que la habitación estaba bien organizada y muy areglada, y se dio cuenta que Mariah sacaba algo de la ropa que usaba comunmente, entonces Ray se sento en la cama de Mariah. -Quedate aqui, ahora me voy a cambiar- dijo Mariah  
  
-Pero...- dijo Ray  
  
-¿Pero qué ?- pregunto Mariah  
  
-No nada- dijo Ray algo apenado  
  
-Bueno yo me cambio en el baño y tu esperame aquí- dijo Mariah metiendose al baño  
  
-Pero es que te ves bastante bien en esa ropa- susurro Ray timidamente Despues de 5 minutos Mariah salio del baño, con la ropa que usaba siempre, y con su usual cola de caballo. -¿Listo Ray?- pregunto Mariah  
  
-¿Listo para qué?- pregunto Ray confundido  
  
-Pues para practicar- dijo Mariah  
  
-Si claro, pero ¿a dónde?- pregunto Ray  
  
-Se ve que no prestaste atención Ray- dijo Mariah en un tono burlon  
  
-Es que no recuerdo lo que dijo el señor D ickinson- dijo Ray un poco apenado y riendo  
  
-Dijo que debiamos entrenar- dijo Mariah  
  
-Pero se supone que aun estamos en nuestros días de descanso- dijo Ray algo flojo  
  
-Se, supone que el bey blade es bastante divertido, y mientras nos divertimos también podemos practicar- dijo Mariah un poco enojada  
  
-Bueno esta bien, vamos a entrenar- dijo Ray con un tono de no quisiera pero tengo que  
  
-Hay, Ray tu nunca cambiaras- dijo Mariah  
  
-Perdon- dijo Ray  
  
-Vente, vamos a entrenar- dijo Mariah saliendo de la habitación  
  
-Sip- dijo Ray bajandose de la cama Ray y Mariah caminaron juntos hasta la planta baja donde se encontraban los tazones, para luchar, pero en el camino se encontraron, ah una persona que detestava Ray con todas sus fuerzas, el detestable Josh. -Hola, Curvas Peligrosas- dijo Josh  
  
-Hola Josh- dijo Mariah en un tono un poco enojado  
  
-¿Qué sucede, aun estas enfadada?- dijo Josh  
  
-PUES CLARO QUE SI- dijo Mariah enfadadisima  
  
-Yo no tengo la culpa de haberte visto- dijo Josh  
  
-Mira, dejame en paz- dijo Mariah ignorandolo  
  
-A mi nadie, y repito, nadie me ignora- dijo Josh señalando su puño  
  
-Oye deja en paz a Mariah- dijo Ray interponiendose entre ellos dos  
  
-Tu no te metas idiota-dijo Josh  
  
-Ray esto es peligroso- susurro Mariah preocupada  
  
-Esto ya es entre nosotro dos-dijo Ray poniendose en una posicióm de pelea  
  
-Si quieres pelea, eso tendras - dijo Josh amenasantemente  
  
-Esto sera muy sencillo- dijo Ray  
  
-Eso ya lo veremos- dijo Josh dandole un puñetaso pero Ray lo esquivo  
  
-Ray, Josh, detenganse- dijo Mariah poniendose entre los dos  
  
-Quitate tonta- dijo Josh  
  
-Oyéme bien Josh, puedes insultarme a mi, puedes insultar a todo el mundo, pero algo que no te perdonare es que insultes a Mariah- dijo Ray dandole un puñetazo bastante fuerte, que hizo que los lentes de Josh se rompieran.  
  
-ERES UN INVESIL- dijo Josh enfadado y golpeando a Ray en el estómago, el cual callo al suelo de dolor  
  
-RAAAAYYYY- grito Mariah muy asustada  
  
-Nos vemos luego Curvas Pelifrosas- dijo Josh alejandose tranquilamente  
  
-RAY, RAY, por favor dime algo- dijo Mariah llorando Entonces a lo lejos se veia a Tyson, Max, Kenny, Yukitsa y Kai que caminaban tranquilamente, pero Mariah les grito para que se acercaran a donde ella y Ray estaban y estos corrienron preocupados a su ayuda. -¿QUÉ sucedio'- dijo Tyson  
  
-Pobre de Ray- dijo Yukitsa tristemente  
  
-Le hablare al señor Dickinson- dijo Kai corriendo lo más rápido que pudo  
  
-¿Mariah qué sucedio?- pregunto Max muy consternado  
  
-Aparecio Josh, y el y Ray empesaron a discutir y el lo golpeo muy fuerte en el estómago- dijo Mariah llorando inconsolablemente  
  
-¿QUÉ HA SUCEDIDO AQUI?- pregunto muy preocupado el señor Dickenson  
  
-Ray a sido golpeado muy fuerte, en el estómago - dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Rapido llevenlo a su cuarto, y hay me explican todo- dijo el señor Dickinson En la habitación de Ray: Todos estaban en un sofá que esta al lado de la cama donde se encontraba Ray, pero Mariah estaba sentada en la cama observando a Ray tristemente, y ella sin poderlo evitar tomo su mano, y la acarisio suavemente. -Pobre Ray, pero ¿porqué lo habran golpeado?- pregunto Kenny muy confundido  
  
-Mariah, esto tiene que ver contigo, además tu estabas con el- dijo Yukitsa algo enojada  
  
-Veran es que, Ray y yo saliamos a entrenar, pero nos topamos a Josh, y este me empeso a molestar, y Ray me empezo a defender, pero Josh era muy fuerte y despues de que Ray le diera una patada, Josh lo golpeo en el estómago- dijo Mariah en un tono muy poco alegre, pero seguia acarisiando la mano de Ray  
  
-Pobre Ray, ojala este bien- dijo Tyson  
  
-Eso espero, ya que sin el no podriamos competir- dijo Kai algo preocupado  
  
-Kai, deja de pensar en el torneo, el pobre Ray esta muy devil, y tu solo te preocupas por el torneo- dijo Mariah bastante furiosa  
  
-Mariah te preocupas demasiado por Ray, ya hasta parece que te gusta- dijo Kai, con una mirada maliciosa  
  
-DEBES ESTAR LOCO, RAY NO ME GUSTA- dijo Mariah bastante enojada y sonrojada  
  
-Y entonces ¿porque tienes sujetada su mano?- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Ah bueno, porque yo....pues...yo....- baulbuceo Mariah bastante nerviosa  
  
-AUCH, me siento como si un hipopotamo me hubiera atropellado- dijo Ray parandose sin soltar la mano de Mariah Al escuchar esa voz, Mariah, que seguia sentada en la cama de Ray, se volteo para verlo, pero al voltear a verlo, estaban a pocos centimetros de distancia para besarse, ya que Ray se habia sentado en la cama al igual que Mariah, y entonces ambos se sonrojaron al verse, y se soltaron las manos, mientras que los demás los veian entretenidamente. -Ray ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-Si, ya me siento mucho mejor- dijo Ray poniendo una cara muy alegre  
  
-¿Seguro?- pregunto el señor Dickinson  
  
-Oh Ray me alegro que estes bien- dijo Yukitsa abrazando a Ray  
  
-Gracias- dijo Ray algo sonrojado Mariah, al ver esto, no pudo evitar enfadarse y ponerse roja de ira, claro que ahora Ray, ya no fue tan despistado, en notar el enojo de Mariah, y su cara puso una sonrisa maliciosa. Y entonces Ray abrazo más fuerte a Yukitsa -Yukitsa, ahora que estoy bien, me preguntaba una cosa ¿te gustaria.........CONTINUARA 


	4. PASEOS, CELOS Y UN LINDO DESAYUNO

PASEOS, CELOS Y UN LINDO DESAYUNO -Yukitsa, ahora que estoy bien, me preguntaba una cosa ¿te gustaria salir a pasear solo conmigo?- dijo Ray con esa extraña sonrisa en su cara  
  
-Me encantaria Ray- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Pero se supone que hivamos a entrenar- dijo Mariah enfadada  
  
-Pero aun nos quedas otros cinco días de descanso, y yo los quiero disfrutar al maximo- dijo Ray parandose de la cama  
  
-Bueno, si en verdad estas bien, ¿qué te parese si salimos mañana?- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Me encantaria- dijo Ray volteando hacia donde estaba Mariah, pero noto que ella ni Tyson estaban en la habitación. Mariah caminaba muy enfadada por los corredores del hotel, para dirigirse a su habitación, pero notó que Tyson estaba igual de enfadado, pero esta se paro, y se dirigio hacia donde este se encontraba. -Hola Tyson- dijo Mariah  
  
-Hola Mariah, ¿qué haces afuera?- dijo Tyson  
  
-Creo que lo mismo que tu- dijo Mariah  
  
-¿Entonces estas celosa de Yukitsa?- pregunto Tyson impresionado  
  
-PRIMERO MUERTA- dijo Mariah muy enfadada  
  
-Bueno pero no te enojes- dijo Tyson  
  
-¿Y tu qué haces aqui?- pregunto Mariah  
  
-Para ser sincero estoy algo....algo....algo- baluceo Tyson sonrojado  
  
-No me digas estas enamorado de Yukitsa, y te da celos verla con Ray- dijo Mariah con un aire de sabelotodo  
  
-Pues si- dijo Tyson algo triste  
  
-Tengo una idea, no quiero sacar conclusiónes, pero puede que haya una forma de que tu le gustes a Yukitsa- dijo Mariah con una cara maliciosa  
  
-No me digas, porque, creo que ya se tu plan Mariah- dijo Tyson con la misma cara  
  
-Pues manos a la obra- dijo Mariah- pero ahora estoy algo cansada, así que luego te veo, adios Tyson- dijo Mariah despidiendose de Tyson  
  
-Bueno, te veo luego Mariah- dijo Tyson Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ray. -¿Alguien a visto a Mariah?- dijo Ray  
  
-Si, ella y Tyson salieron juntos del cuarto- dijo Max  
  
-¿QUÉ?- dijo Ray furioso  
  
-Tranquilo Ray, no salieron juntos, Mariah salio primero y Tyson despues- dijo Kenny  
  
-Entonces, puede que Tyson haya seguido a Mariah, para hablar con ella- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Vuelvo en un momento- dijo Ray saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa  
  
-RAY, esperame- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Por eso dige que no era buena idea traer a Mariah a este viaje- dijo Kai enojado  
  
-Tranquilo Kai- dijo el señor Dickinson Ray habia salido de la habitación rapidamente, para alcanzar a Mariah, pero el no sabia porque hacia esto, no era por preocupasión, pero cada vez que pensaba en Mariah y Tyson juntos parecia que le hervia la sangre, pero vio a Tyson en el camino, y este se paro al verlo, y camino lentamente para hablarle. -Tyson te estaba buscando- dijo Ray respirando agitadamente  
  
-¿Qué acurre Ray?- pregunto Tyson preocupado  
  
-¿Y Mariah?- dijo Ray jadeando  
  
-Ella se fue a su habitación, dijo que estaba cansada- dijo Tyson  
  
-¿No te dijo nada más ?- dijo Ray preocupadamente  
  
-No que yo sepa óye y ¿Yukitsa?- pregunto algo sonrojado Tyson  
  
-Se quedo en la habitación- dijo Ray  
  
-¿No te molestara que valla a ver a Yukitsa, verdad Ray?- dijo Tyson  
  
-No veo porque no puedas ir a verla, adios Tyson- dijo Ray volviendo a correr  
  
-Que curioso se supone que Ray estaba enamorado de Yukitsa y por eso la hinvito a salir, a menos que....- se pregunto Tyson y luego dijo despreocupadamente-Soy tan malo para estas cosas- Ray salio corriendo hacia una habitación en especial, entonces se detuvo, para tocar en una puerta. Toc-Toc-Toc -Que extraño, no contesta- dijo Ray cojiendo la perilla  
  
-Esta abierto- dijo con impresión Ray abrio la puerta, y noto que en la minisala no habia nadie, y se fue a la recamara, y notó que Mariah estaba acostada en su cama, dormida profundamente. -Que hermosa se ve- dijo Ray con una dulce sonrisa en su cara mientras contemplaba a la chica que dormia tranquilamente en su cama, pero despues de unos minutos se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho, y movio su cabeza de un lado para otro en forma negativa, y Ray, se fue acercando poco a poco, hacia donde ella se encontraba, y sintio como algo lo impulsaba a hacercarse poco a poco a ella, sentia como si se llegase a separar solo un centímetro de ella, desapareceria. Ray solo estaba a unos pocos milimetros de sus labios, y justo cuando este iba a besar a Mariah, esta empezo a abrir sus ojos color ambar, y Ray se quedo paralizado, al ver la cara de sorpresa de Mariah, al notar que el estaba a punto de besarla. -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Mariah muy asustada  
  
-AAAAAAHHHHHHH lo-lo-lo siento- dijo Ray muy sonrojado  
  
-¿Pero que-que-que-haces tu aquí?- pregunto Mariah en el mismo tono que uso Ray  
  
-Ah, bueno...pues...yo veras...es que....vamos Ray, dile algo esque...tu tenias algo en la cara, y me hacerque para ver que era que estupido sono eso- dijo y penso Ray muy nervioso  
  
-Ah bueno, esta bien, es que yo pense en otra cosa, pero si solo fue eso entonces esta bien- dijo Mariah, con una tierna sonrisa en su cara  
  
-Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya- dijo Ray parandose de la cama de Mariah -despues de todo, se esta haciendo tarde y ya me tengo que ir-  
  
-Si, para ir con Yukitsa- dijo Mariah secamente  
  
-¿Qué?, ah si, tengo que ir a ver a Yukitsa, te veo luego Mariah- dijo Ray algo apenado  
  
-Ah, entonces lo admites, te gusta Yukitsa- dijo Mariah enfadada  
  
-Oyé yo nunca dige tal cosa- dijo Ray enfadado  
  
-¿Entonces no te gusta Yukitsa?- pregunto Mariah con una expresión que a Ray le parecio bastante tierna  
  
-Por supuesto que no- dijo Ray hacercandose lentamente a Mariah  
  
-¿Y por qué la hinvitaste a salir?- pregunto Mariah enojada  
  
-Pues para..... - balbuceo Ray algo nervioso  
  
-Ray, no mientas, se que te gusta Yukitsa- dijo Mariah en un tono de triztesa  
  
-No Mariah, Yukitsa no me gusta- dijo Ray enojado -¿cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir?-  
  
-Ray por favor, no me digas más mentiras- dijo Mariah en el mismo tono de voz  
  
-Es que no son mentiras, se supone que me pide que te diga la verdad, y cuando te la digo, piensas que es mentira, ¿por qué ya no confias en mi?- grito Ray bastante enojado  
  
-Porque desde que bine a E.U.A. (Estados unidos de América) te has comportado de una forma más extraña conmigo, es por eso- dijo Mariah casi a punto de llorar  
  
-Mariah, creo que mejor me voy- dijo Ray un poco triste  
  
-Si esta bien- dijo Mariah  
  
-Adios- dijo Ray saliendo de su habitación.  
  
-Te vas para ver a Yukitsa- murmuro Mariah algo triste Ray se hecho a correr desde que habia salído de la habitación de Mariah, este corrio lo más que pudo, y se topo con una persona, no la más indicada, para su situación, pero por lo menos era una persona con la que podia platicar, era Kai. -¿Ray, te sucede algo?- dijo Kai un poco solo un poco preocupado  
  
-Eh, no, no me sucede nada- dijo Ray en un tono muy poco convensional  
  
-Ray, no mientas- dijo Kai severamente  
  
-Esta bien, te lo dire, pero primero vamos a otra parte, ¿quiéres?- dijo Ray  
  
-Esta bien, vamos al cuarto del jefe- dijo Kai  
  
-¿Y por qué ahí?- pregunto Ray algo molesto  
  
-Porque ahí estan los demás- dijo Kai  
  
-Se supone que esto es personal- dijo Ray más molesto  
  
-Y por eso vamos con el jefe, tal vez Dizzi sepa algo de esas cosas- dijo Kai- debido a que yo no soy nato para ese tipo de cosas-  
  
-Bueno, esta bien- dijo Ray En la habitación del jefe (Kenny) -Hola Kenny- dijo Kai asperamente  
  
-Hola- dijeron Tyson, Kenny, Max y Dizzi en coro  
  
-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto Ray confundido  
  
-Venimos, para que Kenny nos diga nuestros errores- dijo Max alegremente  
  
-¿Y ustedes por qué vienes?- pregunto Tyson, con una expresión dura hacia Ray  
  
-Pues, porque Ray, tiene un pequeño problema- dijo Kai severamente  
  
-Si, es de bey blade yo lo puedo solucionar- dijo Kenny  
  
-Lamento desepcionarte, pero no tiene nada que ver con el bey blade- dijo Kai  
  
-¿Es algo de Matemáticas, Física, algun campo de estudio?- pregunto Kenny  
  
-No, no es nada de eso- dijo Ray bastante sonrojado  
  
-¿Entonces qué es?- rpegunto Kenny Ray, se toco el corazón y se sonrojo más que nunca, y notó que los demás lo veían con asombro, claro todos menos Kai, y estos pusieron una cara de a mi ni me miren. -Lo siento, pero no te puedo ayudar- dijo Kenny  
  
-Yo no soy el más indicado para estas cosas- dijo Max  
  
-Ni si quiera lo pienses- dijo Kai  
  
-¿Esto tiene que ver con Yukitsa, sierto?- dijo Tyson algo enfadado  
  
-Por supuesto que no- dijo Ray en una forma algo preocupada  
  
-Si claro- dijo Tyson sin hacerle caso a Ray  
  
-YA TE DIJE LA VERDAD, PRIMERO MARIAH, AHORA TU TYSON, ESCUHA NO QUIERO PERDER TU AMISTAD, Y MUCHO MENOS LA DE MARIAH, POR UNA NIÑA QUE ME SIGUE A TODAS PARTES- dijo Ray lo más enojado y agresivo que pudo  
  
-Bueno pero no te enojes- dijo Tyson  
  
-Tu eres el que esta enojado conmigo, mira, por mi quedate con Yukitsa, a mi no me interesa más que como buena amiga, se que a ti te gusta, y no quiero hacerte daño Tyson, además algo me dice, que a ella tambien le gustas, asi que solo te dire, a mi solo me gusta......- Ray se paro en seco antes de decir el nombre de esa persona  
  
-¿De quiénestas enamorado Ray?- preguntaron todos intrigadamente  
  
-Ya no les puedo decir más chicos- dijo Ray algo apenado  
  
-Vamos Ray, no seas malo- dijo Max suplicando  
  
-NO, mejor me voy, ya se esta haciendo algo tarde, adios - dijo Ray saliendo de la habitación  
  
-Talvez no lo quiere decir, porque es un hombre?- dijo Kai  
  
-¿En serio?- rpeguntaron todos exaltados  
  
-No lo se- dijo Kai Y todos se calleron al suelo al estilo japones.A la mañana siguiente, Ray se desperto, se baño, se peino, y en ese momento recordo que hoy el tenia que salir con Yukitsa. -¿En qué estaba pensando?, fue esa una idea tan estupida, ahora ella de seguro me odia, y todo por mi culpa, si hubiera dejado las cosas como estaban, esto seria, deseguro, mucho más facil- dijo Ray maldisiendose  
  
-Hola- dijo una voz entrando a la habitación de Ray  
  
-Hola Yukitsa- dijo Ray desganadamente  
  
-¿Te sucede algo'- pregunto Yukitsa preocupada  
  
-No, para nada- dijo Ray en un pequeño tono, no muy convinsente  
  
-Te creere- dijo Yukitsa -¿nos vamos?-  
  
-Si, pero primero quisiera bajar a desayunar con los demás- dijo Ray  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Yukitsa Ambos salieron de la habitación de Ray. -Yukitsa ahí algo que debo decirte, y es bastante importante que lo sepas- dijo Ray, con una completa seriendad en su rostro.  
  
-No te preocupes Ray ya se lo que es- dijo Yukitsa con una sonrisa - vamos que ya quiero ir a desayunar- dijo Yukitsa corriendo por los pasillos  
  
-Óye esperame- dijo Ray persiguiendola Ambos bajaron corriendo asta el primer piso donde estaban el restaurante interno, y hay se encontraro con Tyson que tenia en su poder una enorme pila de comida, Kenny que tenia su laptop, Dizzi justo enfrente de el Jefe, Kai, que estaba comiendo un cereal tranquilamente, y Max, que estaba observando a Tyson, con esa ya antes mencionada, grande gota de sudor. -Buenos días- dijo Yukitsa agarrando una dona de Tyson  
  
-¡ÓYE ESO ES MIO¡- dijo Tyson furioso  
  
-Tienes muchas Tyson- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Damela Yukitsa- dijo Tyson lanzandosele a esta para quitarle la dona  
  
-TYSON NO -dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Buenos días- dijo Ray sentandose- ¿Todavia no se levanta Mariah?-  
  
-No, ¿y para qué quieres verla?- dijo Tyson parandose de donde se encontraba con una expresion algo confusa  
  
-No lo se, solo queria verla- dijo Ray algo preocupado  
  
-Y para que quieres verme- dijo una voz detras de Ray haciendolo estremeserse  
  
-MARIAH- dijo Ray sorprendido y callendose de su silla Yukitsa vio esto, y no pudo evitar enojarse por eso, pero Mariah notó como Ray se habia caido, pero esta no se rio ni nada, solo lo miro. -Buenos días- dijo Mariah sin mirar a Ray y sentandose junto a Kai  
  
-Óye Mariah ¿puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto Ray algo sonrojado  
  
-¿Para qué?- pregunto Mariah secamente  
  
-Te lo digo, despues- dijo Ray algo sonrojado  
  
-Esta bien, pero primero vamos a desayunar- dijo Mariah  
  
-No creo que podamos- dijo Ray  
  
-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Mariah confundida  
  
-Porque Tyson, de seguro ya se acabo todo- dijo Ray sarcasticamente  
  
-Jajajaja- rió Mariah alegremente Mariah y Ray terminaron de desayunar, y ambos se pararon para dirigirse a sus habitaciones, pero antes, ambos iban a hablar, claro que Yukitsa se fue con ellos, pero ocultandose. -¿Y qué es lo que querias decirme?- pregunto Mariah confusa  
  
-Es algo bastante importante- dijo Ray sonrojado  
  
-Bueno, dime que es- dijo Mariah hacercandose tímidamente a Ray  
  
-Pues....que...tu...pues me....me- balbuceo Ray muy nervioso  
  
-Ray, si es que tu y Yukitsa son novios entonces no quiero oirlo- dijo Mariah enojada y dandose la vuelta para irse a su habitación  
  
-Espera Mariah, no te ballas por favor- dijo Ray agarrando no el brazo de Mariah, si no su mano, y esta volteo a verlo, pero directamente a sus ojos color dorado.  
  
-¿Estas suplicandomelo?- pregunto Mariah tímidamente  
  
-¿Tu que cres?- le dijo Ray al oído En ese momento, ambos se hacercaron poco a poco a sus labios, pero al ver esto, Yukitsa corrio hacia Ray, y justo en aquel momento crusial, lo abrazo por el cuello. -RAY, RAY- dijo Yukitsa subiendose sobre Ray  
  
-YUKITSA ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?- dijo Ray furioso  
  
-No te enojes Ray- dijo Yukitsa abrazandolo  
  
-Perdon Ray, tengo que irme, además no quiero interrumpirte a ti y a tu novia- dijo Mariah en un tono lleno de celos  
  
-Mariah espera- dijo Ray pero Mariah no le hizo caso  
  
-Yukitsa ¿porqué hiziste eso?- dijo Ray furioso  
  
-Pero si tu me quieres, tu me lo dijiste- dijo Yukitsa confusamente  
  
-Claro que no, yo lo que te iba a decir, era que tu no me gustas- dijo Ray  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Yukitsa confundida y triste  
  
-Queria decirtelo, pero nunca tuve tiempo- dijo Ray en un tono lleno de franquesa  
  
-Entiendo- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Pero no te preocupes, yo conosco a una persona que te ama más que nada en el mundo- dijo Ray con una sonrisa en su cara  
  
-¿Y quién es?- pregunto Yukitsa intrigada  
  
-Si quieres saberlo, tienes que ser más observadora- dijo Ray  
  
-Esta bien, pero ¿podemos ser amigos Ray?- pregunto Yukitsa  
  
-Por supuesto que si- dijo Ray- pero ahora me tengo que ir, adios-  
  
-Adiós Ray-dijo Yukitsa despidiendolo Ray se dirigio corriendo a la habitación de Mariah y entro sin previo aviso, y en ese momento ella no estaba pero, habia una pequeña nota en su cuarto. Hola, si me buscas, por favor ven en una o media hora  
  
ya que estoy, en las aguas termales del hotel, por favor ven despues Mariah -Esta bañandose- dijo Ray mientras sentia como si le ardiera toda la cara Ray salio de aquel cuarto, y sin rumbo camino durante unos cinco minutos, y se paro justo en un lugar en especial 


	5. Baño, duelo y un divertido juego

Baño, duelo y un divertido juego Ray salió de aquel cuarto, y sin rumbo camino durante unos cinco minutos, y se paro justo en un lugar en especial, el baño de mujeres, que había sido reservado para Mariah, y este sin tomar parte de sus acciones, se metió al de hombre, en el cual no había nadie, y trepo por un árbol, que daba para el otro baño, y en el se podía ver todo perfectamente, y nadie lo podía ver, ya que las hojas lo cubrían, y desde ahí vio a Mariah, que se quitaba lentamente cada prenda de vestir. Ray no quería moverse de aquel lugar, no quería quitarle la vista de encima a Mariah, ¿pero por qué?, Mariah se había soltado primero el cabello, de una forma muy sensual, después se desabrocho lentamente, cada botón de la blusa, se desabrocho el primero, el cual podía dejar ver solo un poco de sus senos, lo cual hizo que Ray, sintiera un pequeño calor por todo su cuerpo, Mariah se desabrochaba cada botón lentamente y de una forma muy sensual, pero justo cuado se iba a desabrochar el tercero, se paro, y Ray temía que ella lo hubiera descubierto, y entonces Mariah volteo a un punto enfrente de ella y soltó un grito. -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ¿qué haces aquí Josh?- pregunto Mariah furiosa  
  
-Hola Curvas Peligrosas- dijo Josh saliendo de su escondite y acercándose lentamente a Mariah  
  
-No me digas así- dijo Mariah caminando para atrás  
  
-Yo te digo como yo quiera- dijo Josh agarrandola de las manos para detenerla  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOO AUXILIO- grito Mariah a gritos  
  
-Esto no lo permitiré- dijo Ray saltando del árbol  
  
-¿'RAY?- dijo Mariah confundida  
  
-¿Otra vez tu?- pregunto Josh con repugnancia  
  
-No permitiré que lastimes a Mariah- dijo Ray acercándose a Josh con una mirada asesina  
  
-Ray no lo hagas, te va a lastimar como la ultima vez- dijo Mariah rogando  
  
-Esa vez, yo no estaba preparado- dijo Ray furioso -pero ahora si-  
  
-Valla, valla, valla, si es el protector de Curvas Peligrosas- dijo Josh  
  
-No te atrevas a decirle de esa forma, ya que no tienes derecho a faltarle al respeto- dijo Ray plantándole un puñetazo en la cara  
  
-Como te atreves, ERES UNA BASURA- dijo Josh dándole un puñetazo a Ray, el cual esquivo  
  
-¿Por qué me defiende?- dijo Mariah en susurro  
  
- Mira si sabes lo que te conviene, mejor aléjate de Mariah- dijo Ray dándole una patada a Josh  
  
-¿Quién lo dice?- pregunto Josh furioso  
  
-Yo lo digo- dijo Ray  
  
-Bueno, te veré en el torneo estadounidense, asta pronto Curvas Peligrosas- dijo Josh retirándose  
  
-Gracias Ray- dijo Mariah que se abrochaba los botones de su blusa  
  
-De nada- dijo Ray con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras contemplaba a Mariah que se abrochaba los botones, pero con sus manos detuvo las de Mariah, dejando los dos botones faltantes desabrochados, claro que no se veían completamente los senos de Mariah, ya que solo se podía ver la parte de arriba  
  
-¿Ray, qué haces?- pregunto Mariah bastante apenada, ya que Ray tocaba con sus manos la piel de sus senos Ray había perdido el control de sus manos, y no le presto atención a lo que Mariah le decía, pero después de un par de segundos, se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo sus manos, y las separo rápidamente de Mariah, ya que se había apenado a más no poder, y Mariah al igual que el estaba completamente apenada, y Ray como muestra de su disculpa hizo mil y una carabinas, para disculparse y abrocho los botones de Mariah. -¿Ray, qué paso?- pregunto Mariah bastante apenada  
  
-Es que....bueno...pues...veras...yo...pues....yo...es que.... fue el vapor de este lugar, ya que me hizo delirar- dijo Ray agradeciendo a su lado inteligente y mentiroso  
  
-Ah entonces, no ahí problema- dijo Mariah aun sonrojada  
  
-Bueno, me voy, supongo que quieres bañarte- dijo Ray apenado  
  
-Ray espera- dijo Mariah -creo esto se lo debes comentar a Yukitsa, después de todo ella es tu novia-  
  
-Jajajajajajajajajajaja- rió Ray de una forma muy divertido  
  
-¿QUÉ es lo divertido?- pregunto Mariah enojada  
  
-Es que tu crees que Yukitsa es mi novia, pero eso no es lo divertido, si no los celos que le tienes- dijo Ray acercándose decididamente a Mariah  
  
-YO NO ESTOY CELOSA, pero entonces no es tu novia- pregunto Mariah de una forma tan tierna que Ray casi se derrite por esa expresión  
  
-Por supuesto que no- dijo Ray con una sonrisa  
  
-Pero tu....-balbuceo Mariah  
  
-Salí con ella, para darle celos a Tyson, además solo somos amigos- dijo Ray  
  
-Es que yo pensé que tu y ella- Mariah no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Ray le había tapado los labios con uno de sus dedos  
  
-Mariah ya se lo que pensaste, no necesitas decírmelo- dijo Ray  
  
-Perdón, creo que en realidad yo si estaba algo....- dijo Mariah siendo interrumpida por Ray  
  
-Estabas celosa- dijo Ray-pero para ser sincero yo también estaba algo celoso de Josh y de Tyson-  
  
-¿De Josh, pero por qué?- pregunto Mariah confundida  
  
-No lo se- dijo Ray  
  
-Oye por cierto ¿qué hacías en aquel árbol?- pregunto Mariah con una expresión algo seria  
  
-A pues yo...bueno...yo- dijo Ray bastante nervioso  
  
-AAAAHHHHH ESTABAS ESPIANDOME A TRAICIÓN-grito Mariah furiosa  
  
-No para nada, Mariah, yo estaba en el otro baño, y antes de bañarme salte al árbol, al oír tus gritos- dijo Ray nervioso  
  
-No me convences, pero confiare en ti- dijo Mariah  
  
-Pero aun así, yo no eh tenido oportunidad, de ver, porque Josh te dice Curvas Peligrosas- dijo Ray, pero al momento se sonrojo, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho  
  
-¿Y te hubiera gustado el verme?- pregunto Mariah algo sonrojada  
  
-Para nada, no estoy loco- dijo Ray dándole la espalda -¿cómo es que siempre le atina al clavo?-  
  
-Bueno pero no te enojes- dijo Mariah  
  
-De acuerdo no me enojare- dijo Ray  
  
-Bueno, mejor vamonos, capaz de que te pongas a delirar- dijo Mariah saliéndose del baño  
  
-Oye Mariah, ¿vamos a practicar?- pregunto Ray  
  
-Claro, pero, aun estamos descansando- dijo Mariah -y no quiero presionarte-  
  
-Tu a mi nunca me presionas- dijo Ray viendo a Mariah -vente vamonos-  
  
-Ray espérame- dijo Mariah Ambos chicos salieron del baño, pero al momento de salir, Tyson, Kai, Max, el Jefe y Yukitsa se pararon en seco al ver que Ray y Mariah salían juntos del baño de mujeres. -RAY, MARIAH, ¿qué hacían ustedes dos en el baño?- pregunto Max confundido  
  
-Sabían que no es correcto, hacerlo, ya que ustedes todavía son unos niños- dijo Kenny  
  
-AAHHH SON UNOS MAL PENSADOS- dijo Ray bastante avergonzado  
  
-Si, RAY Y YO, SOLO PLATICABAMOS- dijo Mariah  
  
-¿En el baño de mujeres?- pregunto Kai con una sonrisa maliciosa, la cual es muy rara en Kai  
  
-Para mi que no estaban solo platicando- dijo Yukitsa en un tono de molestia  
  
-Si tienes toda la razón, tal vez, mientras platicaban se daban caricias o besitos o abrazos - dijo Tyson en un tono muy divertido  
  
-Ya cállate, ARAÑASOS- dijo Mariah mientras le rasguñaba la cara a Tyson  
  
-AUCH, NO TENIAS PORQUE HACER ESO- dijo Tyson, mientras se sobaba su rostro  
  
-Pobre Tyson, déjame darte algo para que te mejores- dijo Yukitsa acercándosele de una forma muy decidida  
  
-¿Y..qué-que vas..vas...a...a. hacer Yu-Yu-Yukitsa- dijo Tyson muy nervioso  
  
-Esto- dijo Yukitsa sacando un bote de alcohol  
  
-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH noooooo Yukitsa noo por favor- dijo Tyson muy asustado  
  
-Vamos no te dolerá tanto- dijo Yukitsa untándole alcohol  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ME QUEMO- dijo Tyson corriendo por todas las partes de el lugar en el que estaban.  
  
-Pobre Tyson, deja te doy un beso, para que te sientas mejor- dijo Yukitsa dándole un beso a Tyson en la frente  
  
-AAAAAAAAHHHHH AUXILIO DENME YODO, AGUA VENDITA, CLORO, DESINFECTANTE, QUE ME BESO UNA NIÑA, ESTOY INFECTADO- dijo Tyson corriendo por todas partes  
  
-Te detesto Tyson- dijo Yukitsa dándole una bofetada a Tyson  
  
-AUCH- dijo Tyson cayendo al suelo  
  
-Pobre Tyson, esta arañado, quemado, bofeteado e infectado- dijo Max observando al pobre Tyson  
  
-¿Como qué infectado?- pregunto Yukitsa mostrándole su puño a Max  
  
-Quiero decir besado- dijo Max  
  
-Más te vale- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Vaya, pobre de Tyson- dijo Kenny  
  
-Jefe, es hora de revisar los Bey Blades- dijo Dizzi  
  
-Si tienes toda la razón Dizzi- dijo Kenny -por favor síganme todos-  
  
-Si, ¿no vienes Ray?- pregunto Mariah observando a Ray  
  
-Si, ¿pero, no se supone que nos debemos llevar a Tyson- dijo Ray observando a Tyson  
  
-Tengo una idea- dijo Mariah mientras sacaba de un bolsillo un chile  
  
-Ojala y resulte- dijo Ray Mariah introdujo el chile en la boca de Tyson, y este se lo comió rápidamente, pero en ese momento. Mariah corrió a ocultarse atrás de un arbusto, y Ray se le quedo mirando, para ver que era lo que hacia. -¿Mariah qué haces detrás de ese arbusto?- dijo Ray  
  
-Esto- dijo Mariah tapándose las orejas -deberías hacer lo mismo-  
  
-No le veo el caso- dijo Ray  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito Tyson ya que su boca se incendiaba  
  
-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH MIS OIDOS- dijo Ray  
  
-Yo te lo advertí- dijo Mariah   
  
-Rayos- dijo Ray  
  
-Oh viejo, mi boca se incendia- dijo Tyson sacando la lengua, de la cual salía una gran nube de humo.  
  
-Mariah, ¿para que le hacías eso a Tyson?- dijo Ray tapándose los oídos  
  
-Bueno pero por lo menos se pudo despertar- dijo Mariah  
  
-Por lo menos- dijo Ray  
  
-¿Y los demás?- pregunto Tyson  
  
-Se fueron al cuarto de Kenny- dijo Ray  
  
-¿Y ustedes se van a ir, juntos, o prefieren que los acompañe?- pregunto Tyson con una cara de cordero a medio morir  
  
-Lamentablemente acompáñanos- dijo Ray  
  
-Si, de todos modos, ¿qué otra salida tenemos?- dijo Mariah  
  
-Oh gracias chicos son lo máximo- dijo Tyson  
  
-Ya lo sabes- dijeron Mariah y Ray al unísono Todos se fueron al cuarto de Kenny, para revisar sus Bey Blade, pero en el camino Yukitsa se había comprado una soda en botella, y por eso se retrasaron un poco, y eso pudo lograr que Ray, Mariah y Tyson, se unieran a los demás al llegar al cuarto de Kenny, se sorprendieron al ver que todo el escritorio que tenia Kenny, estaba completamente lleno de repuestos de BeyBlade. -Que organizado Kenny- dijo Max con la ayuda del sarcasmo  
  
-Si eres bastante limpio- dijo Tyson  
  
-Por lo menos soy mejor que tu- dijo Kenny  
  
-Bueno, pero no tenias porque decirlo de esa manera- dijo Tyson  
  
-Pues tu tampoco me hables de ese modo, porque tenia que arreglar sus beyblades- dijo Kenny  
  
-Listo, ya me termine, mi soda- dijo Yukitsa que iba a tirar su botella  
  
-Espera....préstame esa botella- dijo Mariah  
  
-¿Y para qué la quieres?- pregunto Yukitsa  
  
-Ya lo veras- dijo Mariah -Kenny ¿tienes hojas de papel, y dos cajas que me prestes?-  
  
-Si, pero para que las quieres?- pregunto Kenny  
  
-Ya lo veras- dijo Mariah  
  
-Bueno, ten, son dos cajas de zapatos, ojala y te sirvan- dijo Kenny  
  
-Claro que me sirven- dijo Mariah Mientras Kenny les explicaba a Ray y a los demás todos sus errores, Mariah hacia un pequeño juego. -Mariah presta más atención ¿quieres?- dijo Kenny molesto  
  
-Perdón Kenny, solo me falta esto- dijo Mariah que escribía dos nombre en las cajas.  
  
-¿Ya terminaste?- pregunto Yukitsa  
  
-Sip- dijo Mariah  
  
-Una pregunta, ¿qué es lo que hiciste?- pregunto Kai  
  
-Un juego que me enseño Lee- dijo Mariah -se llama.......Continuara 


	6. Juego y Rapto

-Mariah presta más atención ¿quiéres?- dijo Kenny molesto  
  
-Perdon Kenny, solo me falta esto- dijo Mariah que escribia dos nombre en las cajas.  
  
-¿Ya terminaste?- pregunto Yukitsa  
  
-Sip- dijo Mariah  
  
-Una pregunta, ¿qué es lo que hisiste?- pregunto Kai  
  
-Un juego que me enseño Lee- dijo Mariah -se llama verdad y castigo-  
  
-Oh rayos, ese juego es muy aburrido- dijo Max  
  
-No como lo jugamos los Withe Tigers- dijo Mariah con una sonrisa maliciosa  
  
-Yo no recuerdo que hayamos jugado a eso- dijo Ray rascandose con un dedo la cabeza  
  
-Es que lo jugamos, cuando tu te fuiste- dijo Mariah con una expresion muy dura  
  
-Oh rayos- dijo Ray con la cabeza baja  
  
-Ni modo- dijo Mariah  
  
-¿Y cómo se juega?- pregunto Yukitsa confundida  
  
-Mira, todos nos ponemos en circulo, y con la botella que me diste....- dijo Mariah siendo interumpida por Yukitsa  
  
-Diras la que me robaste- dijo Yukitsa mirandola de una forma mala  
  
-Perdon- dijo Mariah -bueno como decia, esta botella la ponemos en el suelo dejando que gire, y despues la persona que es apuntada por la boca de la botella, se le hace una pregunta, la cual es ¿verdad o castigo?, y si responde verdad, se saca un papel de la caja de castigos, pero si elige verdad, se saca un papel de la caja de verdades- dijo Mariah  
  
-Pero si no se quieres decir o hacer lo que te diga la caja- pregunto Tyson con la cara de no quiero  
  
-Pues se hace esto, si no cumples con la pregunta o el castigo, se te quita una prenda de vestir- dijo Mariah con una cara maligna  
  
-¿Segura que asi se juega?- pregunto Ray algo sonrojado  
  
-Bueno, eso no lo ponia Lee, para hacerlo más interesante- dijo Mariah con una expresion de que yo no tengo la culpa  
  
-Bueno, entonces yo si juego- dijo Max sentandose con las piernas cruzadas  
  
-Si, Max juega yo también- dijo Tyson sentandose al lado de Yukitsa y Max  
  
-Si Tyson juega, yo también dijo Kenny -además su abuelo me pidio que le ayudara a cuidarlo-  
  
-Ya me covensieron- dijo Kai  
  
-¿Ray, no quieres jugar?- pregunto Mariah con una expresion que a Ray le parecio bastante dulce  
  
-Bueno, esta bien- dijo Ray sentandose al lado de Mariah  
  
-¿Quién gira la botella?- pregunto Tyson  
  
-El que pregunta primero- dijo Mariah  
  
-Genial- dijo Tyson haciendo girar la botella que callo en Kai  
  
-Oh rayos- dijo Kai  
  
-Muy bien, veamos que qieres ¿verdad o castigo?- pregunto Tyson  
  
-Elijo castigo- dijo Kai  
  
-Muy bien veamos- dijo Tyson sacando un papel de la caja -tienes que tomarle la mano a la persona que esta a tu izquierda diciendole que eres su verdadero amor- dijo Tyson aguantando la risa  
  
-¿QUÉ?- pregunto Kai exaltado ya que la persona que estaba a su lado era Max  
  
-Tienes que hacerlo, a menos que quieras quitarte algo de ropa- dijo Tyson  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Kai volteandose y tomando las manos de Max  
  
-Max...tu eres....mi...mi...mi....esto es una tonteria....- dijo Kai enfadado  
  
-Haslo Kai- dijo Tyson  
  
-Max tu me gustas mucho, y creo que eres mi verdadero amor- dijo Kai bastante apenado y a la vez enfadado  
  
-Gracia pero mi corazón no te pertenece- dijo Max  
  
-Eso ya lo se tonto- dijo Kai enfadado  
  
-Oh, no conocia ese lado tuyo Kai jajajajajajajajajaaja- dijo Tyson a carcajadas  
  
-Cierra la boca- dijo Kai golpeando a Tyson  
  
-AUCH, NO KAI, NO- dijo Tyson rogando  
  
-Bien, merecido te lo tenias- dijo Kai -y ahora ¿a quién le tocara sufrir?- la botella giro muy rapido, y callo en Yukitsa  
  
-Ay no- dijo Yukitsa- pero bueno, elijo castigo- dijo Yukitsa con la cabeza baja  
  
-Pues en ese caso tu castigo es que tienes que abrazar a la persona que esta a tu izquierda, y darle un roze de labio- dijo Kai  
  
-¿QUÉ, ESO QUIERES DECIR BESAR A TYSON?- pregunto Yukitsa muy exaltada y sonrojada  
  
-Sip- dijo Kai -eso o darnos una de tus prendas-  
  
-Muy bien, deja lo beso- dijo Yukitsa abrazando Tyson  
  
-Oh dios, Yukitsa me va a besar, esto debe ser un sueño- penso Tyson sonrojado y sintio los calidos labios de Yukitsa, pero rapidamente se separaron  
  
-Listo- dijo Yukitsa separandose de Tyson muy sonrojada  
  
-Ahora te toca Yukitsa- dijo Tyson muy apenado  
  
-Sip- dijo Yukita mientras giraba la botella, y callo en Ray  
  
-Ay dios- dijo Ray muy sonrojado  
  
-¿Qué quieres Ray, verdad o castigo?- pegunto Yukitsa intrigadamente  
  
-Creo que elijire verdad- dijo Ray  
  
-ALELUYA- dijo Kenny -Es que nadie lo habia elegido-  
  
-Bueno, la pregunta es si tubieras que "hacerlo" ¿con quién lo harias y por qué?- pregunto Yukitsa  
  
-A bueno, pues....yo...veras...es...que...yo...pues- balbuceo Ray muy nervioso  
  
-¿YA RAY CON QUIEN?- pregunto Max enojado  
  
-CON MARIAH- dijo Ray sin darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho, y en unos cuantos segundos despues se sonrojo más de lo que pudo, y no solo el, si no que Mariah también  
  
-Y ¿por qué?- pregunto Yukitsa  
  
-Por que es mi mejor amiga- dijo Ray aliviandose más  
  
-Te apuesto que Josh diria, porque esta muy buena- dijo Tyson imitando a Josh  
  
-No me recuerdes ese nombre- dijeron Ray y Mariah al mismo tiempo  
  
-Ya no lo digo, no lo digo- dijo Tyson  
  
-Ray gira la botella- dijo Kenny  
  
-Si- dijo Ray y la botella cayó en Kenny -Muy bien que quieres ¿verdad o castigo?  
  
-Bueno elijo castigo- dijo Kenny  
  
-Que raro nadie elije verdad- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Tal vez le temen- dijo Mariah aun sonrojada  
  
-Bueno el castigo, es que saque a una chica a bailar- dijo Ray  
  
-Esta bien, saco a bailar a Dizzi- dijo Kenny  
  
-¿Se puede'- pregunto Max  
  
-Claro, despues de todo, Dizzi es una chica- dijo Mariah  
  
-Si tienes razón- dijo Ray sin mirar a Mariah  
  
-Listo, ahora le toca ah- dijo Kenny girando la botella - A Mariah, y que quieres ¿verdad o castigo?-  
  
-Pues quiero castigo- dijo Mariah  
  
-De acuerdo el castigo es........que hagas todo lo que te pide la persona que te hizo el castigo, por 15 minutos- dijo Kenny  
  
-OH genial- dijo Mariah en forma sarcastica  
  
-Muy bien, parate y para a Ray- dijo Kenny  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntaron confundidos Ray y Mariah  
  
-Solo, tomalo de la mano, y paralo- dijo Kenny  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Mariah  
  
-Ahora Ray toma el control- dijo Kenny  
  
-¿QUÉ quieres decir con eso? - pregunto Mariah algo asustada  
  
-Que Ray puedes hacer lo que el quiera contigo, por 15 minutos- dijo Kenny  
  
-AY dios, Ray tranquilisate- penso Ray mientras miraba cada centímetro de Mariah  
  
-Solo has lo que quieras Ray- dijo Mariah casi en susurro  
  
-Esa bien- dijo Ray y se quito la camisa que traia arriaba, ya que traia otra abajo Mariah se sonrojo al notar esto, y por poco y se desmayaba al pensar, en lo que iba Ray a hacer, pero Ray solo dijo esto. -No puedo Kenny, ten mi camisa- dijo Ray  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Kenny confundido  
  
-Ray ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- pregunto Yukitsa enojada  
  
-Por supuesto- dijo Ray mientras se alejaba de los demás con Yukitsa  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto Ray  
  
-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo pregunto Yukitsa  
  
-¿Que fue qué?- pregunto Ray  
  
-Porque no besaste o por lo menos tocaste a Mariah- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Es que, yo no puedo faltarle al respeto- dijo Ray algo sonrojado  
  
-Pero ella te dio su autorisación- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Lo se pero no me parecio correcto- dijo Ray  
  
-¿Y te hubiera gustado tocarla?- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Por supuesto que si, me hubiera encantado, pero no sin su permiso- dijo Ray esto muy rápido y se quedo paralizado unos segundos despues, e instantaneamente se puso del color del tomate  
  
-Lo sabia te gusta Mariah- dijo Yukitsa muy alegre  
  
-SSSSSSHHHHHH- dijo Ray tapandole la boca a Yukitsa -Te puede oir-  
  
-De acuerdo ya no lo dire- dijo Yukitsa -Promesa de niña exploradora  
  
-¿Fuiste una niña exploradora?- pregunto Ray en un tono muy ingenuo  
  
-No, pero siempre quise decirlo- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Te entiendo, pero no deverias decirlo, por que tu nu lo eres- dijo Ray  
  
-No me arruines el momento- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Bueno, cambiando de tema- dijo Ray incandose a los pies de Yukitsa -POR FAVOR NO SE LO DIGAS-  
  
-Ya te entendi, no problemo- dijo Yukitsa con un tono italiano  
  
-Oh gracias- dijo Ray parandose  
  
-De nada- dijo Yukitsa -pero quiero que hagas algo-  
  
-Oh rayos- dijo Ray callendose al estilo japones -¿Y QUÉ ES?-  
  
-Te lo dire pero no tienes porque gritar- dijo Yukitsa tapandose los oidos  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Ray  
  
-Quiero que me ayudes a conquistar a Tyson- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Oh...esta...bien, pero tu ayudame a conquistar a Mariah- dijo Ray  
  
-Por supuesto, pero creo que es hora de volver con los demás- dijo Yukitsa retirandose  
  
-Si claro- dijo Ray siguiendola Todos los Blaid Bleakers estubieron mucho tiempo jugando a ese juego, hasta que llego la media noche, y todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. -Creo que nos pasamos de la cuenta jugando- dijo Tyson algo cansado  
  
-Si tienes toda la razón- dijo Max algo cansado  
  
-Yo ya me voy a la cama- dijo Yukitsa -¿me acompañas Tyson?-  
  
-Por supuesto- dijo Tyson recobrando sus energias  
  
-Buenas noches- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Buenas noches- dijeron Ray y Mariah mientras se despedian de los demás  
  
-¿Te acompaño a tu habitacion Mariah?- pregunto Ray con los dedos crusados atras de su espalda  
  
-Por supuesto- dijo Mariah regalandole una sonrisa a Ray  
  
-Bueno vamos- dijo Ray  
  
-¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa Ray?- dijo Mariah timidamente  
  
-Por supuesto- dijo Ray observando a Mariah  
  
-¿De qué hablabas con Yukitsa hace unas horas?- pregunto Mariah intrigadamente  
  
-A...bueno...ve...ve...veras...yo y Yu...Yu...Yukitsa habalbamos...de....de...de- tartamudeo Ray muy nervioso  
  
-¿Ray, por favor se sincero, te gusta?- pregunto Mariah mirando fijamente a Ray a los ojos  
  
-No- dijo Ray con una sonrisa en su rostro -¿Por qué?-  
  
-No por nada- dijo Mariah  
  
-Bueno ya llegamos- dijo Ray viendo el cuarto de Mariah  
  
-Gracias- dijo Mariah dulcemente  
  
-De nada, adios- dijo Ray retirandose  
  
-Adios- dijo Mariah cerrando la puerta Al dia siguiente. -Vaya que bien dormi- dijo Mariah caminando por los corredores del hotel  
  
-Me alegro- dijo una voz que para Mariah le es muy familiar  
  
-¿Josh, qué haces aquí?- pregunto Mariah confundida  
  
-Vengo por algo- dijo Josh hacercandose a Mariah desididamente  
  
-¿Y qué es?- pregunto Mariah asustada  
  
-Tu- dijo Josh agarrando a Mariah por el brazo  
  
-NO, SUELTAME, AUXILIO- grito Mariah lo más furte que pudo  
  
-Tu vendras conmigo- dijo Josh arastrando a Mariah  
  
-AUXILIO, Ray ayudameRRRRAAAAAAAYYYY AYUDAME- grito Mariah  
  
-No gastes saliva preciosa, el no vendra- dijo Josh  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito Mariah  
  
-Ya callate- dijo Josh mientras le aventaba unos sobmiferos  
  
-De repente siento mucho sueño, ya no puedo más, RAY ayudame- susurro Mariah mientras caia en el poder de aquellos sobmiferos  
  
-Por fin eres mia Curvas Peligrosas- dijo Josh mientras se acercaba a Mariah lentamente  
  
-NO MIENTRAS YO ESTE VIVO- dijo Ray plantandole una patada a Josh en la cara  
  
-MALDITO, ¿por qué siempre estas con ella?- dijo Josh  
  
-Porque ella es mi mejor amiga, y no dejare que nada malo le suseda- dijo Ray poniendose en una pose de artes marciales  
  
-Ya hasta parece que es tu novia- dijo Josh en un tono de molestia  
  
-Pues no lo es- dijo Ray algo sonrojado  
  
-Sabes, eres una persona muy detestable- dijo Josh con un aire engreido  
  
-Vaya, el burro hablando de orejas- dijo Ray en un tono burlon  
  
-Mejor callate- dijo Josh enfadado  
  
-Le harias un gran favor al mundo si tu cerraras tu bocota- dijo Ray  
  
-No gracias, prefiero llevarme a Curvas Peligrosas- dijo Josh cargando a Mariah en sus brazos  
  
-Sera mejor que la sueltes- dijo Ray dandole un puñetazo a Josh el cual esta vez Josh esquibo  
  
-¿No te atrveras a golpear a tu amiga, o si?- pregunto Josh ocultandose tras el cuerpo de Mariah, la cual estaba dormida  
  
-Maldicion, no puedo golpear a Mariah, ¿qué hare?- penso Ray maldiciendose  
  
-Admitelo, no puedes salvar a tu amiga, esta vez- dijo Josh con un tono de victoria  
  
-Rayos, Mariah, no podre salvarte esta vez- penso Ray incandose  
  
-Jajajajajajajajaja, creo que eh ganado- dijo Josh felizmente -Y AHORA ME LLEVARE A CUR........- Josh no pudo terminar su oración ya que una persona le planto una patada en la espalda, y esto hizo que Josh y Mariah calleran al suelo  
  
-No lo creo- dijo la voz ruda de........continuara 


	7. Amor escondido ,casi declarado

-Jajajajajajajajaja, creo que eh ganado- dijo Josh felizmente -Y AHORA ME LLEVARE A CUR........- Josh no pudo terminar su oración ya que una persona le planto una patada en la espalda, y esto hizo que Josh y Mariah cayeran al suelo  
  
-No lo creo- dijo la voz ruda de Lee  
  
-¿Lee, qué haces aquí?- pregunto Ray confundido y exaltado  
  
-¿Qué le paso a Mariah?- pregunto Lee preocupado  
  
-Veras Mariah, se encuentra inconsciente, por culpa de este hombre- dijo Ray señalando a Josh  
  
-Ya veo, pero en cierta forma esto es tu culpa- dijo Lee severamente  
  
-¿Mi culpa?- pregunto Ray furioso  
  
-Si, tu culpa, porque se supone, que tu debes cuidar a Mariah, ya que ella es muy importante, tanto para mi como para ti- dijo Lee de una forma muy dura, algo parecida a la de Kai, pero también al mencionar lo ultimo se sonrojo un poco  
  
-Entiendo, pero, ¿porque estas aquí en EE.UU.?- pregunto Ray confundido y en un tono muy pequeño de desprecio  
  
-Te lo explico más tarde- dijo Lee A pocos metros de ahí, se encontraban Max, Tyson y Kai, los cuales caminaban y a la vez platicaban alegremente, excepto Kai, pero observaron unas siluetas cerca de ahí, y corrieron, para observar lo que sucedía en ese lugar. -¿Ray, qué paso?- pregunto Kai sorprendido de ver a Mariah en el suelo  
  
-¿LEE, QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?- pregunto Tyson exaltado  
  
-Te lo digo después- dijo Lee tranquilamente  
  
-Oigan, no es por nada pero, ¿no creen que deberían levantar a Mariah del suelo?- pregunto Max con aquella excesivamente grande gota de sudor en la cabeza  
  
-Es verdad- dijeron al unísono Ray y Lee, y ambos levantaron a Mariah y la llevaron a la habitación de Yukitsa ya que era la más cercana, y Tyson en realidad quería entrar ahí.  
  
-¿Pueden decirme, por qué Mariah esta inconsciente?- pregunto Yukitsa observando a Mariah sorprendida  
  
-Ray, tu dile ya que tu eres el que estaba ahí mucho antes de que Lee, apareciera- dijo Kai  
  
-Si, verán, cuando yo me levante, salí de mi habitación, y salí a caminar- dijo Ray tranquilamente  
  
-Y casualmente, ¿caminabas por el cuarto de Mariah?- pregunto Tyson con una expresión maliciosa  
  
-Oh, pues si, pero al caminar por ahí, oí unos gritos, y corrí para ver de quien eran esos gritos, y descubrí que eran de Mariah, ya que Josh la estaba atacando, pero cuando yo había llegado, ella estaba inconsciente, pero oí que estaba gritando mi nombre, aun no se por que, pero yo luche, con Josh, pero- dijo Ray con dificultad  
  
-Yo le gane a ese tipo- dijo Lee con un aire superior  
  
-Ya veo, pero ¿quién eres tu?- pregunto Yukitsa confundida  
  
-Veras, yo soy Lee, miembro y capitán, del equipo, de los White Tigers- dijo Lee, con aquel ya antes mencionado aire de superioridad  
  
-Vaya, eso es muy interesante- dijo Yukitsa -pero que tienen que ver Ray y Mariah contigo?- volvió a preguntar Yukitsa  
  
-Bueno, Ray era un Withe Tiger, pero ya no lo es, pero aun así, es uno de mis más viejos amigos y rivales- dijo Lee  
  
-¿Rival en qué?- pregunto Max  
  
-Pues en.....en algo- dijo Ray algo sonrojado  
  
-Si en algo- dijo Lee igualmente sonrojado  
  
-¿Y Mariah qué es tuya?- pregunto Yukitsa  
  
-Pues ella es, una de los miembros del equipo de los White Tigers, y aun que ahora este con ustedes, ella sigue siendo un Whithe Tiger- dijo Lee  
  
-¿Y yo, ya no soy un White Tiger?- pregunto Ray algo triste  
  
-Por supuesto que si, pero por el momento no- dijo Lee dándole una palmada en la espalda a Ray  
  
-Vaya que interesante- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Si verdad Yukitsa- dijo Tyson acercándose a Yukitsa tímidamente  
  
-Si que lo es- dijo Yukitsa algo sonrojada  
  
-¿Rayos, en donde estoy?- pregunto Mariah abriendo sus ojos color dorados  
  
-Me alegro de que hayas despertado- dijo Lee algo sonrojado  
  
-¿LEE, QUÉ HACES TU AQUÍ?- pregunto Mariah muy sorprendida  
  
-¿Que sucede, no te alegra volverme a ver?- pregunto Lee alegremente  
  
-Nunca dije eso, pero ¿por qué estas aquí en Estados Unidos?- pregunto Mariah un poco más tranquila  
  
-Es que, gane un concurso, y el primer premio era, un viaje todo pagado a Estados Unidos, las Vegas- dijo Lee muy feliz  
  
-Pues me alegro por ti- dijo Mariah con una sonrisa  
  
-¿Ya te encuentras bien?- pregunto Yukitsa algo preocupada  
  
-Oh, ahora que lo pienso, sip, me siento mucho mejor, pero eso me recuerda, ¿en donde esta Ray?- pregunto Mariah algo preocupada  
  
-Aquí estoy- dijo Ray  
  
-¿No te golpeo Josh?- pregunto Mariah  
  
-No- dijo Ray  
  
-¿Y donde esta Josh?- pregunto Mariah asustada  
  
-No te preocupes Mariah, ya le di una paliza- dijo Lee  
  
-¿Tu?- pregunto Mariah  
  
-Si, Mariah, el fue- dijo Ray bajando la mirada  
  
-Ya veo, entonces gracias Lee- dijo Mariah dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lee Ante esto, todos se sorprendieron, y Lee se quedo paralizado, al igual que Ray, pero Ray de rabia, y Lee se sonrojo mucho, pero no tanto como Ray cuando Mariah hace esto. -No...no...no fue na...na..nada- dijo Lee con dificultad  
  
-Jajajajajjajajajaja- río Mariah a carcajadas  
  
-¿QUÉ ES LO GRACIOSO?- pregunto Lee furioso y sonrojado  
  
-La cara que pusiste- dijo Mariah alegremente  
  
-Oh, ya veo- dijo Lee malhumorado  
  
-No te enojes Lee, eso fue por haber golpeado a Josh- dijo Mariah parándose de la cama. Mariah al pararse de la cama, camino de una forma muy decidida y sensual, hacia una persona, la cual era Ray, el cual se sonrojo al ver a Mariah acercándosele de esa forma, pero desvió rápidamente su mirada. - Pero este es para Ray- dijo Mariah dándole un beso a Ray en la mejilla, el cual se sonrojo mucho más que Lee, ya que había sentido los suaves labios de Mariah sobre su piel, y eso para Ray fue muy mágico  
  
-¿Y e..eso...por-por-por qué?- pregunto Ray de una forma muy torpe y nerviosa  
  
-Pues por haber luchado con Josh- dijo Mariah dulcemente y con una sonrisa en su rostro  
  
-No fue nada- dijo Ray  
  
-Lo se, pero siempre doy las gracias- dijo Mariah  
  
-Bueno, cambiando el tema, yo ya tengo hambre- dijo Tyson  
  
-AAAHHH- dijeron todos menos Tyson cayéndose al suelo al estilo japonés  
  
-Chicos, para ser más sincera, yo también tengo hambre- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Mejor vamos a decirle al señor Dickinson- dijo Max  
  
-Si, tienes toda la razón- dijo Mariah saliendo del cuarto con Yukitsa y Tyson  
  
-¿No vienes Lee?- pregunto Ray  
  
-Si, ya voy, solo que yo no pago- dijo Lee en una forma presumida  
  
-Tampoco nosotros, ya que esto lo paga, la BBA- dijo Ray en el mismo tono  
  
-Esta bien, pero no seas presumido Ray- dijo Lee  
  
-"El burro hablando de orejas"- dijo Ray en una forma molesta  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Lee furioso  
  
-Nada- dijo Ray nervioso  
  
-Más te vale- dijo Lee  
  
-Bueno pero no te enojes- dijo Ray  
  
-Pues no me provoques- dijo Lee  
  
-Chicos ¿van a venir si o no?- pregunto Mariah enojada entrando al cuarto  
  
-Ya vamos- dijeron Lee y Ray saliendo de la habitación Todos se dirigieron al cuarto del señor Dickinson, y tocaron a la puerta. Toc-Toc-Toc -Adelante- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-Hola señor Dickinson- dijeron todos en coro  
  
-Hola muchachos, ¿Lee?, vaya que sorpresa- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-Es un gusto conocerlo señor- dijo Lee extendiendo su mano  
  
-El gusto es todo mío- dijo el señor Dickinson estrechando esa mano  
  
-Señor Dickinson ¿podemos comer?- dijo Tyson poniendo unos ojos de cordero a medio morir  
  
-Claro pero no tienes que poner esa cara Tyson- el señor Dickinson con una enorme sonrisa  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Tyson  
  
-Si quieres Lee, puedes venir- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-Es usted muy amable señor Dickinson- dijo Lee  
  
-Veo que ustedes, los White Tigers son muy serviciales y amables- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-¿Y nosotros?- pregunto Tyson  
  
-No- dijo Kai  
  
-No te pregunte a ti Kai- dijo Tyson furioso  
  
-Si lo son, pero menos- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-Ouh- dijo Tyson con la cabeza baja  
  
-Jajajajajajajajaja- rieron Mariah, Ray y Lee  
  
-Y ustedes dejen de reírse- dijo Tyson con una enorme cabeza sobre el trío gatuno  
  
-Bueno pero no te enojes- dijeron este trío de gatos  
  
-Pues no me hagan enojar- dijo Tyson  
  
-Oye, le voy a hablar a Kenny- dijo Max  
  
-Me parece bien- dijo Tyson  
  
-Pues aunque no te parezca- dijo Max  
  
-Ouh- dijo Tyson con la cabeza baja  
  
-Pobre Tyson, pero yo se como lo podemos animar- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Con un golpe- dijo Mariah sacando, no se de donde ni como , pero saco un enorme mazo  
  
-Me animo, me animo, pero no me mates- dijo Tyson asustado  
  
-Mariah, quieren animarlo, no matarlo- dijo Ray furioso  
  
-Bueno pero no te enojes- dijo Mariah  
  
-Yo no me refería a eso con animarlo, sino a esto- dijo Yukitsa dándole un beso a Tyson en la mejilla  
  
-Ya me siento mejor- dijo Tyson recuperando sus energías  
  
-Ya llego, por quien lloraban- dijo Dizzi bajo el brazo de Kenny  
  
-Lamento el retraso- dijo Kenny  
  
-Hola- dijeron todos  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH UN WHITE TIGER- grito Kenny asustado -RAPIDO ESCONDAN A RAY-  
  
-No es necesario, el ya es nuestro amigo- dijo Tyson  
  
-Oh, esta bien- dijo Kenny tranquilizándose -¿Me das tu autógrafo?- Al oír esto, todos se cayeron al estilo japonés. -Por supuesto- dijo Lee algo extrañado  
  
-Muchas gracias- dijo Kenny  
  
-De nada- dijo Lee  
  
-Bueno, bajemos todos para comer- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-Si- dijeron todos saliendo del cuarto del señor Dickinson Después de unos minutos, todos se subieron a un autobús, reservado para ellos, y después, llegaron a un restaurante muy elegante. -Lee, perdóname el ser indiscreta pero, ¿cuanto tiempo estarás aquí?- pregunto Mariah  
  
-Pues veras, estaré aquí otros dos días- dijo Lee algo deprimido  
  
-Que lastima, porque, dentro de una semana y cuatro días será el torneo Estadounidense- dijo Mariah algo deprimida  
  
-Pero no estés deprimida, te queda mejor en tu rostro una sonrisa- dijo Lee  
  
-Gracias- dijo Mariah con una sonrisa  
  
-¿Quién se cree qué es?- susurro Ray enfadado  
  
-Pero como decía, los puedo ver por televisión- dijo Lee  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo Mariah  
  
-Oh rayos, ¿cuando traerán la comida?- dijo Tyson enojado  
  
-Tyson, aquí en este restaurante tienen el servicio de buffet- dijo Ray  
  
-Rayos, me lo hubieran dicho antes- dijo Tyson corriendo  
  
-Espera Tyson- dijo Yukitsa agarrandolo de la camisa  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Tyson desesperado  
  
- Por si no lo has notado, el buffet esta cerrado, por eso ordenamos comida- dijo Yukitsa severamente  
  
-Oh rayos- dijo Tyson llorando unas cascadas de gotas  
  
-Tranquilo Tyson- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Tyson Después de 15 minutos, apareció la comida, y por supuesto que Tyson y Max, como de costumbre, comieron lo más rápido que pudieron, mientras que todo el restaurante posaba sus ojos sobre ellos. -Vaya modales- dijo Ray sorprendido  
  
-Creo que ellos son todo lo opuesto a chicos con modales en la mesa- dijo Mariah con la típica gota excesivamente grande de sudor en su cabeza  
  
-Opino lo mismo- dijeron Ray y Lee al mismo tiempo  
  
-Bueno mejor vamos a comer antes de que Max y Tyson lo hagan- dijo Kenny  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo Kai Todos terminaron de comer, y se fueron al autobus, el cual los llevo al hotel. -Vaya, comí como rey- dijo Tyson  
  
-Igual yo- dijo Max  
  
-Pues como no, si se comieron la mitad del restaurante-dijo Ray  
  
-Valió la pena- dijo Tyson  
  
-Por pura suerte, lo paga la BBA- dijo Kenny  
  
- No se ustedes pero yo me retiro- dijo Lee  
  
-Buenas noches -dijo Mariah  
  
-Buenas noches Mariah- dijo Lee  
  
-¿Ray, te gustaría acompañarme a mi habitación?- pregunto Mariah algo sonrojada  
  
-Me encantaría- dijo Ray  
  
-Buenas noches chicos- dijo Yukitsa -vamonos Tyson-  
  
-Sipilili- dijo Tyson alegre  
  
-Bueno los veo luego chicos- dijo Kai  
  
-Adiós Kai- dijo Max  
  
-Adiós bobo- dijo Kai  
  
-No soy bobo, bueno no importa, vamonos Kenny- dijo Max  
  
-Claro- dijo Kenny Mientras tanto, con Ray y Mariah. -Oye Mariah ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Ray muy sonrojado  
  
-Por supuesto Ray- dijo Mariah con una tierna sonrisa  
  
-¿Te gusta algún chico?- pregunto Ray muy sonrojado  
  
-Pues.... para ser sincera....pues si.... me gusta mucho ....... un chico- dijo Mariah igual de sonrojada  
  
- ¿Y me puedes decir quién es?- pregunto Ray aun más rojo  
  
-Lo siento Ray, eso no te lo puedo decir- dijo Mariah en un tono muy alegre  
  
-Por favor- dijo Ray  
  
-No señor, eso no- dijo Mariah algo enfadada  
  
-Bueno una pregunta más- dijo Ray seriamente  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Mariah -¿y cuál es?-  
  
-¿Te gusta Lee?- pregunto Ray seriamente y mirando fijamente a Mariah y clavando su vista en sus ojos color dorado  
  
-Jajajajajajajajaja, que gracioso- dijo Mariah atacada de la risa  
  
-Es en serio- dijo Ray pegando a Mariah a la pared y acorralándola entre sus brazos  
  
-Por supuesto que no- dijo Mariah sonrojada, por lo cerca que estaba de Ray- además Lee tiene novia-  
  
-¿Qué?- pregunto Ray sorprendido  
  
-Te digo la verdad, Lee tiene novia- dijo Mariah  
  
-¿Y cómo se llama?- pregunto Ray  
  
-Se llama Kaome Hitaru- dijo Mariah  
  
-¿Y cómo es?- pregunto Ray  
  
-Es alta, de piel blanca, con ojos azules y cabello negro- dijo Mariah  
  
-Vaya, debe ser muy linda- dijo Ray-para que le guste a Lee-  
  
-Si, lo es, además ya conoces a Lee, le gustan las chicas lindas- dijo Mariah algo triste  
  
-No debería decirte esto, pero tu le gustabas antes a Lee- dijo Ray  
  
-Si, ya lo sabia, pero no lo se, a veces pienso que no soy bonita- dijo Mariah triste  
  
-No digas eso- dijo Ray duramente  
  
-Solo digo la verdad- dijo Mariah  
  
-Pues no me párese, ya que tu, de seguro le gustas a muchos chicos- dijo Ray  
  
-Por ejemplo- dijo Mariah con el mismo tono de tristeza  
  
-Pues, Josh- dijo Ray algo molesto  
  
-Si, pero, es que el no me gusta- dijo Mariah enojada   
  
-Me alegro- pensó Ray  
  
-Sabes a mi me gusta un chico, pero yo no se si el esta interesado en mi- dijo Mariah algo triste  
  
-Yo creo que lo esta- dijo Ray  
  
-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto Mariah  
  
-Pues, no lo se, porque no se quien es, pero de seguro tu le gustas- dijo Ray algo triste  
  
-Solo espero, que yo le guste- dijo Mariah-  
  
- Mariah mira esta lloviendo- dijo Ray observando las gotas de agua  
  
-Se ve muy lindo, ¿no crees?- pregunto Mariah  
  
-Si- dijo Ray Ambos contemplaron las gotas de lluvia, claro que Mariah seguía pegada a la pared, ya que Ray la había pegado contra la pared, pero parecía, que no le molestaba a Mariah en lo más mínimo. -La lluvia se ve realmente hermosa- dijo Ray  
  
-Si, pero solo espero que no- Mariah no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que un rayo, la interrumpió, y esto ocasiono que Mariah abrazara lo más fuerte que pudo a Ray, y claro que Ray se sonrojo al notar que Mariah lo abrazaba  
  
-Vaya, la sensación de tener a Mariah pegada a mi cuerpo es muy mágica, no me gustaría que se despegara de mi- pensó Ray cerrando sus ojos  
  
-Oh, rayos, los detesto- dijo Mariah abrazada a Ray  
  
-Tranquila, no te harán daño- dijo Ray abrazando y acariciando la cabeza de Mariah de una forma muy dulce.  
  
-Dios mío, estoy abrazando a Ray pero ¿por qué no se aparta de mi será que le?, no, eso es imposible....creo-pensó Mariah muy apenada  
  
-No recordaba lo mucho que te daban miedo los rayos- dijo Ray con una sonrisa en su rostro  
  
-Lo siento, pero ¿te puedo pedir un pequeño favor?- pregunto Mariah tímidamente  
  
-Por supuesto, ¿cuál es?- pregunto Ray  
  
-¿Podría dormir contigo esta noche?- pregunto Mariah muy sonrojada y aun aferrada a Ray  
  
-¿QUÉ?- dijo Ray desconcertado y en ese momento se separo rápidamente de Mariah muy apenado y sonrojado  
  
-Por favor, es que me dan mucho miedo los rayos- dijo Mariah de una forma que a Ray le pareció muy inocente  
  
-Es..es-es-esta bi-bi-bien- tartamudeo Ray muy sonrojado  
  
-Gracias, te prometo que solo será por esta noche- dijo Mariah algo feliz  
  
-Bueno sígueme- dijo Ray caminando mecánicamente Ambos llegaron a la habitación de Ray, los dos estaban muy sonrojados y los dos entraron a la habitación. -Bueno mejor vamos a dormirnos- dijo Ray muy sonrojado  
  
-Si- dijo Mariah -eres muy amable-  
  
-Somos amigos, y los amigos se hacen favores- dijo Ray acomodándose entre las sabanas  
  
-Entonces gracias por brindarme tu amistad- dijo Mariah con una sonrisa y acomodándose entre las sabanas al igual que Ray  
  
-No es nada- dijo Ray dándole la espalda para dormir  
  
-Buenas noches Ray- dijo Mariah de una forma muy dulce  
  
-Buenas noches Mariah- dijo Ray en el mismo tono de voz Mariah no podía dormir, estaba muy nerviosa y asustada, mientras más rayos caían más miedo tenia, y mientras más tiempo pasaba más nerviosa se ponía, y entonces, un enorme rayo calló, y esto hizo que Mariah sin pensarlo dos veces, se abrazo a Ray, temblando, y esto hizo que Ray, se sonrojara más que nunca, ¿cómo podría dormir en toda la noche, teniendo a una chica tan linda abrazándolo?, era lo que se preguntaba Ray. -Discúlpame Ray- dijo Mariah muy apenada y dejando de abrazarlo  
  
-No..no-no-no importa- dijo Ray aun sonrojado  
  
-Es que, ya sabes que no soporto esos rayos- dijo Mariah  
  
-Tengo una idea- dijo Ray volteando a ver los ojos de Mariah  
  
-¿Y cuál es?- pregunto Mariah tímidamente  
  
-Pues yo pensaba, que si tu querías, tu podías abrazarme, y así no tendrías tanto miedo, y yo no tendría tanto frío- dijo Ray muy apenado  
  
-Me parece bien- dijo Mariah abrazando a Ray  
  
-Bueno, buenas noches Mariah- dijo Ray dulcemente  
  
-Buenas noches Ray- dijo Mariah en el mismo tono de voz Después de unas horas, algo despertó a Ray, era un sonido, y notó que el teléfono estaba sonando, entonces se movió lentamente, para agarrarlo y no despertar a Mariah. -¿Bueno?- dijo Ray algo adormilado  
  
-Ray, soy yo Yukitsa, me han informado que mañana aremos un viaje todos los Blead Breackers, solo te hablo para eso- dijo Yukitsa -Adiós-  
  
-Adiós- dijo Ray adormilado Después de eso Ray se quedo tremendamente dormido, y se acerco lentamente a Mariah, y rozo su cara, contra el cabello rosado de Mariah. Ray despertó, y lo primero que vio, fue el hermoso rostro de Mariah, la cual estaba tremendamente dormida, Ray no pudo evitar sonrojarse, al ver su rostro. -Vaya, se ve tan hermosa- pensó Ray muy sonrojado  
  
-Buenos días- dijo Mariah abriendo sus ojos color dorado  
  
-Buenos días- dijo Ray parándose de la cama algo sonrojado -¿dormiste bien?-  
  
-Si, de maravilla- dijo Mariah con una sonrisa en su rostro y parándose de la cama  
  
-Me alegro- dijo Ray contemplando la sonrisa de Mariah  
  
-¿Qué miras?- pregunto Mariah alegre  
  
-No nada- dijo Ray nervioso  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Mariah -creo que mejor me devuelvo a mi cuarto, para poderme bañar y vestirme-  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Ray  
  
-Muchas gracias Ray- dijo Mariah  
  
-De nada- dijo Ray  
  
-Bueno te veo después, adiós- dijo Mariah con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta  
  
-Adiós Mariah- dijo Ray de una forma muy dulce Mariah salió del cuarto de Ray, y se dirigió a su cuarto, donde se baño, peino y arreglo, después Mariah salió de su cuarto, y se dirigió al desayunador del hotel y en el camino se encontro con Lee. -Buenos días Lee- dijo Mariah alegremente  
  
-Buenos días Mariah, ¿por qué tan contenta?- pregunto Lee  
  
-Eso no te lo diré- dijo Mariah en un tono muy alegre  
  
-De todas formas no quería saberlo- dijo Lee  
  
-Pues entonces ¿para qué preguntas?- dijo Mariah enojada  
  
-Es que soy muy curioso- dijo Lee  
  
-Recuerda Lee, la curiosidad mato al gato- dijo Mariah  
  
-Lo tendré en cuenta, pero cambiando de tema, la razón de tu felicidad, ¿no será un chico, cierto?- pregunto Lee en un tono picarón  
  
-Eh, claro que-que-que no- dijo Mariah muy nerviosa y sonrojado  
  
-No se, pero no me convences del todo- dijo Lee  
  
-Pues es tu culpa por no confiar en mi- dijo Mariah  
  
-Sabes, no es por nada, pero ¿no tendrá tu felicidad que ver con Ray?- dijo Lee  
  
-Por supuesto que no- dijo Mariah muy sonrojada y enojada  
  
-Mariah no es por nada, pero si eres más observadora, notaras que le gustas excesivamente a un chico- dijo Lee  
  
-¿En serio?- pregunto Mariah sonrojada  
  
-Claro, bueno eso es lo que me dijo- dijo Lee retirándose  
  
-¿ Y quién te lo dijo?- pregunto Mariah intrigada  
  
-Lo siento, pero esa es información confidencial- dijo Lee  
  
-Bueno, te veo luego Lee- dijo Mariah  
  
-Adiós Mariah- dijo Lee Mariah se sentó en una mesa del desayunador, ya que los demás, como eran las 8:17 am, no se habían levantado ahí empezó a comer un cereal, y al cabo de unos minutos, una persona se sentó al lado de ella, era una chica de ojos azules, piel blanca, y pelo amarillo, de nombre Yukitsa. -Buenos días Mariah- dijo Yukitsa con una sonrisa en su rostro  
  
-Muy buenos días Yukitsa-. dijo Mariah en el mismo tono  
  
-Oye esto te sonara extraño pero, ¿somos amigas?- pregunto Yukitsa  
  
-Por supuesto- dijo Mariah  
  
-Hay, muchas gracias, es que, no se, creí que no te agradaba- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-No te preocupes, creo que somos buenas amigas- dijo Mariah  
  
-Que bueno- dijo Yukitsa en un tono de alivio  
  
-¿Por qué me lo preguntaste?- pregunto Mariah  
  
-Es que, yo no tengo amigas que sean mujeres, solo tengo amigos que son hombre- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Ya veo, ahora que lo pienso, yo también- dijo Mariah  
  
-Mira ahí viene Tyson- dijo Yukitsa sonrojándose  
  
-¿Por qué te sonrojaste?- pregunto Mariah  
  
-Por nada- dijo Yukitsa algo nerviosa  
  
-¿No será que te gusta?- pregunto Mariah  
  
-NO-nonono, cla-cla-claro que-que-que no- dijo Yukitsa muy sonrojada  
  
-No te creo- dijo Mariah -se que te gusta....- Mariah no pudo terminar ya que Yukista le tapo la baca con su mano  
  
-Cierra la boca, que ahí viene Tyson- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Buenos días- dijo Tyson medio adormilado  
  
-¿No dormiste bien Tyson?- pregunto Yukitsa preocupada  
  
-Me temo que, ya que a la 1:00 de la madrugada, el Jefe fue a mi cuarto para decirme cada uno de mis errores- dijo Tyson con los ojos medio cerrados y agarrando un plato de cereal y agua en vez de leche  
  
-Vaya, parece, que el Jefe a veces es una molestia- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Pero solo a veces- dijo Tyson poniendo el agua dentro del tazón de cereal  
  
-Ah Tyson- dijo Mariah viendo lo que hacia Tyson  
  
-Pobre de ti, creo que deberías dormir- dijo Yukista  
  
-No lo creo, solo me dormiré en el camino al parque de diversiones dentro de el autobus- dijo Tyson ..........CONTINUARA 


	8. El Dia en el Parque

-¿Dijiste, parque de diversiones?- pregunto Mariah  
  
-Si, te hable a tu cuarto para comunicartelo Mariah, pero no estabas- dijo Yukitsa -¿Y por cierto en dónde estabas Mariah?-  
  
-Ah, bueno, veras, pues yo estaba, en es que, yo- Mariah estaba muy nerviosa ¿qué les digo? estaba en, digamos que habia salido muy temprano de mi cuarto-  
  
-Pero te hable de noche- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Ah es que, ....yo...veras...pues- Mariah no podia decir nada -¿qué dirian si les digera que dormi con Ray la noche pasada-  
  
-Ya dinos, por favor- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Salí a dar un paseo- dijo Mariah  
  
-¿Segura, es que anoche llovio mucho?- pregunto Yukitsa  
  
-Ya esta bien, me quede a dormir con Ray ayer- dijo Mariah lo más rápido que pido y se sonrojo a todo lo que pudo Despues de decir esto, Tyson que tenía los ojos cerrados los abrío todo lo que pudo y por poco y se atragantava por aquel horrible cereal, y Yukitsa por poco y se desmayaba de la impresion. -¿QUÉ?-pregunto Yukitsa  
  
-¿Es verdad?- pregunto Tyson  
  
-Si- dijo Mariah sonrojadisima y con la cabeza baja  
  
-Guau, y tan tonto que parecia el chico- dijo Tyson  
  
-Mira quien habla- dijo Mariah  
  
-Cuentame ¿qué hicieron?- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Veras es que a mi, pues, digamos que me aterran los truenos, los rayos y los relampagos- dijo Mariah -y no me gusta dormir sola cuando los rayos y truenos caín aquí- dijo Mariah  
  
-¿Y le pediste a Ray, que si pudieras dormir con el?- pregunto Yukitsa  
  
-Pues....si, pero no hizimos nada, más que dormir- dijo Mariah muy nerviosa  
  
-Entonces, no ahí ningun problema- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Que bueno- dijo Mariah  
  
-Pero aun así no me parece correcto, que los dos durmieran en la misma habitación- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-De hecho, dormimos en la misma cama- dijo Mariah  
  
-¿QUÉ DICES?- dijeron Tyson y Yukitsa al mismo muy sorprendidos  
  
-Pero como ya les dije antes, el y yo, no hisimos otra cosa más que dormir- dijo Mariah algo nerviosa y con una pequeña gota de sudor en su frente  
  
-Más te vale Mariah, por que es muy peligroso hacerlo a tu edad- dijo Tyson  
  
-Mejor callate- dijo Mariah dandole un puñetazo en la cara  
  
-Auch- dijo Tyson callendo al suelo  
  
-Pobre Tyson- dijo Yukitsa con su cabeza en sus manos  
  
-Eso sucedio, por ser un mal pensado- dijo Mariah  
  
-Eso si- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Ya desperte- dijo Tyson parandose  
  
-Que bueno- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Si que bueno, ya hasta habia pensado que te habia golpeado muy furte, pero les voy a pedir un pequeño favor- dijo Mariah en forma du suplica  
  
-Lo que sea Mariah, solo pidelo- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Por favor, no se lo digan a los demás- dijo Mariah  
  
-O.K.-dijeron Tyson y Yukitsa al mismo tiempo  
  
-Buenos días- dijo Ray sentandose  
  
-Buenos días Ray- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo  
  
-Muy buenos días Mariah- dijo Ray algo sonrojado  
  
-Muy buenos días Ray- dijo Mariah igual de sonrojada  
  
-Este tipo de escenas se parecen a las de las peliculas- dijo Yukitsa en susurro  
  
-Si o a las de las historias- dijo Tyson en susurro  
  
-Correcto- dijo Yukitsa en el mismo tono  
  
-Oh ye Mariah, no te dige, pero hoy vamos ah un parque de diversiones- dijo Ray  
  
-Si, Tyson y Yukitsa, ya me lo hicieron saber- dijo Mariah  
  
-Me alegro- dijo Ray -vaya, ya me dio algo de hambre-  
  
-¿Quieres este cereal?- dijo Tyson con una sonrisa malevola  
  
-¿Le pusiste algo?- dijo Ray algo inseguro  
  
-No, pero yo ya me comi muchas cosas, y ya no puedo comer más- dijo Tyson con esa misma sonrisa  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Ray comiendo ese cereal  
  
-¿Te gusto'- pregunto Tyson  
  
-Duaj, esto sabe, del asco- dijo Ray  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- rió Tyson a carcajadas  
  
-Ya veras cuando te atrape Tyson- dijo Ray persiguiendo a Tyson por todo el desayunador  
  
-Estos dos nunca van a cambiar- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-AUXILIO, UN TIGRE ME ATACA- dijo Tyson corriendo  
  
-Ya veras cuando, ponga en practica la garra del tigre, pero siendo yo el que la emplee- dijo Ray tratando de atrapar a Tyson  
  
-Tranquilo Tigre- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Ven Lindo Gatito- dijo Mariah  
  
-Ya voy- dijo Ray dejando a Tyson  
  
-Vaya funciono- dijo Mariah  
  
-Es que, has dicho la verdad- dijo Ray  
  
-Entonces ¿eres un lindo gatito?- pregunto Mariah  
  
-Sip- dijo Ray  
  
-Mejor dicho, Agrecivo Gatito- dijo Tyson  
  
-Mejor callate- dijeronMariah y Ray dandole un puñetazo en la cara a Tyson  
  
-Ay mamá- dijo Tyson callendo al suelo  
  
-Pobresito de Tyson- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Bien merecido se lo tenia- dijeron Ray y Mariah  
  
-Buenos días- dijeron Max, Kenny, Lee y Kai  
  
-Buenos días- dijeron Ray y Mariah  
  
-¿Oigan qué le paso a Tyson?- pregunto Max viendo al pobre de Tyson tirado en el suelo  
  
-Mariah y Ray lo golpearon en la cara- dijo Yukitsa viendo a estos dos con una mirada asesina  
  
-Bien hecho- dijo Max  
  
-¿Qué dijiste Kai?- pregunto Yukitsa con una cara de te voy a matar  
  
-Dije que bien....mal hacho- dijo Max muy nervioso y sustado  
  
-Más te vale Max- dijo Yukitsa levantando a Tyson del suelo  
  
-Oh rayos....me duele la cara- dijo Tyson todo adolorido  
  
-Lo que sucedio, fue que Ray y Mariah te golpearon varias veces en la caara- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Ah, esta sera la venganza de Tyson- dijo Tyson con los ojos rojos  
  
-¿Y cual sera tu venganza genio?- pregunto Ray algo intragado  
  
-Pues sera, revelar un pequeño secreto que sucedio anoche- dijo Tyson mirando a Ray y Mariah de una forma muy maliciosa ¿Tyson, no-no-no te-te-te atreveras cierto?- pregunto Mariah algo asustada  
  
-Solo mirame decirlo- dijo Tyson  
  
-No por favor- dijo Ray incandose  
  
-Si lo hare, y nada me hara cambiar de opinion- dijo Tyson  
  
-Mariah ¿cómo lo supo?- pregunto Ray algo asustado  
  
-Yo le dige, pero solo la verdad, y apuesto a que lo mal interpreto- dijo Mariah  
  
-Bueno no importa, ya que los dos sabemos la verdad, y no necesitamos que los demás lo mal interpreten- dijo Ray de una forma muy comprensiva  
  
-Tienes razón, mientras que lo dos sepamos la verdad, no tenemos que temer nada- dijo Mariah muy alegre  
  
-Tyson, si quieres dilo- dijo Ray  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Tyson muy feliz  
  
-Era broma, no lo hagas- dijo Ray agarrando la pierna de Tyson, mientras Tyson lo arrastraba  
  
-¿¡RAY, SE SUPONE QUE NO NOS DEBE DE IMPORTAR¡?- dijo Mariah regañando a Ray  
  
-Es que si me importa- dijo Ray  
  
-AAAHHH- dijo Mariah callendose al estilo japones  
  
-Una pregunta, ¿tiene algo que ver con ustedes dos?- pregunto Kenny  
  
-SSIIIII- dijeron Ray y Mariah  
  
-Entonces si quiero escucharlo- dijo Lee sentandose en una silla  
  
-Yo también- dijo Kai  
  
-Igualmente yo- dijo Max  
  
-Muy bien, anoche en la tormenta Ray y Mariah se durmieron- dijo Tyson  
  
-Solo eso- dijo Lee  
  
-Si- dijo Tyson  
  
-Tyson no es por nada pero, nosotros también nos dormimos- dijo Max  
  
-Si, pero apuesto a que ustedes, no se durmieron con alguien más en la misma cama- dijo Tyson  
  
-¿QUÉ?- dijeron todos muy desconcertados, menos Yukitsa y Tyson, ya que ellos dos ya lo sabian, y Ray y Mariah, porque ellos dos estaban demaciado apenados para hablar  
  
-Ray, Mariah, han violado el codigo de honor de los White Tigers- dijo Lee llorando cascadas de lagrimas  
  
-Lee, no es por nada, pero no recuerdo que tengamos un código de honor- dijo Ray  
  
-Claro que si, mira y educate tonto- dijo Lee sacando un libro de color rojo oscuro  
  
-Lee, no es por nada, pero este es tu diario- dijo Ray leyendo el diario de Lee  
  
-Oh rayos, entonces es este- dijo Lee sacando un libro de color rosa claro  
  
-Ese es mi diario- dijo Mariah enojada  
  
-Dejame leerlo- dijo Tyson  
  
-NO- dijo Mariah dandole un puñetazo a Tyson  
  
-AUCH- dijo Tyson  
  
-Entonces es este- dijo Lee sacando un libro de color verde oscuro  
  
-Ese es el mio- dijo Ray arrebatandoselo a Lee  
  
-Lee una preguntita, ¿cuántos libros tras ahí?- pegunto Max  
  
-Mejor dicho, ¿cuántos diarios tras ahí?- dijo Mariah enojada  
  
-Aqui esta- dijo Lee sacando un libro color azul marino  
  
-Veamos- dijo Ray ojeando aque libro  
  
-Míra en la página número 67- dijo Lee  
  
-Aquí dice, que uno de los cuantos códigos de honor de los White Tigers es, no "hacerlo", con una persona antes de casarse- dijo Ray leyendo el libro  
  
-Lee, no es por nada, pero no lo hisimos, solo es otra mentira de Tyson- dijo Mariah  
  
-Exácto- dijo Ray  
  
-Oh esta bien, aun estan dentro de los White Tigers- dijo Lee  
  
-Óye Lee, me estaba acordando de algo- dijo Kai  
  
-¿De que Kai?- dijo Lee  
  
-Cuando te vimos aquí en el hotel, avias dicho que tu y Ray eran rivales en algo, pero no nos dijeron en que- dijo Kai  
  
-¿Les digo Ray?- pregunto Lee algo apenado  
  
-No por favor- dijo Ray  
  
-Lo siento pero no les podemos decir- dijo Lee  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Kai  
  
-Buenos días chicos- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-Buenos días señor Dickinson- dijeron todos en coro  
  
-¿Ya estan listos?- pregunto el señor Dickinson  
  
-Si- respondieron todos  
  
-¿Pues que esperan,? vamonos- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-SI- reaspondieron todos Ya en el autobus. -Que emoción- dijo Mariah  
  
-Tranquila Mariah- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Lo siento Yuki, pero es que no puedo evitarlo- dijo Mariah  
  
-Actuas como si nunca hubieras ido a un parque de diversiones- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Es que de hecho nunca eh ido a ninguno, porque, como el pueblo en el que vivimos los White Tigers es muy pequeño, por eso nunca eh ído a uno- dijo Mariah  
  
-Mariah tiene toda la razón- dijo Lee -Ahora voy a hablar con Ray sobre algo adios- dijo Lee sentandose al lado de Ray  
  
-¿Óye Mariah, tu sabes en que eran rivales Lee y Ray ?- pregunto Yukitsa algo intrigada  
  
-A decir verdad, nunca supe en que eran rivales, creo que en algo sobre una chcia, no se, no me acuerdo ya que eso lo habian dicho, desde hace ya muchos años- dijo Mariah   
  
-Ya veo, bueno lo mejor sera preguntarles a ellos- dijo Yukitsa -pero por el momento no-  
  
-Óye, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Mariah con una cara ilusionada  
  
-Por supuesto- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-¿Me podrias decir cómo son los parques de diversiones?- pregunto Mariah  
  
-Claro, mira los parques de diversiones, son como un país mágico, sacado de un cuento de hadas, ahí, existen muchos juegos, y los más divertidos son, la montaña rusa, los juegos de hazar, la casa del terror, los carros chocones, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, el tunel del amor- esto ultimo que dijo Yukitsa, lo dijo de una forma muy amorosa y romantica  
  
-¿El tunel del amor, qué es eso?- pregunto Mariah un poco desconcertada  
  
-Bueno, el tunel del amor, es un juego en el cual, te suves en un bote para dos, y van por un tunel lleno de agua, y dan un recorrido- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Eso no suena muy romantico- dijo Mariah un poco desilusionada  
  
-Pero lo es, además, ahí otros juegos muy divertidos, por ejemplo, esta, un juego, en el que puedes cantar canciones, y otro de cuanto puedas comer, creme son muy divertidos- dijo Yukitsa muy entusiasmada  
  
-Bueno, en la forma, por la que lo dises debe de ser muy divertido ese lugar- dijo Mariah con una sonrisa en su rostro  
  
-Es que, me encanta ese lugar- dijo Yukitsa Mientras tanto, en otros asientos del autobus, Ray, Tyson, Max y Lee, platicaban, claro Ray y Lee estaban sentados en dos sientos pegados, y Max y Tyson, estaban en los asientos de atras. -Que genial, que vayamos a un parque de diversiones- dijo Lee muy entusiasmado  
  
-¿Verdad que si Lee?- pregunto Tyson en el mismo tono de voz  
  
-¿Ray tu que opinas?- pregunto Max FLASH BACK -¿Ray puedo pedirte un favor?- pregunto Mariah algo sonrojada  
  
-Claro- dijo Ray  
  
-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- dijo Mariah FINAL DEL FLASH BACK Ray solo pensaba en la noche pasada, no podia evitarlo, queria volver a vivir una y otra vez, cada escena de la noche pasada, queria sentir el cuerpo de Mariah bajo las sabanas, queria sentirla junto a el, queria que Mariah lo abrazara. -¿Ray en estas pensando?- pregunto Tyson  
  
-No en nada en especial- dijo Ray algo distraido  
  
-Ray, en serio ¿te sucede algo?, todo el viaje has estado así- dijo Max preocupado  
  
-¿Te sucedio algo anoche?- pregunto Lee  
  
-No nada en especial- dijo Ray un poco sonrojado Mientras tanto en lugar de Mariah y Yukitsa. -Óye, ¿en serio ahí un juego que es de cantar?- pregunto Mariah algo ilusionada  
  
-Si, puedes elegir, una canción, de un cantante que te guste y la cantas, incluso hasta la puedes bailar, y hasta puedes ganar un concurso- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Vaya, eso debe ser realmente muy divertido- dijo Mariah  
  
-Si, que lo es- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Ya llegamos- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-Que bien- dijo Tyson bajandose de su asiento  
  
-Me alegro, ya me estaba consando un poco- dijo Lee  
  
-¿Pero cansarte de qué?- pregunto Ray  
  
-Pues de esperar- dijo Lee  
  
-Vaya, que bien que llegamos- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-¿Qué opinas Kai?- pregunto Max  
  
-Que sera bueno divertirnos un poco- dijo Kai en un tono algo alegre, lo cual es realmente super extraño en Kai  
  
-Por fin, te alivianas un poco Kai- dijo Tyson  
  
-Bajen todos- dijo el abuelo de Tyson  
  
-¿Abuelo?- pregunto Tyson desconcertado  
  
-Vamos pequeño enano- dijo el abuelo de Tyson  
  
-AY ABUELO- dijo Tyson Todos habian bajado del autobus, y se sentaron en una mesa redonda para organisarse. -Muy bien, creo que todos debemos irnos por nuestro lado- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Yo opino lo mismo- dijo Tyson  
  
-¿No cren que mejor, deberiamos irnos en grupos?- dijo el Jefe  
  
-Tal vez, pero, yo opino lo mismo que Yukitsa- dijo Max  
  
-Tengo una idea, hagamos una votación- dijo Mariah  
  
-Rayos, detesto las votaciones- dijo Kenny  
  
-Pero haci sera todo más rápido- dijo Mariah  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Kenny  
  
-Los que opinen que deberiamos irnos en grupos levanten la mano- dijo Mariah Nadie levanto la mano. -Los que opinen que vayamos por nuestro lado, levanten la mano- dijo Mariah Ahroa todos levantaron la mano. -Muy bien, creo que yo me voy a ir a la montaña rusa- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Yo te sigo- dijo Tyson  
  
-Igual yo- dijo Max  
  
-¿Ray, Mariah, vienen?- pregunto Lee  
  
-Yo si voy, ¿y tu Mariah?- repgunto Ray  
  
-Tomalo como un si- dijo Mariah  
  
-Yo también voy- dijo Kenny  
  
-Creo que yo también- dijo Kai Todos se dirigieron a la montaña rusa, y esperaron su turno. -Muy bien, los siguientes dos- dijo un muchacho acomodando a las personas  
  
-Genial, nos toca- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-¿Quiénes quieren ir el primer carril?- pregunto el muchacho  
  
-Yo- dijo Mariah muy entusiasmada  
  
-¿Mariah, creo que no deberias?- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-No bromes, yo quieron ir ahí- dijo Mariah señalando el primer carríl  
  
-Ray mejor acompañala, ¿quiéres?- dijo Yukitsa algo preocupada  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Ray sentandose al lado de Mariah  
  
-¿Tyson, te sientas al lado mío?- pregunto Yukitsa  
  
-Por supuesto- dijo Tyson  
  
-Lee ¿te sientas conmigo?- pregunto Kai  
  
-Por supuesto- dijo Lee  
  
-Vamos Kenny- dijo Max muy entusiasmado  
  
-Me parese muy bien- dijo Kenny Como la montaña rusa era muy veloz, solo tenía cuatro carriles, y por eso, todos llenaron los carriles muy rápido, todos estaban muy entusiasmados, sobre todo Mariah y Ray, ya que eran los que estaban en el primer carril. -Muy bien, es hora, de que se asusten- dijo el muchacho encargado de la montaña rusa  
  
-Genial- dijo Mariah muy animada  
  
-Ojala y ya comiense- dijo Ray  
  
-3....2....1..... let it rip, oh perdon despeguen- dijo el muchacho  
  
-Que emosionante, estamos avansando- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Si, que-que-que emo-mo-mosi-si-sion- dijo Tyson muy nervioso  
  
-Oh vamos Tyson, no me diras que estas asustado- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Si no nos puede pasar algo malo- dijo Lee que estaba atras de Tyson  
  
-Si, lo unico que nos puede pasar, es que se atore la montaña rusa- dijo Kai en un tono de molestia y con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro  
  
-Si, o puede que se safe un tornillo y caer de la montaña- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Vasta- dijo Tyson con un tono de miedo y enojo  
  
-Oh puede, que se corte la soga que une los carriles, y caer hacia el concreto- dijo Lee  
  
-Vasta- dijo Tyson enojado  
  
-Miren estamos en la sima- dijo Ray mirando abajo  
  
-Vaya, estamos muy alto- dijo Mariah un poco nerviosa  
  
-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Ray algo preocupado  
  
-Si, solo que estamos muy alto- dijo Mariah un poco nerviosa  
  
-Si tu quieres puedes tomar mi mano para que no tengas tanto miedo- dijo Ray algo sonrojado  
  
-Graias- dijo Mariah tomando la mano de Ray, pero al hacer esto Mariah se sonrojo un poco  
  
-Tranquila sera divertido- dijo Ray dulcemente  
  
-Si tienes razón despues de todo esto es un juego- dijo Mariah  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH- gritó Tyson, mientras todos caían en la montaña  
  
-QUE DIVERTIDO- dijo Mariah levantando las manos  
  
-LO MISMO DIGO- dijo Ray con la manos arriba ya que las habian soltado  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- dijo Tyson abrazando a Yukitsa la cual le mandava una mirada asecina  
  
-TYSON, DEJA DE HACER ESO ME ESTAS ESTRUJANDO- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-PERDON- dijo Tyson llorando unas cascadas de agua  
  
-QUE GENIAL JUEGO ES ESTE- dijo Lee con los brazos arriba  
  
-Si lo que sea- dijo Kai sentado con los brazos crusados  
  
-OH VIEJO ESTO ES EXELENTE- dijo Max muy contento  
  
-ESTOS SON LOS FRUTOS DE LA CIENCIA- dijo Kenny muy feliz  
  
-¿Lo que de la que?- repgunto Max  
  
-Olvidalo solo DIVIERTETE- dijo Kenny  
  
-A LA ORDEN- dijo Max Despues de unos minutos el juego se detubo, y todos bajaron de los carriles. -Vaya, eso estubo genial- dijo Mariah muy alegre  
  
-Si...eso...es tu-tu-tubo mu...mu... muy bi...bi-bi-bien- dijo Tyson en los brazos de Yukitsa  
  
-AUXILIO- dijo Yukitsa siendo aplastada por Tyson  
  
-Tyson quitate- dijo Max  
  
-Perdon- dijo Tyson -lo siento Yukitsa-  
  
-Ya, eso ya no tiene importancia- dijo Yukitsa sacudiendose la ropa  
  
-¿Y ahora, a cual nos vamos?- dijo Ray emosionado  
  
-Miren- dijo Kai que señalaba el auditorio  
  
-La prueba de voz- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-¿La qué?- rpegunto Max  
  
-Ese juego es muy divertido claro, si te gusta cantar- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Cuenta conmigo- dijo Mariah  
  
-Mariah, eso es para cantar, no maullar- dijo Lee  
  
-Ja....ja...ja muy gracioso Lee- dijo Mariah en un sarcastico  
  
-Yo nunca eh visto a Mariah cantar- dijo Ray  
  
-Pues ahora me veras- dijo Mariah corriendo hasta ese lugar Mariah escribio su nombre en una hoja, que era para inscribirse, claro que, para que no se sintira sola, Ray y Lee, también se inscribieron, y los demás se sentaron en unos asientos para verlos, casi en primera fila, pero la primera fila la ocupaban los juezes. -Sera bueno reirnos un poco- dijo Tyson  
  
-Me alegro de que no te inscribieras Tyson- dijo Kai  
  
-¿Por qué?- pregunto Tyson  
  
-Si de por si, cantas mal en la ducha, aquí que ahí un eco, te oirias peor- dijo Kai en un tono molesto  
  
-No es verdad- dijo Tyson  
  
-SSSSSSHHHHH, ya van a comensar- dijo Max  
  
-Si perdon- dijo Tyson  
  
-Hola todo mundo- dijo el anfitrion  
  
-HOLA- dijeron todos en el auditorio  
  
-Mi nombre es D. J. Jackson, y a llegado la hora de presentar a varios chicos ver cules son los más artisticos- dijo D.J. Jackson - pero antes les debo decir que primero todos cantaran solos una canción inventada o ya existente, les daremos más puntos a los que nos den una inventada, pero ya que saquemos a todos los semi finalistas, tendran que cantar en grupos de tres, y despues sacamos a otras personas y luego esos finalistas tienen que cantar en un grupo de dos, y luego el grupo que cante mejor sera el ganador- dijo D.J. Jackson Varios minutos despues vino Ray, para cantar. -Y dinos amigo, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- dijo D.J. Jackson  
  
-Mi nombre es Ray- dijo Ray  
  
-¿Y qué nos vas a cantar, algo inventado o ya exsistente?- pregunto D.J. Jackson  
  
-Yo digo, que algo inventado- dijo Ray -¿me prestan una guitarra electrica?-  
  
-Claro- dijo D.J. Jackson dandole una guitarra de color verda oscuro  
  
-Gracias- dijo Ray epezando a tocarla  
  
-Muy bien empieza- dijo D.J. Jackson (Nota de la autora: Esta canción ya existe, pero en el fanfic no) -Hablemos solo un momento,  
  
que tengo algo que desirte,  
  
se trata de sentimientos,  
  
de un loco enamorado,  
  
necesito decirlo,  
  
escuchame por favor.....no me rompas el corazón,  
  
no juegues con mi sentimientos más,  
  
no me rompas el corazón,  
  
que no podre olvidarte. Piensa tu sola en silencio,  
  
si quieres algo decirme,  
  
te pido seas sincera,  
  
en cada pensamiento,  
  
necesito escucharte....dimelo por favor,  
  
no me rompas el corazón,  
  
no juegues con mis sentimientos más,  
  
no me rompas el corazón,  
  
que no podre olvidarte,  
  
no me rompas el corazón,  
  
disiendo que aun me quieres....... no,  
  
no me rompas el corazón,  
  
que no podre olvidarte. No me rompas el..........no, No me rompas el...........no. -Vaya que buen cantante- dijo D.J. Jackson llorando  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- rpegunto Ray  
  
-Es que esa fue, una canción muy linda y trizte- dijo D.J. Jackson -¿ y es para alguna chica?-  
  
-Ah bueno, pues....veras....yo- Ray estaba muy nervioso -pues si-  
  
-Pues que afortunada- dijo D.J. Jackson -bueno eres un semifinalista, y ahora, aquí en el escenario, tenemos a una chica que les hara agua a la voca con su baile y voz sensual ellla es .............Mariah y ella canta así- dijo D.J. Jackson.  
  
-Gracias D.J. Jackson- dijo Mariah  
  
-Y ¿a quién le dedicas tu canción?- repgunto D.J. Jackson  
  
-Pues a un chico realmente lindo- dijo Mariah  
  
-¿Algo más?, por que, yo soy un chico muy lindo- dijo D.J. Jackson  
  
-Solo dire que es un exelente Beyluchador- dijo Mariah  
  
-Oh rayos, yo soy realmente malo para eso- dijo D.J. Jackson  
  
-Por eso, es que esta canción no te la dedico a ti- dijo Mariah  
  
-Oh rayos- dijo D.J. Jackson -es hora de que cantes- -Tu química con mi piel,  
  
hace carga positiva,  
  
tu química con mi piel  
  
hace carga positiva,  
  
y cuando me hacerco a ti  
  
ahí una bomba explosiva  
  
y cuando me hacerco a ti, ahí una bomba explosiva. Tu boca tiene la sal  
  
mi cuerpo el azucar  
  
tu boca tiene la sal  
  
mi cuerpo el azucar.  
  
Y mi corazón esta busca que te busca  
  
y mi corazón esta, busca, que te busca. Y yo sigo aquí  
  
esperandote  
  
y que tu dulce boca ruede por mi piel  
  
y yo sigo aquí esperandote, y que tu dulce boca  
  
ruede por mi piel  
  
Pensare si queda alguna manera  
  
pensare si queda alguna manera  
  
pa' que te fijes en mi  
  
y entonces me quieras  
  
pa' que te fijes en mi  
  
y entonces me quieras. Si a ti te gusta morder  
  
el mango bien madurito  
  
si a ti te gusta morder  
  
el mango bien madurito  
  
pues mirame a mi  
  
tengo colorsito  
  
pues mirame a mi  
  
tengo colorsito.  
  
Si en la vida ahí que escoger  
  
por muchos caminos  
  
Si en la vida ahí que escoger  
  
por muchos caminos,  
  
escogeme a mi.........eso yo te pido  
  
escogeme a mi...........eso yo te pido Y yo sigo aquí  
  
esperandote  
  
y que tu dulce boca ruede por mi piel  
  
y yo sigo aquí esperandote,  
  
y que tu dulce boca ruede por mi piel. y entonces me quiera...... Pensare si queda alguna manera  
  
pensare si queda alguna manera  
  
pa' que te fijes en mi  
  
y entonces me quieras  
  
pa' que te fijes en mi  
  
y entonces me quieras.  
  
Y yo sigo aquí  
  
esperandote  
  
y que tu dulce boca ruede por mi piel  
  
y yo sigo aquí esperandote,  
  
y que tu dulce boca ruede por mi piel. Pensare si queda alguna manera  
  
pensare si queda alguna manera  
  
pa' que te fijes en mi  
  
y entonces me quieras  
  
pa' que te fijes en mi  
  
y entonces me quieras.  
  
Y yo sigo aquí  
  
esperandote  
  
y que tu dulce boca ruede por mi piel  
  
y yo sigo aquí esperandote,  
  
y que tu dulce boca ruede por mi piel.  
  
Y yo sigo aquí  
  
esperandote  
  
y que tu dulce boca ruede por mi piel  
  
y yo sigo aquí esperandote,  
  
y que tu dulce boca ruede por mi piel.- -Vaya que grandiosa canción- dijo D.J. Jackson- y creo que tenemos una semifinalista-  
  
-SI- dijo Mariah muy feliz  
  
-Que afortunado el chico al cual le dedicas esa canción, y ahora el saiguiente es un chico de gran personalidad, y grandes patillas, el es Lee y el canta así...........-  
  
-Gracias y esta canción se la dedico auna chica muy especial para mi, que no es exactamente mi novia- dijo Lee  
  
-Genial- dijo D.J. Jackson -Fue una mañana que yo te encontre,  
  
Cuando la briza besaba tu dulce piel,  
  
tus ojos tristes que al ver adore  
  
la noche que yo te ame. Azul...... Cuando en el silencio por fin te bese  
  
Azul....  
  
Senti muy dentro nacer este amor azul  
  
hoy miro al cielo y en ti puedo ver  
  
la estrella que siempre soñe. Azul,  
  
es que este amor es azul como el mar azul  
  
como de tu mirada nacio mi ilusion  
  
azul como una lagrima cuando ahí perdon  
  
tan puro y tan azul que me ahogo el corazón  
  
es que este amor es azul como el mar azul  
  
como el azul del cielo, que nacio entre los dos  
  
azul como el lucero de nuestra pasión  
  
un manantial azul que llena de amor Como el milagro que tanto espere  
  
eres la niña que siempre busque......azul  
  
es tu inosencia que quiero entender  
  
tu principe azul yo sere...........azul  
  
Es mi locura si estoy junto a ti  
  
rayo de luna seras para mi azul  
  
y con la lluvia pintada de azul  
  
por siempre seras solo tu Azul  
  
y es que este amor es azul como el mar azul  
  
como de tu mirada nacio mi ilusion  
  
azul como una lagrima cuando ahí perdon  
  
tan puro y tan azul que me ahogo el corazón  
  
es que este amor es azul como el mar azul  
  
como el azul del cielo, que nacio entre los dos  
  
azul como el lucero de nuestra pasión  
  
un manantial azul que llena de amor AZUL  
  
es que este amor es azul como el mar azul  
  
como de tu mirada nacio mi ilusion  
  
azul como una lagrima cuando ahí perdon  
  
tan puro y tan azul que me ahogo el corazón  
  
es que este amor es azul como el mar azul  
  
como el azul del cielo, que nacio entre los dos  
  
azul como el lucero de nuestra pasión  
  
un manantial azul que llena de amor  
  
es que este amor es azul como el mar azul  
  
como de tu mirada nacio mi ilusion  
  
azul como una lagrima cuando ahí perdon  
  
tan puro y tan azul que me ahogo el corazón  
  
es que este amor es azul como el mar azul  
  
como el azul del cielo, que nacio entre los dos  
  
azul como el lucero de nuestra pasión  
  
un manantial azul.................. que llena de amor. -Vaya, estos ultimos chicos son unos exelentes cantantes- dijo D.J. Jackson  
  
-Gracias- dijo Lee  
  
-Bueno amigo, tal parece que te gusta otra chica, ¿y quién es?- pergunto D.J. Jackson  
  
-Bueno solo dire que es una chica realmente hermosa- dijo Lee  
  
Vaya- dijo D.J. Jackson- bueno despues de estos 15 minutos seguiremos con nuestro concurso- Mientras tanto en la parte interior del auditorio. -Vaya Lee, cantaste muy bien- dijo Mariah  
  
-Tu no lo hisiste nada mal- dijo Lee  
  
- Gracias- dijo Mariah  
  
-Óye Lee, ¿puedo hablar contigo, en privado?- pregunto Ray algo serio  
  
-Claro- dijo Lee  
  
-Lee queria decirte algo muy importante- dijo Ray  
  
-Así ¿qué es?- pregunto Lee  
  
-¿Esa canción era para Mariah?- pregunto Lee algo enfadado  
  
-¿Como adivinaste?- dijo Lee  
  
-Se supone que tienes novia- dijo Ray enfadado  
  
-Si, pero no puedo evitarlo, Mariah tiene algo que al igual que tu, hace que perdamos la razón- dijo Lee observando a Mariah que hablaba animadamente con Yukitsa que se habia metido ahí a hurtadillas  
  
-En eso tienes razón- dijo Ray un poco sonrojado  
  
-Me gusta Kaome, pero solo la tengo como novia, por algo- dijo Lee  
  
-¿Y para qué?- pregunto Ray  
  
-Pues para darle celos a Mariah- dijo Lee- pero creo que no ha funcionado  
  
-Lo mismo intente yo- dijo Ray  
  
-¿Que te gusta de Mariah?- pregunto Lee  
  
-Pues, sus ojos, su cabello, su inocensia, su caracter, su cuerpo, si forma de ser, su piel, su sonrisa- dijo Ray en un tono muy romántico  
  
-En pocas palabras, te gusta completamente Mariah- dijo Lee  
  
-Para ser sincero si- dijo Ray algo sonrojado  
  
-Hola Ray, vaya cantaste una canción realmente linda- dijo Mariah -óye, ¿por qué estas rojo?- pregunto Mariah inocentemente  
  
-¿Cómo le puede gustar su inocensia, esta niña es muy despistada?- penso Lee con una gota de sudor execivamente grande en su cabeza  
  
-Es que tengo calor- dijo Ray muy nervioso  
  
-Jajajajajajajjajajajaja- rió Lee a carcajadas  
  
-Por qué te ries Lee?- pregunto Mariah   
  
-No por nada- dijo Lee casi a punto de explotar en risas Dsepues de 15 minutos todos volvieron al escenario, pero ni Ray, Marian y mucho menos Lee, pudieron ganar en aquella ronda, ya que los compañeros que les tocaron, les arruinaron, toda sus canciónes, a Ray, una chica le metio, "axidentalmente" una patada, y esto ocasiono que se callera al suelo, y no pudiera seguir cantando, a Mariah, un chico se le lanzo ensima al cantar y bailar muy bien una canción atrevida, otra vez y esto, hizo que por poco Mariah mataba al chico por todos los rasguños que le dio, y por ultimo Lee, no pudo terminar, ya que se resvalo en el escenario, y dio a parar con los musicos que tocaban los instrumentos, y con los coros. -Vaya que mala suerte- dijo Mariah  
  
-Al menos nos divertimos- dijo Ray  
  
-Eso si- dijo Mariah  
  
-Óye Lee, a ¿quién le dedicaste esa canción?- pregunto Tyson  
  
-Si Lee, ¿a quién?- pregunto Yukitsa  
  
-A sierta chica de cabello rosado, y ojos amarillos- dijo Lee observando a Mariah  
  
-UUUUUUHHHHHH- dijeron todos en coro menos Mariah y Ray, incluso Kai, habia participado en aquel sonido  
  
-¿Y.........quién es?- pregunto Mariah en un tono ingenuo  
  
-AAAAAAHHHH- dijeron todos en coro mientras se caian al estilo japones  
  
-Perdon, pero no conosco a mucha gente con esas caaracteristicas- dijo Mariah con una pequeña gota de sudor  
  
-Te doy una pista, posee una bestia bit- dijo Tyson  
  
-Ay no hací menos, si de por si conosco muy poca gente que tiene bestias bit, ahora esta peor- dijo Mariah en un tono algo ingenuo  
  
-Te doy otra pista, su nombre empieza con Ma- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Matias, Marina, Mariana, Martha, Maraya, Max- dijo Mariah con la esperanza de que fuera uno de esos nombres  
  
-Se acercan pero no son- dijo Lee algo sonrojado  
  
-Maxwelle, Mantelo, Manita, Mana- dijo Mariah  
  
-YA BASTA ERES TU- dijo Lee desesperado, -¿cómo es que puedes ser tan despistada?-  
  
-Pero tu tienes novia- dijo Mariah  
  
-Eso si, pero no puedo evitar enamorame de una linda chica- dijo Lee  
  
-Bueno gracias por decirmelo, pero tu sabes que me gusta otra persona- dijo Mariah algo sonrojada  
  
-Eso lo se, y me conformo con tu amistad- dijo Lee  
  
-Me alegro, por que eso es lo unico que por el momento te puedo brindar- dijo Mariah con completa seriedad Ray suspiro con satisfacción, por aquella respuesta de su joven compañera, pero entonces sintio, algo extraño, algo que lo rodeaba por la cintura entonces miro rapidamente su cintura, y notó como....... CONTINUARA 


	9. Ahi Viene Sam

Ray suspiro con satisfacción, por aquella respuesta de su joven compañera, pero entonces sintio, algo extraño, algo que lo rodeaba por la cintura entonces miro rapidamente su cintura, y notó, como una cuerda lo rodeaba. -AAAAAAHHHHH- dijo Ray siendo arrastrado por la cuerda  
  
-RAY- dijo Mariah preocupada -Ataque de arañazos- dijo Mariah corriendo lo más rápido para cortar la cuerda, lo cual logro muy apenas.  
  
-Vaya- dijo Ray respirando profundamente, mientras estaba tirado en el suelo  
  
-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Mariah a un lado de Ray, con el cabello suelto, ya que el lazo del cabello se le había caído, y por eso tenia el cabello en la cara y respiraba agitadamente  
  
-Si, gracias- dijo Ray sentandose  
  
-Rayos, odiosa Curvas Peligrosas- dijo una voz femenina  
  
-¿Quién rayos eres?- dijo Tyson corriendo hacia donde estaba esa voz femenina  
  
-Soy la persona que lasó a ese Lindo Gatito- dijo aquella voz  
  
- ¿Por qué le hisiste eso a Ray?- pregunto Mariah furiosa y parandose de donde estaba acostada  
  
-Porque, el ah lastimado muchas veces a mi buen amigo Josh y además me gustaria tenerlo solo para mi, ya que es un Lindo Gatito- dijo aquella voz Ray se sonrojo ante ese comentario, además la chica era realmente hermosa, solo que al estilo rockera, ya que tenia una mini-falda negra, un top del mismo color, un chaleco que le llegabas al tobillo, unas botas que le llegaban a la rodilla y traía el cabello recogido casi al mismo estilo de Mariah, solo que su cabello era color celeste, y poseia unos lindos ojos verdes. Mariah noto como era que Ray miraba a aquella chica, y no pudo evitar sentir un calor por todo su cuerpo, pero lo ignoro. -¿Conoces a ese despresiable tipo?- dijo Mariah enfadada  
  
-Si, el es mi mejor amigo, es un primor, pero este Lindo Gatito lo supera- dijo aquella chica  
  
-¿Lindo Gatito?- dijeron Ray y Mariah confundidos  
  
-Si, es un Lindo Gatito, pero no puedo evitar enfadarme al saver que a golpeado a mi querido Josh, por eso pensaba apresarlo y convertirlo en mi mascota- dijo aquella chica  
  
-¿Cres que soy un Lindo Gatito?- pregunto Ray algo sonrojado e ilusionado  
  
-Por supuesto que si- dijo aquella chica en una forma muy sensual  
  
-Lamento interumpir este tema, tan interesante, pero ¿se puede saber cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Mariah  
  
-Claro, mi nombre, no es otro que, Samantha- dijo Samantha  
  
-¿Samantha? vaya eso suena lindo- dijo Ray  
  
-¿Y qué quieres aquí?- pregunto Mariah  
  
-Destruirlos- dijo Samantha  
  
-Genial, lo que nos faltaba otro enemigo- dijo Max  
  
-Tengo una idea, que tal esto, podemos beyluchar, y si yo gano nos dejas en paz- dijo Mariah furiosa  
  
-Me parece bien, pero ¿y si yo gano?- dijo Samantha  
  
-Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo- dijo Ray interviniendo en la platica  
  
-Me parece exelente- dijo Samantha sacando su blade el cual era de un color oscuro como la noche, pero a la vez blanco como la cegadora luz del día   
  
-Pero Ray- dijo Mariah en un susurro algo preocupada  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Ray -confio en ti-  
  
-Muy bien empezemos- dijo Mariah poniendose en una posición de lanzamiento  
  
-Perfecto.......3........2.......1.........LET IT RIP- dijo Samantha lanzando su beyblade  
  
-Ve Galux- dijo Mariah con todas sus fuerzas  
  
-Ve y ataca Bayl- dijo Samantha Los dos beyblades chocaron el uno contra el otro, y se atacaron mutuamente, pero derepente el Bey Balde de Samantha lanzaba unos enormes rayos de color verde. -Oh no rayos, los odio- dijo Mariah, y al momento empezo a temblar de miedo  
  
-BAYL, ATACA A ESE TONTO BEYBLADE- dijo Samantha y en aquel momento salio una gata hermosa de color verde jema, que brillaba intensamente  
  
-Vaya su bestia bit, es realmente muy linda- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Parece un animal hecho de esmeraldas- dijo Ray  
  
-Tengo que llenarme de valor y atacar a esa gata de rayos- penso Mariah - GALUX ATACA CON TODAS LAS FUERSAS QUE TENGAS- Entonces del beyblade rosa, salio un puma color rosado, y Galux empezo a atacar a Bayl, pero los rayos de esta superaban los arañazos de Galux, y en un momento ambos beyblade se apartaron, y chocaron uno contral el otro, ocasionando que una nube de humo se levantara, y al dispersarse un beyblade seguia girando, el cual era el beyblade de Samantha ya que el beyblade de Mariah se habia parado y no solo eso sino que su beyblade se habia roto. Mariah se quedo paralizada ante eso, nunca antes le habia sucedido eso a su beyblade. -Mi beyblade.........esta dañado- dijo Mariah cayendo al suelo y recogiendo su beyblade, con la cabeza baja  
  
-Eso fue sencillo, pobre Curvas Peligrosas- dijo Samantha en un tono malvado  
  
-Mariah- dijo Yukitsa tristemente  
  
-Creo que debo reclamar mi premio- dijo Samantha acercandose a Ray y dandole un rose de labios  
  
-Beso a Ray- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Que asco- dijo Kai Mariah al ver esto, se quedo paralizada, no sabia que le pasaba, se senti realmente muy extraña, queria quitar a Samantha de ahí, queria golpearla, pero no pudo, ya que Ray empezo a abrazar a Samantha, y sintio como, el corazón se le rompia en miles de pequeños pedasos, y esta echo a correr lo más rapido que pudo, ni siquiera recogio su blade, y esta solo se fue, a toda velocidad. -Mariah- dijo Yukitsa preocupada  
  
-Oh rayos, eso me rompio el corazón hasta a mi- dijo Kai  
  
-Pobre Mariah- dijo Kenny  
  
-Basta- dijo Ray apartandose con despresio lo más rápido posible de Samantha  
  
-Bueno pero no te enfades, te veo despues Lindo Gatito- dijo Samantha desapareciendo emtre las sombras del parque de diversiones  
  
-¿Y Mariah?- pregunto Ray preocupado  
  
-Se fue- dijo Max  
  
-¿A dónde?- pregunto Ray preocupado  
  
-No lo sabemos- dijo Lee  
  
-Mariah, miren es su beyblade- dijo Ray recogiendo a Galux del suelo, y contemplandolo con tristeza -esta destrozado-  
  
-Galux no soporto los rayos de Bayl- dijo Kenny  
  
-¿Rayos?- pregunto Ray confundido  
  
-Si, Mariah no queria perder, y aun que Samantha utilizara unos rayos, los cuales aterran a Mariah, hizo todo lo posible por ganar, pero no lo hizo por honor sino que lo hizo por ti- dijo Lee severamente  
  
-¿Mariah hizo todo eso por mi?- pregunto Ray algo sonrojado y sorprendido  
  
-Si- dijo Lee en el mismo tono de severidad  
  
-Vaya tengo que ir a buscarla- dijo Ray corriendo  
  
-Pero Ray, creo que salio del parque- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Entonces la buscare por toda la manzana, adios, si no vuelvo dentro de una hora entonces diganle al señor Dickinson que yo solo ire al hotel- dijo Ray corriendo por todo el parque  
  
-Ay, que niño más raro- dijo Yukitsa Ray paso varias horas buscando a Mariah, pero fue en vano ya que Mariah no estaba cerca ahí, Ray se paso todo el día buscando hasta el anochecer, y recordo algo de su infancia. FLASH BACK -Rayos estoy aburrido- dijo Lee de pequeño  
  
-Si yo también- dijo Ray de pequeño  
  
-Yo tengo hambre- dijo Gary de pequeño  
  
-Tengo una idea, juguemos a las escondidas- dijo Mariah de pequeña  
  
-Me parece bien Mariah- dijo Ray de pequeño  
  
-Muy bien, entonces tu cuentas- dijo Lee de pequeño  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Ray algo molesto -1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10, listos oh no halla voy- Ray encontro a Kevin, Gary y Lee, pero a Mariah no la habia encontrado, Mariah era tan silenciosa como el puma, por eso podia esconderse con facilidad. -Ire a buscarla al lago- dijo Ray Ya en el lago  
  
-¿Dónde estara esa niña?- dijo Ray buscando por todas partes  
  
-1,2,3 por mi- dijo Mariah arriba del árbol  
  
-Debi suponerlo, baja del árbol Mariah- dijo Ray  
  
-No quiero- dijo Mariah  
  
-¿No quieres o no puedes?- pregunto Ray algo preocupado  
  
-No puedo- dijo Mariah asustada  
  
-Yo te ayudo, no te preocupes- dijo Ray poniendo las dos manos juntas en la parte de arriba, para que Mariah pusiera su pie ahí, y pudiera bajar  
  
-Pero ¿y si me caigo?- pregunto Mariah  
  
-Pues tendre que soportarlo- dijo Ray -vamos baja-  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Mariah poniendo su pie en las manos de Ray  
  
-Tu puedes- dijo Ray  
  
-AAAAHHHHH- dijo Mariah perdiendo el equilibrio y callendo sobre la espalda de Ray  
  
-AUCH- dijo Ray abajo de Mariah  
  
-Ay lo siento Ray, en serio lo siento- dijo Mariah parandose de la espalda de Ray  
  
-No importa- dijo Ray sacudiendose -me alegro de que estes bien-  
  
-Garcias por ayudarme- dijo Mariah  
  
-Ven volvamos con los demás- dijo Ray  
  
-Si- dijo Mariah FIN DEL FLASH BACK -Recuerdo muy bien esa ocasion- dijo Ray -Tal vez ahí un lago cerca de aquí, le llamare a Yukitsa para saberlo- Ray saco un teléfono celular, que traía en su bolsillo, y marco un número que tenia guardado. -¿Hola?- pregunto Yukitsa  
  
-Yukitsa soy yo Ray, necesito que me digas algo- dijo Ray  
  
-¿Qué es?- pregunto Yukitsa  
  
-¿Ahí un lago cerca de aquí?- pregunto Ray  
  
-Creo que si, se llama el Lago de la Luna llena- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Garcias te veo luego adios- dijo Ray  
  
-Pero Ray......- Yukitsa no termino de hablar ya que Ray había cerrado el celular y cortado la llamada  
  
-Disculpe señor- dijo Ray hablando con un hombre que se encontro en la calle  
  
-¿Si digame joven?- pregunto el señor  
  
-¿Conoce un lago llamado el lago de la Luna llena?- pregunto Ray  
  
-Si, si quiere llegar, solo camine todo derecho hasta entrar en una pequeña pradera, y entonces siga corriendo y llegara- dijo el señor  
  
-Muchas gracias- dijo Ray y comenzo a correr Ray corrio lo más rápido que pudo, pero antes de salir de la ciudad se detubo en una tienda donde vendian repuestos de beyblades, y al entrar se sento en una al lado de una mesa para poder reparar el beyblade de Mariah ya que estaba destrosado, pero debes en cuando se paraba para comprar repuestos, ya que no traía repuestos de color rosa, al terminar, Ray respiro profundamente, y observo el beyblade de Mariah, parecia que no habia sufrido ni el más minimo golpe, estaba perfecto, y seguia teniendo la misma aparencia de siempre, solo que ahora, como Ray habia hecho un buen trabajo, Galux y su beybleda habian obtenido un brillo exepcional. -Bueno ahora si puedo ir a buscarte Mariah- dijo Ray saliendo de la tienda de BeyBlade, y este echó a correr lo más rápido para poder llegar a aquel lago, el no sabia si Mariah en realidad estaba ahí, pero cada vez que se acercaba más al lago, sentia como si el corazón le latiera a mil por hora, era la misma sensación que tuvo cuando Mariah habia dormido junto a el, cuando la habia abrazado bajo la lluvia, cuando la habia visto semidesnuda, cundo habia agarrado su mano en la montaña rusa, era la misma que sentia, cuando estaba junto a Mariah, y por fin, despues tanto correr, llego al lago, y vio el por que del nombre, desde ahí, la Luna llena alumbraba todo, era como un rayo plateado que cubria todo el lago, era algo realmente hermoso. -¿MARIAH DÓNDE ESTAS?- grito Ray buscando a su amiga, pero en ese momento recordo el juego de las escondidas, y se acerco a un árbol, que estaba cerca del lago, y levanto la mirada, y vio una figura que le resulto familiar.  
  
-Mariah, ¿qué haces ahí?- pregunto Ray feliz de encontrarla  
  
-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Mariah descortesmente  
  
-Vine a buscarte- dijo Ray  
  
-¿Por qué?- pregunto Mariah  
  
-Porque me preocupe por ti- dijo Ray  
  
-¿Te preocupaste por mi?- pregunto Mariah volteando su mirada hacia la parte de abajo del árbol  
  
-Si, fui a buscarte, despues de terminar de separarme de aquel asqueroso rose de labios, que me dio aquella chica- dijo Ray con despresio  
  
-¿Rose de labios?¿ no se besaron?- pregunto Mariah en un tono lleno de inocensia  
  
-Por supuesto que no nos besamos, además no me gustó- dijo Ray  
  
-¿No te gusto?- dijo Mariah tímidamente  
  
-Por supuesto que no, yo en primer lugar no queria besarla- dijo Ray  
  
-Pero yo te vi, que la abrazabas- dijo Mariah algo enojada  
  
-¿Abrazarla, a te refieres cuando la tome del brazo para separarme de ella?- pregunto Ray con la mano atras de su cabeza  
  
-¿Eso hisiste?- pregunto Mariah  
  
-Si, pero te fuiste tan rápido que no me diste oportunidad de explicarte- dijo Ray  
  
-Ya veo- dijo Mariah  
  
-Vente, ya es hora de irnos- dijo Ray  
  
-No quiero- dijo Mariah  
  
-¿No quieres o no puedes?- pregunto Ray e un tono algo molesto  
  
-NO PUEDO- dijo Mariah asustada - me pasa lo mismo que los gatos, sabemos treparnos, pero no bajarnos-  
  
-Jajajajaja no te preocupes, te ayudare a bajar- dijo Ray poniendo sus dos manos juntas arriba, para que Mariah apoyara su pie y pudiera bajar  
  
-Pero ¿y si me caigo?- pregunto Mariah  
  
-Pues tendre que soportarlo- dijo Ray con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Mariah apoyando su pie en las manos de Ray  
  
-Tu puedes- dijo Ray  
  
-AAAAAAHHHHH- dijo Mariah perdiendo el equilibrio, y callendo, no sobre la espalda de Ray, si no que Mariah habia caído sobre el pecho de Ray En ese momento Ray estaba muy agitado, la respiracion era muy pesada, sentia el calido cuerpo de Mariah sobre el suyo, acerco lentamente su rostro al de Mariah. Mariah estaba paralizada, ella no sabia lo que sucedia, solo sentia la calida respiración de Ray, que le pegaba en su rostro cerro sus ojos color dorados, y Ray no iba a dejar pasar aquel momento, pero entonces oyó algo a lo lejos, una voz muy lejana, pero que le era muy familiar, era Tyson que venia con los demás en el camión de la BBA, todos estaban ahí, y Ray no pudo hacer otra cosa, más que alejarse lo más rapidamente posible de Mariah. -Por fin los encontramos- dijo Tyson  
  
-Si no fuera por mi rastreador de llamadas, no los hubieramos encontrado- dijo Yukitsa levantando su celular en el aire  
  
-¿Me lo permites?- dijo Ray enviandole una mirada asecina a aquel nuevo y sofisticado celular  
  
-Claro pero no lo golpes- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-No lo voy a golpear, lo voy a destruir- dijo Ray pisoteando con furia aquel celular  
  
-RAY, DEJA MI CELULAR- dijo Yukitsa tratando de que Ray no lo destruyera  
  
-Ten aqui esta- dijo Ray dandole a Yukitsa un celular, al cual le faltaban cinco teclas, y le saltaban varios cables y resortes  
  
-Mi celular- dijo Yukitsa -¿y el qué te hizo?-  
  
-Nada TAN SOLO ARRUINO MI UNICA OPORTUNIDAD DE BESAR CON PASIÓN A LA CHICA MÁS BELLA DEL MUNDO - penso Ray muy enfadado  
  
-Lo vez, no te hizo nada malo- dijo Yukista ahorcando a Ray del cuello  
  
-Auxilio, una niña loca me ahorca  
  
-¿Cómo de que niña loca?- pregunto Yukista con furia  
  
-Yukitsa basta, vas amatar al pobre de Ray- dijo Max  
  
-Esta bien  
  
-Garcias Max- dijo Ray sobandose el cuello  
  
-De nada- dijo Max  
  
-Niños miren la hora que es, debemos irnos al hotel- dijo señor Dickinson algo enojado  
  
-Lo sentimos señor Dickinson- dijeron Ray y Mariah con la cabeza baja  
  
-Ya no importa, lo que importa es que estan bien, ahora suban al camion- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-Si- dijeron Ray y Mariah subiendo al autobus En el autobus, Yukitsa se habia sentado junto a Tyson, Max con Kenny, Kai con Lee, Ray iba solo, al igual que Mariah, este decidio sentarse junto a Mariah, pero al sentarse evito su mirada, ya que no sabia que decirle, ya que por poco y la besaba. -Ah Mariah, queria decirte algo- dijo Ray algo sonrojado y mirando a otro lugar  
  
- Y dime ¿qué es?- pregunto Mariah viendo los ojos de Ray, el cual notó que Mariah lo estaba mirando, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por eso, pero solo un poco  
  
-Veras, la manera en que actue, fue por que yo....bueno...pues...veras....estaba muy cansado, y a veces no se ni lo que hagocuando estoy cansado jejejejejeje- dijo Ray no muy seguro de si mismo y riendo nerviosamente  
  
-Entiendo, no te preocupes, todo esta bien, creme- dijo Mariah dandole un sonrisa muy tierna  
  
-Ah se me olvidaba, tengo algo que darte- dijo Ray buscando algo en su bolsillo  
  
-¿Y qué es?- pregunto Mariah algo confundida  
  
-Pues veras es- Ray no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el señor Dickinson los interrumpio  
  
-Ya hemos llegado, es hora de dormir, y no quiero reproches- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-Si señor Dickinson- diejron todos bajando del autobus Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, y se durmieron, y al día siguiente todos se despertaron muy temprano, para despedir a Lee, ya que el día anterior habia sido el ultimo en el que se quedaria. -Bueno fue un enorme plecer el haberlos visto, pero ya me tengo que ir- dijo Lee con una sonrisa en su cara  
  
-Te vamos a extrañar Lee- dijo Ray  
  
-Si, vaya que te extranaremos- dijo Tyson llorando cascadas de agua sobre el hombro de Max  
  
-Tyson ya se emociono- dijo Max con su exesivamente grande gota de sudor tras la cabeza  
  
-No es para tanto, y Ray creo que nuestra rivalidad sigue en pie, ya que llegando voy a romper con Kaome- dijo Lee  
  
-¿Pero por qué?- pregunto Mariah algo sorprendida  
  
-No es que no me guste, pero antes de venirme para Estados Uninod, la muy mugrosa estaba besando a Bruce- dijo Lee con un tono de enojo  
  
-¿Bruce, el que nos reto en el cellajón, cuando fuimos a China?- pregunto Max  
  
-Si ese mismo- dijo Mariah -aun que yo no le veo nada de atractivo a Bruce, si tubiera que elegir entre el y Lee, te apuesto a que me quedaria con Lee-  
  
-Vaya, gracias por la explicación- dijo Lee -bueno estos 3 días fuerón estupendos, pero tengo que irme, te esperare en China Mariah y a ti también Ray- dijo Lee con una sonrisa en su cara  
  
-Lee, espera- dijo Mariah  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Lee  
  
-Toma es para la buena suerte- dijo Mariah dandole un beso a Lee en la mejilla  
  
-Ah gracias Mariah- dijo Lee algo sonrojado  
  
-De nada, pero eso no significa que me gustas, así que no lo mal interpretes- dijo Mariah severamente  
  
-O.K. bueno adios Mariah, adios Ray, y adios BladeBleakers- dijo Lee caminando hacia una limosina fuera del hotel  
  
-Bueno creo que este sera nuestro ultimo día de descanso- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-BUUUUUUAAAAA- lloró Tyson, mojando y moqueando el hombro de Max  
  
-Que situacion tan embarazosa debe de ser en la que se encuentra Max- dijo Mariah  
  
-TYSON BASTA, YA ME LLENASTE DE MOCOS TODO EL HOMBRO DERECHO DE MI CAMISA- dijo Max enafadado  
  
-Si Tyson no es para tanto, volveras a ver a Lee algun día- dijo Kenny  
  
-No es por eso- dijo Tyson llorando  
  
-¿Entonces por qué?- pregunto Kenny confundido  
  
-Es que ya se nos acabaron las vacaciones- dijo Tyson  
  
-AAAAAHHHHH- dijeron todos callendose al estilo anime  
  
-Eso era de suponerse en ti Tyson- dijo Kai  
  
-En eso tienes razón Kai- dijo Mariah  
  
-Este tipo no tiene remedio- dijo Ray  
  
-Bueno días niños- dijo el señor Dickinson entrando en el desayunador  
  
-Buenos días- dijeron todos  
  
-Como hoy es su ultimo día de descanso- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-BBBBBBUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA- volvio a llorar Tyson  
  
-¿Qué le sucede a Tyson?- pregunto el señor Dickinson  
  
-Ignorelo señor Dickinson- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Esta bien, como les desia, hoy es su ultimo día de descanso- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUAAAAAAAA- dijo Tyson llorando aun más  
  
-Ya basta Tyson- dijo Yukitsa poniendole un bote de basura en la cabeza  
  
-Oigan ¿quién apago la luz?- dijo Tyson caminando como sombie, por no poder ver nada  
  
-Prosiga señor Dickinson- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Como decia, en este día los llevare a un campo de hequitacion- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-¿Y eso con que se come?- pregunto Tyson quitandose el bote de basura de encima  
  
-Tyson, no seas ignorante- dijo Kai enfadado -un campo de hequitación, es un lugar en el que se crian a los caballos, y puedes montarlos-  
  
-Genial- dijo Max  
  
-Si genial- dijo Mariah algo desepcionada  
  
-¿Sucede algo Mariah?- dijo Ray algo preocupado  
  
-Si, es que yo no se tanto sobre montar a caballo- dijo Mariah algo apenada  
  
-No ahí problema, si quieres yo te enseño- dijo Ray muy alegre  
  
-¿En serio?- pregunto Mariah entusiasmada  
  
-Claro que si- dijo Ray  
  
-Gracias Ray- dijo Mariah abrazando a Ray  
  
-De nada- dijo Ray algo sonrojado  
  
-UUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH- dijo Yukitsa en un tono molesto y esto hizo que Ray y Mariah se sonrojaran mucho  
  
-Se quieren y no son novio- canto Tyson en un tono molesto  
  
-Creo que ya se lo que hare ahora- dijo Mariah afilando sus uñas  
  
-Mariah tu ya lo golpeaste, dejame hacerlo ahora yo- dijo Ray tronandose los dedos  
  
-Oh-oh- dijo Tyson algo asustado  
  
-Tyson, creo que estas en problemas- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-¿Y qué hago?- dijo Tyson asustado  
  
-Corre- dijo Yukitsa huyendo  
  
-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, UN TIGRE ME VA A COMER- dijo Tyson corriendo por todo el desayunador  
  
-PUES A MI ME PERSIGUE UN PUMA, MAMI AUXILIO- dijo Yukitsa huyendo de Mariah  
  
-SABES YUKITSA, ESTOS GATOS, SON TODO LO CONTRARIO A UN LINDO GATITO- dijo Tyson corriendo de Ray  
  
-POR FIN, COINSIDIMOS EN ALGO- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-SI POR FIN- dijo Tyson  
  
-TENGO UNA IDEA- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-¿CUAL ES?- pregunto Tyson  
  
-HABLAREMOS EN CLAVE MORSE- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Tyson el cual seguia corriendo Mienrtas Yukitsa corria, agarro dos pares de saleros y los empezo a golpear uno contra el otro, para hacer clave morse, claro que Tyson le entendio y sin darse cuenta, ya habian dejado de hablar, pero al dejarse de hablar Tyson y Yukista corrieron al patio del hotel, donde, solo habia pasto, pero estaba completamente solo, ya que todos se habian levantado super temprano para despedir a Lee. -Muy bien, ahora- dijo Yukitsa corriendo hacia Tyson  
  
-Si- dijo Tyson agachandose  
  
-Espero que funcione- dijo Yukitsa agachandose Al momento de que Tyson y Yukitsa se agacharan, Ray habia saltado al estilo de un tigre para golpear a Tyson, al igual que Mariah con Yukitsa, pero cuando estos dos se agacharon Ray habia chocado con Mariah en el aire, y esto proboco, que, Mariah y Ray giraran en el aire, y al caer, seguian rodando, y al pararse, Mariah estaba sobre Ray, pero Mariah estaba en una pose que hacen los gatos para dar a conocer que tienen acorralado a su oponente y que a perdido. -Te gane- dijo Mariah con una mano sobre el pecho de Ray  
  
-Ya no importa- dijo Ray parandose del suelo, y mientras Mariah se daba la vuelta para irse al desayunador, este la ataco por la espalda, probocando que volvieran a girar. Despues de dar varias vueltas, Mariah se encontraba otra vez sobre Ray. -Te gane otra vez- dijo Mariah alegre  
  
-Mariah bajate- dijo Ray algo enojado  
  
-Estas enojado, por que te gane- dijo Mariah  
  
-No, pero estas pesada- dijo Ray malhumoradamente  
  
-¿Seguro?- pregunto Mariah retrasando el tiempo  
  
-Si- dijo Ray  
  
-Pues no me bajo- dijo Mariah  
  
-¿Acaso ya te gusto estar sobre mi?- pregunto Ray con una sonrisa picarona Mariah se sonrojo ante ese comentario, no se habia dado cuenta de que esta sentada sobre Ray, y como un rayo, Mariah se bajo de Ray, con la cara super roja, claro que Ray no lo notó, despues de unos segundos Max, Kenny y Tyson, se habian metido en el patio donde estaban Ray y Mariah, y se los llebaron al autobus, para ir al campo de hequitación. Ya en el campo, todos se sorprendieron al ver los extensos campos de pasto para que los caballos corrieran libremente, y notaron la gran cantidad de caballos, y la gran variedad de razas y colores de caballos. 


	10. Eleccion Por Personalidad

-Vaya- dijo Mariah sorprendida  
  
-Este lugar es enorme- dijo Ray  
  
-No tanto como mi casa, se los aseguro- dijo Kai con un aire presumido, pero serio  
  
-Pues como no, tu casa es 10 veces más grande, se los apuesto- dijo Tyson  
  
-Que hermosos caballos- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Este lugar es grandioso- dijo Max con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro  
  
-En eso no te equibocas- dijo Kenny  
  
-Me gustaria que los White Tigers, pudieran ver esta belleza- dijo Mariah contemplando la hermosura de este paisaje- dijo Mariah con un aire nostálgico  
  
-Ya los extrañas ¿cierto?- pregunto Ray con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro  
  
-Para ser sincera un poco, pero eso no quiere decir que no me la pase bien con ustedes- dijo Mariah  
  
-Más te vale Mariah- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Les juro que me agradan, y mucho, pero no puedo evitarlo, mi lealtad esta con los White Tigers, aun que por el momento sea una BlaidBleacker, extraño a los chicos- dijo Mariah  
  
-No te preocupes, lo volveras a ver, y puedes compartir estos momentos con lo White Tigers- dijo Kenny  
  
-Pero ¿cómo?- pregunto Mariah  
  
-Dizzi, es hora de grabar- dijo Kenny grabando todo en audio y a todo color, por medio de la computadora.  
  
-Vaya, esto sera grandioso- dijo Mariah  
  
-Claro que ¿tiene televisión cierto?- pregunto Kenny  
  
-Claro, oye se que estamos algo atrasados en tecnología, pero tampoco estamos viviendo en la era de las cavernas- dijo Mariah regañando a Kenny  
  
-Bueno pero no te enojes Mariah- dijo Kenny  
  
-Esta bien, no me enojo, no me enojo, pero tu no me hagas enojar- dijo Mariah   
  
-Bueno Dizzi grabaras todo lo que hagamos- dijo Kenny  
  
-Esta bien Jefe, pero no te atrevas a presionarme- dijo Dizzi  
  
-De acuerdo, ahí, la mujeres son tan sensibles- Kenny  
  
-Es que somos todo lo contrario a los hombres- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Con razón- dijo Max  
  
-Niños vengan les quiero presentar a una persona- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-¿Quién?- pregunto Tyson  
  
-Es la persona que les entragara sus caballos- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-Pues vamos a ver a esa persona- dijo Ray  
  
-Ellas es Híkari- dijo el señor Dickinson mostrandoles a una chica que era un poco más bajita que Kai, con cabello negro azabache, que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, con ojos color rojisos, piel blanca, era una chica muy linda, pero no para el gusto de Ray, ya que desidio no volver a tratar de darle celos a Mariah, Tyson tenia más que suficiente con Yukitsa, pero claro que todavia no se lo decia, pero al verla una persona se sonrojo, la cual era, el frío y duro de Kai.  
  
-Gusto en conocerlos yo soy Hikari, compañanenme por favor, y si no saben del todo bien montar a caballo, entonces yo con gusto les dare un curso rápido, y los llevare a dar un paseo- dijo Hikari caminando a hacia un granero  
  
-Si- dijeron todos siguiendola Ya en el granero. -¿Quién es Tyson?- pregunto Hikari  
  
-Yo nena- dijo Tyson  
  
-Este es tu caballo se llama tormenta- dijo Hikari mostrandole un caballo algo más gordito que los demás y de un tono algo café rojizo fuerte  
  
-¿Y por qué el nombre?, es de seguro por que es el más rápido- dijo Tyson con aire superior a los demás  
  
-De echo es porque hace un desastre tremendo como las tormentas- dijo Hikari algo enafadada  
  
-Igualito a ti Tyson- dijo Max casi riendo Todos echaron a reir, incluso Kai, pero entre dientes, claro que Tyson se enfado y agarro su caballo. -Si se detiene a comer, no lo molestes, ese se para mucho para comer- dijo Hikari  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- rió Max a carcajadas  
  
-¿Por qué te ries?- pregunto Hakari observando a Max  
  
-Porque le diste el caballo perfecto- dijo Max  
  
-No entiendo- dijo Hikari  
  
-Lo que sucede, es que, acabas de describir a Tyson, ya que ese caballo es igualito a el- dijo Kai algo sonrojado  
  
-Oh entiendo- dijo Hikari -bueno ¿quién es Kenny?-  
  
-Soy yo- dijo Kenny  
  
-En ese caso, este es tu caballo, se llama Cerebrito - dijo Hikari entregandole un caballo de pelaje color café oscuro  
  
-Vaya nombre- dijo Kenny  
  
-Lo que sucede, es que el parece un poco más listo que los demás, siempre es precabido y mira las cosas detenidamente como si las estudiara. dijo Hikari  
  
-Ese es el mero mero para ti Kenny- dijo Max muy alegre  
  
-¿Quién es Yukista?- pregunto Hikari  
  
-Soy yo- dijo Yukitsa acercandose a Hikari  
  
-Bueno esta es Linda- dijo Hikari dandole un caballo color cafe claro y algo chocolatado  
  
-Que linda yegua- dijo Yukitsa acarisiando el pelaje de Linda -¿y porqué el nombre?-  
  
-Lo que sucede es que, parece que siempre esta coqueteando con los demás caballos- dijo Hikari con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro  
  
-Oye Hikari, tu si que aciertas al entregar los caballos, parece que nos describes a nosotros- dijo Ray  
  
-YO NO COQUETEO CON NADIE- dijo Yukitsa enfadada y gritandole a Ray  
  
-Si claro Yukitsa, lo que tu digas- dijo Ray  
  
-Con que no me cres ¿eh?, pues toma- dijo Yukitsa dandole un puñetazo a Ray y probocando que se desmayara  
  
-Pobre de Ray- dijo Mariah poniendole una mano en el rostro  
  
¿Cambiando de tema ¿quién es Max?- pregunto Hikari marando hacia todas partes  
  
-Soy yo- dijo Max con su usual sonrisa de oreja aoreja  
  
-Este es tu caballo niño sonriente- dijo Hikari algo divertida y dandole un caballo de color amarillo  
  
-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto Max mirando el caballo  
  
-Se llama, Entuciasta- dijo Hikari  
  
-Y pregunto ¿porqué el nombre?- pregunto Max  
  
-¿Acaso es muy entuciasta Entuciasta?- pregunto Tyson en un tono sarcastico  
  
-Si de hecho, este caballo es el más felíz de todos, por eso es muy optimista y entuciasta- dijo Hikari  
  
-Y Hikari obtiene mil puntos en el juego, dale un caballo a los Blaidblekers parecio a el que lo recibe- dijo Tyson en un tono muy bromista  
  
-Tyson, asnos un favor y cierra tu boca- dijo Kai severamente y algo sonrojado  
  
-Esta bien, pero, soy yo, oh estas sonrojado Kai- dijo Tyson en un tono picarón  
  
-¿QUÉ? PRIMERO MUERTO- dijo Kai muy enfadado y más sonrojado  
  
-Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja ustedes son muy divertidos- dijo Hikari observando a Kai, como era que extrangulaba a Tyson por el pescueso  
  
-Auxilio- dijo Tyson siendo aorcado por Kai  
  
-Kai quitate de Tyson- dijo Yukitsa regañando a Kai  
  
-Esta bien, despue de todo, no pienso ensuciarme las manos, con este pedaso de tonto- dijo Kai  
  
-¿Pedaso de que Kai?- pregunto Tyson enfadado  
  
-De tonto- dijo Kai levantando su puño  
  
-Te voy ah...- Tyson fue interrumpido por Yukitsa ya que se interpuso enrtre los dos  
  
-Tyson, Kai, basta, dejemoslo haci ¿quiéren?- dijo Yukitsa enojada  
  
-Esta bien- dijeron Kai y Tyson dandose la espalda  
  
-Bueno volviendo a nuestro tema, ¿quién es Ray?- dijo Hikari  
  
-El que tiene aspecto de felino salvaje- dijo Tyson en un tono divertido  
  
-En pocas palabras, el que esta tirado en el suelo junto a su novia- dijo Yukitsa mirando a Mariah  
  
-YO NO SOY SU NOVIA- dijo Mariah enafadada y sonrojada  
  
-Bueno, bueno, pero no te enojes- dijo Yukista algo asustada  
  
-Pues no me hagas enojar- dijo Mariah enfadada  
  
-¿Cómo despertamos a Ray?- pregunto Tyson  
  
-Tengo una idea- dijo Max acercandose al oido de Ray  
  
-¿Que hara Max?- rpegunto Kenny  
  
-Helados.......mmmmmm.....ricos helados.......carne.....mmmmmm....exquisita carne- dijo Max susurrandole al iodo a Ray En ese momento todos oyeron lo que Max le dijo a Ray, y todos se calleron al estilo anime. -MAX, QUEREMOS DESPERTAR A RAY NO A TYSON- dijo Mariah enfadada  
  
-Bueno pero no te enfades- dijo Max con una execivamente gota de sudor en su cabeza  
  
-Tengo otra idea- dijo Yukitsa acercandose al iodo de Ray  
  
-¿Qué hara Yukitsa?- pregunto Tyson algo enfadado  
  
-Espero por su propio bien, que nada malo- dijo Mariah en el mismo tono Yukitsa se aclaro la garganta, como si quisiera imitar una voz, ya que ese era el don de Yukitsa, imitar las voces, y todos posaron su atencion hasia Yukitsa -Raaaayyy- susurro Yukitsa suavemente con la misma voz de Mariah  
  
-Increible- dijo Kenny -puede imitar a la perfección la voz de Mariah-  
  
-Raaaaayyyyy si despiertas te dare un beso en tus suaves labios que tienen un dulce sabor de azucar, y hare todo lo que tu quieras, mi gran dios de la sensualidad- dijo Yukitsa con el mismo tono de voz de Mariah  
  
-¿QUÉ DIJISTE YUKITSA?- dijo Mariah furiosa  
  
-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ES HORA DE CORRER POR MI VIDA- dijo Yukista agarrando su caballo y huyendo de Mariah  
  
-Eres una maldita Yukitsa- dijo Mariah furiosa  
  
-Miren Ray desperto- dijo Kenny  
  
-¿Qué sucedio?- dijo Ray despertando  
  
-Que bueno que despertaste Ray- dijo Mariah  
  
-¿Y Yukitsa?- pregunto Ray  
  
-Huyo por su vida- dijo Mariah en un tono macabro  
  
-Genial- dijo Ray asustado  
  
-Disculpa, este es tu caballo- dijo Hikari dandole a Ray un caballo color negro como su cabello  
  
-Es muy bonito ¿cómo se llama?- pregunto Ray  
  
-Se llama Bandido- dijo Hikari acariciando a Bandido  
  
-¿porqué? ¿acaso se roba algo?- pregunto Ray en un tono jugueton  
  
-De hecho, parece que se roba el corazón de las yeguas- dijo Hikari riendo tímidamente  
  
-Y Hikari gana 64000000 de dolares- dijo Kenny  
  
-Yo no me robo el corazón de las chicas- dijo Ray enojado  
  
-Si claro Ray- dijo Tyson de un modo sarcastico - ¿y Yukitsa?-  
  
-Huyo por su vida- dijo Max muy divertido  
  
-¿Porqué?- pregunto Ray  
  
-Es mejor que no preguntes Ray- dijo Mariah enojada  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Ray  
  
-Cambiando de tema ¿quién es Mariah?- pregunto Hikari  
  
-Soy yo- dijo Mariah  
  
-Este es tu caballo se llama Copo de Nieve- dijo Hikari entregandole una yegua de un color blanco como la nieve  
  
-Que lindo nombre y creo que le va- dijo Mariah acarisiando su pelaje  
  
-Es muy tranquila, pero cuando se enoja o la hacen enojar se vuelve una fiera, además ella, Bandido y Volcán, son los más rápidos del campo de hequitación- dijo Hikari muy orgullosa  
  
-Esto sonara tonto pero, de casualidad, ¿Copo de Nieve no coquetea con Bandido?- pregunto Tyson en un tono picarón  
  
-Pues de hecho ellos dos, son los caballos que mejor se lleban, como si estubieran enamorados, además cuando los soltamos para que anden libres y solos, ellos dos se alejan de los demás y se van los dos juntos, parece algo muy romantico- dijo Hikari en un tono muy amoroso  
  
-Vaya, eso me recuerda a cierto duo de felinos que conosco- dijo Max con el mismo tono que Tyson Ray y Mariah sintieron como se les subia la sangre a la cabeza, y se fueron tornando sus caras de un tono, primero de rosa a magenta, y de magenta a rojo, y de rojo a carmesi. -Vaya, bueno cambiando de tema ¿tu debes ser Kai cierto?- pregunto Hikari algo sonrojada, mirando fijamente los ojos de Kai y este se sonrojo por eso  
  
-Si yo soy Kai- dijo Kai mirando a otro lugar y con su usual posee de chico malo, pero lo unico diferente, era que ahora tenia un extraño color rosado en su rostro  
  
-Bueno este es tu caballo, se llama Volcán- dijo Hikari dandole a Kai unc aballo de color casi rojizo como el fuego, pero combinado con el café rojiso más fuerte del mundo, además este caballo daba aspecto de que era muy duro de manejar.  
  
-Tal parece que este es perfecto para ti Kai- dijo Tyson  
  
-Cierra la boca Tyson- dijo Kai montando a Volcán  
  
-Sorprendente, Volcán solo habia sido domado por mi- dijo Hikari  
  
-Bueno ya no eres la única experta en hequitación en este lugar- dijo Kai con una sonrisa maliciosa  
  
-Eso ya lo veremos- dijo Hikari sacando a un caballo de un tono café del tono del ebano, era realmente hermoso -Esta es Malvada, le pusimos así por que, es muy mala con los desconocidos, ya que no soporta que los desconocidos la monten, es muy parecida a Volcán- dijo Hikari  
  
-Mejor dejemos de parlotear y vamos a montar- dijo Ray  
  
-SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIII- dijeron todos montando a sus caballos  
  
-Óigan antes de salir, Tyson ¿tu habias dicho que Ray tenia rasgos felinos cierto?- pregunto Hikari  
  
Si ¿porqué?- dijo Tyson algo intrigado  
  
-Pues veras, las personas que posen rasgos de animales sea cual sea, de vez en cuando estan confundidos o preocupados, y la mejor forma para desacerse de esas preocupaciones es dejarse llevar por sus impulsos animales, lo cual se puede llevar a cabo, con un viejo hechizo chino, el cual lei en un viejo libro que tengo, y me pregunaba una cosa, ¿ultimamente has estado confundido o preocupado o estresado?- pregunto Hikari algo intrigada  
  
-La verdad es que.....-Ray no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por yukitsa que aparecio repentinamente en el campo de hequitación  
  
-Claro que si, en estos momentos Ray esta de las tres cosas, estresado, confundido y preocupado, así que mejor deja que su instinto animal fluya- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Pero si no fuera por mi autocontrol ya hubiera matado a Tyson- dijo Ray  
  
-Pero sera lo mejor vente vamonos- dijo Hikari  
  
-Yo voy a ver- dijo Max  
  
-Igual yo- dijeron Tyson y Kenny  
  
-Esto sinceramente no me agrada- dijo Mariah caminando con los demás  
  
-Ni hablar mejor voy a cuidarlos- dijo Kai Ya en casa de Hikari, la cual era una cabaña algo grande que estaba sobre una colina dentro del campo de los caballos. Todos habian entrado a una habitación muy al estilo china tradicional. ¿Porqué tanta decoración china?- pregunto Tyson  
  
-Lo que sucede es que mi familia es nativa de China pero la ultima generación hasta ahora que son mis padres se mudaron a E.E.U.U. pero seguimos con nuestras tradiciones- dijo Hikari  
  
-Vaya genial- dijo Max sorprendido al ver todas las decoraciones chinas  
  
Muy bien, este es el libro- dijo Hikari sacando un enorme libro polvoriento de un estante muy alto  
  
-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- pregunto Ray algo asustado  
  
-Lo que yo te pida- dijo Hikari hojeando las empolvorientas páginas de aquel libro antiguo.-Muy bien, primero tienes que acostarte en el piso-  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Ray acostandose en el suelo -Esto es estupido-  
  
-Ahora por favor, todos retirense- dijo Hikari haciendole unas señas a todos para que se hicieran para atras y pudieran dejar hacer todo con más facilidad.  
  
-¿Ahora qué Hikari?- pregunto Ray  
  
-Cierra tus ojos y piensa en tu animal preferido o el animal que te representa- dijo Hikari  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Ray cerrando sus ojos y pensando en su animal preferido (supongo que ya saben cual es)  
  
-Muy bien- dijo Hikari acercandose a el- ahora dire estas palabras:.......OH GRANDES ANSESTROS CHINOS, LOS INVOCO, VENGAN AQUÍ Y TRANSFORMEN CON SUS INCREIBLES PODERES A ESTE HOMBRE MITAD BESTIA, MITAD HUMANO.........OH GRANDES ANSESTROS CHINOS, LOS INVOCO, VENGAN AQUÍ Y TRANSFORMEN CON SUS INCREIBLES PODERES A ESTE HOMBRE MITAD BESTIA, MITAD HUMANO.........- Hikaru repitio varias veces este conjuro y derepente arriba de Ray .................CONTINUARA 


	11. Un Ataque Felino

LOS INVOCO, VENGAN AQUÍ Y TRANSFORMEN CON SUS INCREIBLES PODERES A ESTE HOMBRE MITAD BESTIA, MITAD HUMANO.........OH GRANDES ANSESTROS CHINOS, LOS INVOCO, VENGAN AQUÍ Y TRANSFORMEN CON SUS INCREIBLES PODERES A ESTE HOMBRE MITAD BESTIA, MITAD HUMANO.........- Hikaru repitio varias veces este conjuro y derepente arriba de Ray estaba un Tigre, el cual rugia y rasguñaba a la nada, y este poco a poco se fue metiendo dentro de Ray, y despues de unos segundos inconsiente, este desperto y lo primero que vio fue a Mariah que estaba observandolo fijamente y este se sonrojo un poco.  
  
-Vaya eso fue increible- dijo Max  
  
-¿Ray estas bien?- pregunto Mariah algo preocupada  
  
-Claro que si- dijo Ray parandose  
  
-Creo que no funciono, bueno vamonos a montar- dijo Hikari Ya que todos se habian salido de aquella casa, ya estaban en el campo de hequitación, para probar sus habilidades, para domar y dominar al caballo. -Muy bien, Mariah vamos a separarnos de los demás para darte un curso rápido de hequitación a solas- dijo Ray  
  
-Si esta bien- dijo Mariah montada en Copo de Nieve Un poco más lejos del campo de hequitación. -Este lugar es perfecto- dijo Ray bajandose del Bandido  
  
-Si, es muy bonito- dijo Mariah bajandose de Copo de Nieve -pero ¿porqué dices que es perfecto?-  
  
-Solo mira el suelo, es muy liso, es perfecto para correr- dijo Ray mirando el pasto de todo el campo  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo Mariah dandole la espalda a Ray para mirar a su alrededor Ray volteó a ver Mariah, y sintio algo muy extraño, como si algo lo impulsara a hacer algo sin pensarlo dos veces, y derepente Ray salto sobre Mariah, como un Tigre lo hace para atacar a su presa, y esta se sorprendio al ver aquella reacción de su compañero, pero al empujar a Mariah, volvio a suceder lo mismo que en hotel, ambos estaban rodadndo por todo el campo, como si estubieran peleando al estilo felíno, ya no jugaban, sino que ahora ambos luhcaban, Mariah no podia resistir aquel impulso felíno, que tenia guardado desde hace muchos años. Ambos pelearon por unos quince minutos, pero despues de tanto pelear, dejaron de girar y el ganador ambia sido Ray, Ray estaba muy cerca de Mariah, tan cerca que asta podia sentir el dulce olor a miel, que desprendia la piel de Mariah.  
  
Mariah igual, ella estaba realmente cerca de Ray, le fue dificil reaccionar, en ese momento estaba perdida entre los dorados ojos de Ray, pero al reaccionar, no pudo moverse, ya que Ray, parecia que no podia ni queria reaccionar, y esta sintio un pequeño movimiento de Ray, sus manos se estaban moviendo, Ray se aparto solo un momento y lo menos que pudo de Mariah, y con un tímido movimiento de sus manos, rozo con un dedo los labios de Mariah y despues cerro con sus ya mensionados dedos los ojos de Mariah, y esta se puso muy nerviosa, no sabia lo que pasaba solo sentia que Ray alejaba sus dedos de sus labios, y sentia cada vez más cerca la respiracion de Ray, y más cerca.....y más cerca......y más cerca hasta que, ya no sintio la respiracion de Ray, ni mucho menos sus suaves dedos, ya que Ray se habia apartado de ella. -Oh rayos, justo cuando iba a empezar lo bueno- dijo un niño pequeño de cabello naranjado y ojos rojos, con un sombrero al estílo de un motociclista, con una camisa verde de manga corta y arriba un chaleco de cuero, con unos pantalones de mesclilla negros, y unos botines, además el niño traía en una mano un beyblade, de color naranja fuerte, puesto en lanzador, el cual era del mismo color y una guía en su mano del color ya antes mencionado.  
  
-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Ray enfadado  
  
-Eso no te lo dire, pero una pregunta ¿porqué cortaste la pelicula en el mejor momento?- pregunto el niño en un tono picarón  
  
-Eso no es de tu incunvencia- dijo Ray rojo como un tomate  
  
-Que grosero- dijo el pequeño niño  
  
-¿Porqué siempre nos interumpen a Mariah y a mi, justo en el momento más imporytante?- se pregunto Ray algo triste a si mismo  
  
-Oye pequeño enano, ¿nunca te han dicho, que no debes espiar a la gente?- pregunto Mariah enojada  
  
-Si exacto- dijo Ray  
  
(N/A: Mira quien habla Ray, si tu espias a Mariah en el baño¬_¬')  
  
-La verdad si, pero no me gusta esa regla- dijo el pequeño niño desinteresado  
  
-Pues entonces eres un desobediente- dijo Ray  
  
-Lo se, y me gusta serlo- dijo el pequeño enano oh perdon el pequeño niño  
  
-Ya veras cuando te atrape- dijo Ray furioso  
  
-Yo me subo al árbol- dijo Mariah  
  
-Mariah sin ofender, pero, tu eres una experta para subir, pero.....no para bajar- dijo Ray algo asustado  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo Mariah algo triste  
  
-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja.....no es por nada pero ¿de casualidad no trabajn en el circo de payasos?, por que me matan de la risa- dijo el chico atacado de la risa  
  
-YO LO VOY A MATAR DE ALGO MÁS- dijo Mariah  
  
-Espera- dijo Ray sujetando a Mariah-mejor dejamelo a mi-  
  
-¿Y qué haras?- repgunto Mariah  
  
-Esto........... HEY PEQUEÑO ENANO, TE RETO A UNA BEYBATALLA- dijo Ray mostrando su beyblade  
  
-Por supuesto que acepto- dijo el chico bajando del árbol  
  
- Muy bien 3....2....1....LET IT RIP- dijo Mariah  
  
-Vamos Driger- dijo Ray soltando a Driger  
  
-Vamos Carcalob- dijo el pequeño niño lanzando a su beyblade Despues de ser lanzados, los beyblades comenzaron a chocar el unos contra el otro, se golpeaban tan fuerte, que lanzaban chispas al impactarse, pero claro, que no duro mucho tiempo antes de que Ray le digera a Driger que atacara. -DRIGER ATAQUE GARRA DE TIGRE- dijo Ray con todas sus fuerzas  
  
-BARCARO ATAQUE DE CAMALEON- dijo el pequeño niño, y entonces, cuando Driger ataco, el beyblade esquibo el ataque, pero despues de unos segundos este lanzo el ataque garra de tigre, dejando pasmados de la impresion a Ray y a Mariah, despues de recibir aquel ataque Driger dejo de girar y se paro.  
  
-Tal parece que gane y ahora me voy- dijo el pequeño niño agarrando su beyblade  
  
-¿A DÓNDE PEQUEÑO ENANO?- dijo una voz que se les hizo familiar a Ray y a Mariah, la cual era de.....  
  
-¿Hikari, qué haces aquí?- pregunto el pequeño niño algo impresionado  
  
-La pregunta seria más bien, ¿qué haces tu aquí, sabiendo que deberias estar alimentando a los caballos?- dijo Hikari enojada  
  
-Ah...pues...yo...veras- dijo el niño pequeño muy nervioso  
  
-Tommy, vete ahora con los caballos- dijo Hikari enojada  
  
-Pero Hika, tengo una practica con el equipo- dijo Timmy  
  
-Josh, puede esperarse un día, además el torneo empezara en una semana y los caballos necesitan agua y comida- dijo Hikari muy enojada  
  
-Pero, no quiero- dijo Timmy  
  
-Mira, vamos a beybluchar, y si gano te vas con los caballos y si tu ganas te vas con los RockBlaids- dijo Hikari muy confiada  
  
-De acuerdo, pero no podras hacer nada contra Barcaro- dijo Timmy sacando su beyblade naranjado  
  
-Te lo advierto Gekiryu te vencera- dijo Hikari sacando un beyblade de color celeste como el cielo, con unas marcas negras en el anillo y un lanzador del mismo color que el beyblade  
  
-Muy bien 3......2........1......LET IT RIP- dijo Max  
  
(N/A: Se me olvido mencionar que todos los demás venian con Hikari)  
  
-Vamos Barcaro- dijo Timmy lanzando su beyblade  
  
-Animo Gekíryu- dijo Hikari lanzando su beyblade Los dos beyblades chocaron el uno contra el otro, y todos los miraban muy impresionados, y entonces Hikari le ordeno a Hekiriu que atacara, y este obedecio. -GEKÍRYU ATAQUE PICO DE HALCÓN- dijo Hikari  
  
-BARCARO ATAQUE CAMALEÓN- dijo Timmy atacando  
  
-Rayos, cometera el mismo error de Ray- dijo Mariah  
  
-Hikari, no lo hagas- dijo Ray  
  
-No te preocupes ya se contrarestarlo- dijo Hikar Despues de unos momentos ambos beyblades acataron las oredenes de sus amos, y atacaron pero claro que Barcaro se paro al recibir el ataque de Gekiryu, para despues mandarlo con mayor fuersa, pero al pararse por unos pocos segundos Gekiryu ataco, saliendo de su beyblade y luego cayendo en picada sobre Barcaro. Y esto provoco que Barcaro se quedara sin energias para seguir atacando y girando, tods se quedaron impresionados ante aquella batalla, y sobre todo Ray. -Eso fue genial- dijo Kenny  
  
-Y rápido- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Y tengo hambre- dijo Tyson y despues de escuchar eso, todos se quedaron impresionados  
  
-TYSON DEJA DE PENSAR EN TU ESTÓMAGO ¿QUIÉRES?- dijo Kai enojado  
  
-Jajajajajajjajajajaja- río Hikari muy divertida -ustedes son muy graciosos-  
  
-¿Te parece que lo somos?- pregunto Kai algo sonrojado y mirando los ojos de Hikari  
  
-Por supuesto que si, pero creo que tu eres divertido y lindo- dijo Hikari sonriendo  
  
-Te acepto mucho muy poco lo de divertido, pero lindo jajajajajajajajajajajajaja- se echó a reir Tyson  
  
-Te voy a matar Tyson- dijo Kai mostrandole su puño  
  
-Timmy vete con los caballos- dijo Hikari  
  
-Si claro, claro- dijo Timmy desinteresado y marchandose  
  
-Ay que niño- dijo Hikari  
  
-¿Es tu hermano?- pregunto Yukitsa  
  
-Desafortunadamente si- dijo Hikari  
  
-Se ve que es un niño muy desobediente- dijo Ray  
  
-No siempre fue así, desde que entro al equipo de los RockBlaids a cambiado mucho, antes era obediente y un niño muy lindo, y ahora por culpa de ese Josh el se ha vuelto en todo lo contrario que el era- dijo Hikari muy triste  
  
-No dudo en que ese odioso Josh lo haya cambiado de pies a cabeza- dijo Mariah furiosa  
  
-¿Lo conocen, porque en la forma en que hablas de el, se nota que ya conoces ah ese patan?- dijo Hikari  
  
-Desafortunadamente lo conosco- dijo Mariah enojada  
  
-¿Y porqué no te agrada?- pregunto Hikari  
  
-Preferiria no hablar de eso- dijo Mariah furiosa  
  
-Como digas- dijo Hikari -Y por sierto, ¿porqué ustedes dos, se separaron de los demás?- pregunto Hikari mirando a Ray y a Mariah algo enojada  
  
-Ahhh bueno...tu...pues ve-ve-veras- dijeron Ray y Mariah muy nerviosos, sonrojados y apenados al haber recordado, que por poco y los dos se besaban.  
  
-Lo que sucede, es que este par de tortolos se separaron del grupo, por que querian estar a solas- dijo Tyson mirando ah Ray y Mariah con una mirada y tonó picarón  
  
-ESO NO ES VERDAD- dijeron Ray y Mariah gritando al mismo tiempo  
  
-¿Y entonces porqué se separaron de nosotros?- rpegunto Hikari confundida  
  
-Es que...pues...yo, le hiba a enseñar a Mariah más trucos para montar a caballo- dijo Ray algo nervioso  
  
-Pero, yo les habia dicho claramente que yo les hiba a enseñar a montar- dijo Hikari  
  
-Aun asi, no estabamos haciendo nada- dijo Mariah interviniendo  
  
-Eso no es verdad- dijo Timmy volviendo al grupo  
  
-¿Timmy, no te dije, que debias estar con los caballos?- pregunto Hikari enojada  
  
-Si, pero, aun asi, yo vi que sus dos amiguitos, no estaban haciendo, algo a lo que se le puede llamar platicando ni montando- dijo Timmy poniendose entre Ray y Mariah, y probocando que estos dos se quedaran con la boca habierta, y que sus rostros se tornaran de un tono rojo carmesi  
  
-¿Qué estaban haciendo especificamente Timmy?- pregunto Hikari intrigada  
  
-Si ¿qué?- pregunto Tyson muy interesado  
  
-Miren- dijo Timmy poniendose sobre el piso y acostandose -Si no me equiboco, ¿tu nombre es Ray cierto?  
  
-Si- dijo Ray algo sonrojado aun  
  
-¿Y tu nombre es Mariah cierto?- pregunto Timmy aun en el suelo  
  
-Si- dijo Mariah viendo al pequeño niño que estaba en el suelo  
  
-Pues esto era lo que hacian primero soy Ray- dijo Timmy parandose -y ahora soy Mariah - dijo Timmy dando unos pasos adelante de donde estaba y dando la espalda Despues de darse este la espalda todos lo vieron con atencion, incluso Kai. -Ahora soy Ray- dijo Timmy dando unos pasos para atras y haciendo como si se avalansara sobre la nada , -y ahora soy Mariah- dijo Timmy dando unos pasos para adelante y haciendo como si fuera empujado y callendo al suelo, -y ahora soy ambos- dijo Timmy rodando por mucho campo -y ahora soy Ray- dijo Timmy boca abajo, y apoyandose en sus manos y hacercandose hacia el pasto- y ahora soy Mariah- dijo Timmy, acostandose boca arriba, y quedando como si estubiera paralizado y viendo al suelo. -y supongo que ya saben lo que sucedio- dijo parandose del suelo  
  
-Eso fue....- dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Muy informativo- completo Kenny  
  
-Si- dijo Yukitsa soprendida  
  
-Gracias Timmy- dijo Hikari -ahora ve con los caballos- dijo Hikari enojada  
  
-Ahora si- dijo Timmy llendose  
  
-Que niño, pero ¿dijo la verdad?- pregunto Hikari mirando soprendida a Ray y a Mariah Estos dos se sonrojaron, más que nunca, y dijeron ambos que no, pero aun asi, todos sabian que habia algo más que amistad entre ellos dos. -Entonces, funciono el hechizo, SI- dijo Hikari muy alegre-¿Cómo sabes?- pregunto Ray algo sorprendido y aun sonrojado  
  
-Pues es clara la respuesta, no pudiste dominar tus instintos, y te dejaste llevar por tus impulsos, tratando de besar a Mariah- dijo Hikari  
  
-YO NO QUERIA BESAR A MARIAH- gritó Ray furioso  
  
-Hikari cambiando el tema- dijo Kai acercandosele a Hikari  
  
-Si dime Kai- dijo Hikari dandole una sonrisa a Kai  
  
-Ese beyblade que tienes es muy poderoso, ¿porqué no luchas contra uno de nosotros?- pregunto Kai  
  
-Me parese maravillosos, y yo elijo a ................ Mariah- dijo Hikari apuntando a Mariah  
  
-Yo...no puedo- dijo Mariah con un tono de tristesa en la voz y en el rostro  
  
-¿pero porqué no?- pregunto Hikari algo confusa  
  
-Pues, lo que suceed es que, yo ya no tengo mi beyblade, lo deje en el parque de diversiones, destrosado, y no lo recogi, solo me fui corriendo- dijo Mariah tristemente  
  
-Ya veo- dijo Hikari con el mismo tono de tristeza que Mariah  
  
-Ah, Mariah, se me habia olvidado, yo recogi tu beyblade- dijo Ray metiendo su mano en su bolsillo  
  
-Pero aun asi, esta detrozado, la base esta rota, el anillo de ataque esta destrozado, y el anillo de defensa esta hecho añicos- dijo Mariah con tristeza  
  
-Mira Mariah, esto es tuyo- dijo ray dandole a Mariah su beyblade en la mano  
  
-Mi beyblade- dijo Mariah sorprendida y alegre, pero aun tomada de las manos de Ray, como si no quisiera soltarlo  
  
-Se me habia olvidado por completo, devolvertelo- dijo Ray soltando el beyblade pero contemplando la sonrisa de Mariah  
  
-Esta como nuevo, ni parece que una vez estubo destrozado, gracias Ray - dijo Mariah abrazando fuertemente a Ray, y este también abrazo a Mariah , enredandola entre sus brazos, y despues Mariah se fue alejando de Ray poco a poco -gracias- llego a susurrarle a Ray al oido  
  
-De nada- dijo Ray en el mismo tono de voz  
  
-Muy bien beyluchadoras, 3.......2.......1.......LET IT RIP- dijo Kenny con todas sus fuerzas  
  
-Vamos Gekiryu- dijo Hikari  
  
-Tu puedes Galux- dijo Mariah lanzando su beyblade Los dos beyblades, comenzaron a girar, y Galux empezo a rodear todo el tazón (oh mejor dicho el árbol cortado en circulo), y este comenzo a girar super rápido, tan rápido que era casi imposiblke ver a Galux, mientras que Gekiryu se quedaba girando en el centro del árbol, despues este decidio miverse y perseguir a la casi invisible Galux. -Increible, Galux, nunca habia sido tan rápida- dijo Mariah sorprendida -Ray hizo un exelente trabajo, Ray si gano, te prometo que te dare un beso- dijo Mariah  
  
-Si- dijo Ray algo sonrojado eh ilusionado  
  
-Muy bien, Galux ataque de ARAÑASOS- dijo Mariah muy entuciasmada  
  
-GEKIRYU ATAQUE PICO DE HALCÓN- dijo Hikari algo enojada Despues de esto, ambas bestias bit salieron de sus beyblades, y se golpearon mutuamente, pero despues de unos momentos se levanto una nuve de humo, y al disiparse la enorme cortina de humo, un beyblade habia dejado de girar y otro que seguia girando el cual era G.....CONTINUARA 


	12. Ilusiones

Despues de esto, ambas bestias bit salieron de sus beyblades, y se golpearon mutuamente, pero despues de unos momentos se levanto una nuve de humo, y al disiparse la enorme cortina de humo, un beyblade habia dejado de girar y otro que seguia girando el cual era Galux, Hikari estaba realmente sorprendida por lo poderoso que era el beyblade de Mariah, pero ella no era la única sorprendida, ya que Mariah se habia quedado impresionada por el poder de Galux, y despues de unos segundos Kenny volvio a la realidad para anunciar a la ganadora. -Y la ganadora es...es.... es Mariah- dijo Kenny muy sorprendido  
  
-¿gane?, SI GANE- dijo Mariah sorprendida y muy alegre  
  
-Tienes razón, Mariah, lo admito tu ganaste- dijo Hikari recogiendo su beyblade y dandole una sonrisa  
  
-Óye, debo decir que tu no eres nada mala para el beyblade- dijo Mariah recogiendo a Galux, y a la vez dandole una enorme sonrisa como muestra de amistad  
  
-Sabes...algo me dice que tu y yo seremos grandes amigas- dijo Hikari dandole la mano a Mariah para que la estrechara  
  
-Lo mismo opino Hikari- dijo Mariah estrechando la mano de Hikari  
  
-Ese es el verdadero objetivo del beyblade- dijo Kenny muy feliz  
  
-¿Cuál, estrechar la mano de las personas?- pregunto Tyson mirando a las chicas con cara de extrañado  
  
-Por supuesto que no, sino que hacerte amigo de los demas- dijo Kenny regañando a Tyson  
  
-Bueno pero no te enojes- dijo Tyson  
  
-Óye Mariah- dijo Yukitsa, hablando por fin (esa niña necesitaba algo de dialogo)  
  
-¿Mande Yukitsa?- pregunto Mariah desbiando su mirada de Hikari y dirigiendola hacia la chica de ojos azules y cabello amarillo  
  
-Si mi memoria no me falla, tu le habias dicho a Ray que le darias un enorme beso, si tu le ganabas a Hikari en una beybatalla- dijo Yukitsa en un tono picaron y guiñandole un ojo a Ray, y este se sonrojo, pero no por el guiño, sino por el comentario de Yukitsa  
  
-Es verdad- dijo Mariah algo sonrojada y caminando hacias Ray con pasos algo inseguros, y hacercandose lentamente al rostro de Ray, lo cual provoco que este se sonrojara, y todos se sorprendieron de que Mariah estubiera tan decidida en besar a Ray y estos se quedaron ahí mirando como zombies, pero justo en un momento Mariah estaba a pocos milimetros de los labios de Ray, y sentia su calida respiracion pegandole en la cara, y en un segundo Maariah se alejo de los labio de Ray, y se pego contra su mejilla, para luego dar unos pasos en reversa y ver la cara de impresion de Ray, el cual estaba más rojo que nunca, pero no por el beso en la mejilla, sino por lo serca que había tenido a Mariah de su cuerpo.  
  
-Listo- dijo Mariah con una sonrisa en su rostro y alejandose de los demas y montando a Copo de Nieve  
  
-AAAAHHH- dijeron todos en coro y calleron al estílo japones  
  
-¿Eso fue todo?- pregunto Ray aun sonrojado pero algo molesto y confundido  
  
-¿No me diras que querias que te besara en los labios, oh si Ray ?- pregunto Mariah en un tono muy sensual, y algo picaron  
  
-Yo...bueno, pues....POR SUPUESTO QUE NO- dijo Ray furioso  
  
-Ay esta, no querias y aparte, nunca te dije en donde te hiba a besar- dijo Mariah montando a Copo de Nieve- HARRE-  
  
-Mariah, tu no sabes montar- dijo Ray mirando a Mariah que estaba aterrada ya que Copo de Nieve corría muy rápido y Mariah sentia que se cai  
  
-OLVIDE QUE NO SE COMO MONTAR- dijo Mariah agarrada de Copo de Nieve  
  
-Que niña- dijo Yukitsa bajando la cabeza  
  
-MARIAH, AGARRA LA CUERDA QUE SUJETA A COPO DE NIEVE Y JALA DE ESTA- dijo Hikari gritandole a Mariah  
  
-No te escuchara- dijo Ray  
  
-¿Porqué no?- pregunto Hikari  
  
-Pues sucede, que Mariah cuando esta asustada no escucha nada- dijo Ray  
  
-Entiendo- dijo Hikari viendo a Mariah, con una gota extremadamente grande de sudor atras de su cabez  
  
-Óye Hikari, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunto Kai  
  
-Por supuesto que si Kai- dijo Hikari viendolo a los ojos  
  
-Pues sucede que, si tu conoces a los RockBlaids, y tienes un beyblade tan poderoso, ¿participaras en el torneo?- pregunto Kai extremadamente serio  
  
-Mira, no te negare que estoy en su equipo, pero digamos que no les soy muy fiel, ya que solo estoy ahí por mi hermanito, y además yo solo soy una suplente y nunca me utilizan- dijo Hikari montando a Malvada. Y todos los demas montaron sus caballos, y se la pasaron toda la tarde divirtiendose en grande con Hikari y con los caballos, hasta que llego la tarde, y el señor Dickinson había llegado en un camion de la BBA para recoger a los BlaidBleakers. -Bueno, fue un placer conocerte Hikari- dijo Tyson poniendo su mano para que Hikari la estrechara  
  
-El placer fue todo mío, Tyson, creo que Tormenta te extrañara nunca antes se había encariñado tanto con una persona, creeme el te extrañara- dijo Hikari estrechando la mano de Tyson  
  
-Yo también lo extrañare bbbbbbbuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa- dijo Tyson llorando cascadas de agua que brotaban de sus ojos, mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Max  
  
-¿QUIÉRES DEJAR DE HACER ESO, ME VAS A MOQUEAR TODA LA CAMISA OTRA VEZ?- dijo Max tratando de quitarse a Tyson de encima  
  
-BBBBBBBBUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA TORMEEEEENTAAAAAAAAA- dijo Tyson llorando más fuerte  
  
-Jejejeje, eso si que es extraño- rió Hikari algo sorprendida  
  
-Sabes, nunca creí decirle esto a una persona pero, te extrañare Hikari- dijo Kai abrazando a Hikari Al ver esto, todos se sorprendieron, ya que eso nunca se lo esperaron los BlaidBleakers de Kai, y Hikari se sonrojo unos momentos y no reacciono, sino hasta despues de unos segundos y algo nerviosa también abrazó a Kai, y duraron así unos cinco minutos. -Adiós Hikari- dijo Kai algo sonrojado y apartandose de ella  
  
-Diras hasta luego Kai- dijo Hikari corrigiendo a Kai  
  
-¿Porqué hasta luego?- pregunto Kai confundido  
  
-Bueno, ¿crees que no ire al torneo Estadounidense?- dijo Hikari algo enojada  
  
-¿Vas a ir?- pregunto Kai algo exaltado  
  
-Claro que si, aparte de que tengo que ir con los RockBlaids, no me perderia nunca la oportunidad de ir a apoyarte....perdón quise decir apoyarlos- dijo Hikari sonrojada y nerviosa  
  
-Muy bien, en ese caso te veo, en el torneo Estadounidense- dijo Kai retirandose con rumbo hacia el camión  
  
-Adiós Kai- dijo Hikari dulcemente  
  
-Bueno Hikari, espero poder, volver a enfrentarme contigo algún día- dijo Mariah acercandose hacía Hikari y dandole una amplia sonrisa  
  
-Lo mismo digo Mariah, y te prometo que ese día te dare una batalla aun más difícil que la anterio- dijo Hikari en un tono alegre, amable y decidido  
  
-Eso espero Hikari, bueno te veo en el torneo, adiosin- dijo Mariah retirandose hacia el autobus  
  
-Hikari, puedes quitarme este hechízo- dijo Ray con una gota de sudor execivamente grande en su cabeza  
  
-Por supuesto- dijo Hikari dandole a Ray un beso en la mejilla Todos vieron eso, y se sorprendieron, sobre todo Mariah que antes de entrar al camión habia volteado a ver a Hikari y a Ray, y se sorprendio al ver que esta había besado a Ray, y sintio un calor por todo su cuerpo, mientras que los demas se quedaron paralizados al ver esto, pero Ray solo estaba confundido. -¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto Ray algo confundido  
  
-Pues para quitarte el hechízo que te puse- dijo Hikari - dile a Mariah que no lo tome a mal, te lo pido de favor Ray-  
  
-No te preocupes se lo diré- dijo Ray -bueno adios Hikari, y saludame a Bandido, por favor-  
  
-No te preocupes lo hare- dijo Hikari Despues de despedirse de los demas, estos se fueron al camión, y en el emprendieron el viaje hacia el hotel, en el viaje, como era de esperarse Tyson y Max hicieron locuras, Kenny estaba con Dizzi, Kai sentado solo y mirando por la ventana, y Ray, se fue con Kenny, y Yukitsa y Mariah se sentaron a platicar, pero antes Ray le habia exlicado a Mariah, y esta no lo tomo a mal, lo cual fue un total alivio para Ray, ya que, con Samy, ya era más que suficiente. Al llegar al hotel todos se despidieron, pero Mariah se senti algo extraña, y necesitaba un tiempo para meditar, y se fue a su habitación para bañarse en una tinad e agua caliente, ya que ella, no te nía deseos de ir a las aguas termales, ya que siempre que acudia a aquellas aguas termales, el detestable de Josh aparecía. Ya en el baño Mariah estaba bastante relajada, y se encontraba en su propio mundo, donde sus pensamientos daban vueltas por todos lados. -Vaya, esta última semana se a hecho tan larga, y todo tipo de cosas han sucedido tan rápido, que no me di cuenta hasta ahora, que este ah sido el único momento en el que estoy sola y relajada de verdad, pero ¿porqué Ray habra recogido a Galux, y la habra reparado?, no lo entiendo, el es un buen migo, pero reparar un beyblade, toma mucho tiempo, y aun más si se hace un exelente trabajo, y eso lo se bien, pero se que lo hace porque es mi mejor amigo, pero nunca antes alguien se había preocupado por mi de esa forma, ni siquiera Lee, oh Kevin oh Gary, pero Ray si, incluso creo que Ray es un chico amable, tierno, cariñoso, atractivo y....... momento ¿DIJE ATRACTIVO?, estoy loca, ¿cómo puedo pensar que Ray es atractivo?- dijo Mariah sonrojada y metiendose más en el agua de la tina, dejando solo su cabeza en descubierto.  
  
-¿A quién engaño?, ya no puedo negarlo más, Ray me gus..... DEBO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ESO, además es imposible que Ray estubiera enamorado de mi, despues de todo, el es un chico bastante guapo, y tiene a tantas chicas a sus pies, incluso Samy, que es una chica increiblemente bonita esta por Ray, y eso no lo puedo negar, vaya soy tan estupida, pero debo dejar de pensar en eso, ya que mi deber es entrenar al beyblade para ayudarle al señor Dickinson a ganar el torneo Estadounidense, bueno creo que ya me salgo, sino luego me convierto en una pasa, jajajajaja- dijo Mariah saliendo del baño, y secando su cuerpo bien definido con una toalla, y poniendosela al rededor de su cuerpo y esta agarro la perilla de la puerta, y al girarla para abrir la puesta, esta pego un grito enorme al ver que una persona estaba en su cama viendola, y esta persona también pego, un grito y se puso completamente rojo, al ver que a Mariah se le había caido solo de la parte de arriba la toalla, y despues esta se metio al baño y empezo a agarrar la ropa que siempre usaba. -Esto me enseña que debo ser más cuidadosa, y nunca confiarme de que estoy sola- dijo Mariah completamente roja, enojada y poniendose la ropa que siemrpe usa y también recogiendose su cabello con su cinta color rosada Esta volvio a abrir la puerta y noto que esa persona estaba de espaldas, pero apesar de eso, notó que esa persona era nada menos que Ray. -Discul...dis-dis-discul-cul-culpame Ma-Ma-Mariah- dijo Ray bastante sonrojado y con bastante dificultad ya que había visto a su hermosa amiga semi-desnuda.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Mariah más calmada pero aun sonrojada y sentandose al lado de Ray Este se sorprendio de que Mariah, no le hubiera gritado, como de costumbre, pero aun así estaba nervioso y sonrojado  
  
-Disculpame- dijo Ray  
  
-No te preocupes, yo no sabía que estabas aquí, ademas yo tengo la culpa por confiarme- dijo Mariah mirando a Ray de una forma muy comprensiva  
  
-¿Me perdonas?- pregunto Ray de una forma muy inocente  
  
-Por supuesto que si- dijo Mariah muy alegre  
  
-Gracias- dijo Ray mirandola a los ojos  
  
-Ray, ¿para qué viniste?- pregunto Mariah intrigada  
  
-Bueno queria decirte una cosa- dijo Ray muy rojo y sonrojado  
  
-¿Y qué es esa cosa tan importante?- pregunto Mariah acercandose lentamente a Ray  
  
-Bueno pues, yo quería decirte que........- dijo Ray también acerecandose a Mariah  
  
-¿Qué?- rpegunto Mariah  
  
-COSQUILLAS- dijo Ray abalanzandose sobre Mariah y sentandose sobre ella y con sus manos dandole cosquillas a Mariah  
  
-NO JAJAJAJAAJAJAAJAJAJAJA RAY JAJAJAJAJA POR JAJAJA POR FAVOR JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA COSQUILLAS NO RAY JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA PARA RAY PARA- dijo Mariah atacada de la risa, ya que ella no podia resistirse a las cosquillas que Ray le hacía  
  
-Di que soy el rey del beyblade- dijo Ray haciendole a Mariah las ya mencionadas cosquillas  
  
-ESTA JJAJAJAJAJAJA ESTA BIEN, RAY JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ERES JAJAJAJA ERES JAJAJAJA EL REY DEL BEY JAJAJAJAJAJA BEYBLADE JAJAJAJAJAJA PARA POR FAVOR JAJAJAJAJA- dijo Mariah aun atacada de la risa  
  
-¿Adivina qué?, no voy a parar- dijo Ray haciendole las cosquillas más fuertes  
  
-NO RAY JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA YA NO POR FAOR JAJAJAJAJAJA YA NO, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, SE ME VA A REVENTAR EL ESTÓMAGO RAY POR FAVOR JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- dijo Mariah llorando de tantas cosquillas que Ray le hacía en esos momentos  
  
-Muy bien, ya voy a parar, ya se me cansaron las manos- dijo Ray parando de darle cosquillas a Mariah  
  
-Eres un jajajajajajajaja, malvado Ray- dijo Mariah aun sintiendo las ganas de reir  
  
-Te odio Ray- dijo Mariah tratando de contener la risa  
  
-No me digas eso Mariah, que voy a llorar- dijo Ray fingiendo llorar muy mal  
  
-Esa a sido tu peor actuacion, pero ¿ya te puedes bajar de mi estómago?- pregunto Mariah con una gota de sudor  
  
-Lo siento, pero no puedo, porque tu estas castigada- dijo Ray en un tono de niño chiquito e infantil  
  
-¿Y por qué profesor?- pregunto Mariah en el mismo tono  
  
-Por ser una chica realmente buena- dijo Ray de una forma muy seria  
  
-¿Cuál es mi castigo?- pregunto Mariah  
  
-Este- dijo Ray parandose de Mariah. Este se dirigio hacia una lampara del cuarto, para apagrala, y al apagarla, la luz se esfumo, ya que esa era la única fuente de luz del cuarto, y al heser esto Mariah no vio a Ray, y se paro de la cama, para buscar a Ray con la vista, pero fue inutil, ya que parecía que Ray se había ido de l ahabitacion, pero al tratar de prender la luz, sintio como unos brazos rodeaban su estómago y la atraian a la cama, esta se sonrojo , sentia que estos brazos la había tumbado hacia la cama, y despues de haberla tumbado en la cama, esta se quedo ahí inmovil, y nerviosa, para luego volver a levantar la vista y notó que Ray estaba atras de ella. -Tranquila, solo te dare tu castigo- dijo Ray en un tono dulce y a la vez picarón, mientras este le quitaba la cinta del cabello a Marah  
  
-..........- Mariah solo pudo sonrojarse mientras Ray le cubria sus ojos color dorados con su cinta rosa  
  
-No te preocupes, no sera un castigo muy duro- dijo Ray tumbando otra vez a Mariah en la cama, pero de una forma suave y dulce  
  
-¿Y qué castigo especificamente es- pregunto Mariah aun más nerviosa y sonrojada  
  
-Uno que quise darte desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Ray poniendose sobre Mariah, como lo había echo cuando habían luchado al estílo felino Despues de esto, Ray se fue acercando lentamente hacia Mariah, y esta sentía el cuerpo de Ray cada vez mas cerca y presionado sobre el suyo, esto ocasiono que Mariah se pusiera más nerviosa, despues de todo, tenía los ojos cubiertos por una cinta, lo que no le permitia que esta pudiera ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y cada segundo que pasaba, esa habitacion parecia que aunmentaba otro grado de temperatura, haciendo que Mariah se desesperara poco a poco, pero por otro lado, a Ray, parecía que le había gustado mucho la idea de jugar un poco con Mariah, le gustaba hacercarse lentamente a ella, y sentir su calida respiración, pegandole a su rostro, la verdad era que el se hacercaba lentamente a Mariah pero al hacerlo, este empezaba a desarrollar unas tiernas caricias sobre los suaves labio de Mariah, y este ya no pudo resistir otro segundo y se fue hacercando a Mariah con mayor ansiedad, hasta que lo había logrado, despues de tantos años de conocer a Mariah, la chica más tierna e inocente del mundo, lo había conseguido y Ray había anhelado aquel momento, desde que la vio por primera vez este se enamoro perdidamente de Mariah al ver la profundidad de sus ojos, despues de volver a la realidad, Ray presiono sus labio más fuerte contra los de Mariah, y esta no tardo mucho tiempo en responder a la tierna invitacion del chico que tenía frente a ella. Despues de varios momentos de rozar sus labios contra los de su joven compañera, este trato de adentrar su lengua dentro de la boca de Mariah, y al hacerlo Mariah se sonrojo, lo cual hizo que Ray dibujara una sonrisa picarona en sus labios, a este le encantaba ver a Mariah sonrojarse, para el esa expresion era demasiado inocente para poder resistir la tentacion de abrazarla y besarla con mayor pasión, entonces, despues de varios segundos Mariah se dio por vencida dejandose llevar por la lengua de Ray, y esta al igual que Ray jugaba con la lengua intrusa que estaba dentro de su boca tratando de expulsara, pero Ray no se dio por vencido tan facilmente ya que el ya no queria jugar, ahora queria luchar con Mariah cuerpo a cuerpo, como cuando luchaban sus bestias bit, y despues este se alejo de Mariah y desabrocho uno de los botones de la blusa de Mariah.  
  
Mariah al notar esto se quedo paralizada, como si estubiera en un estado de shock, pero despues de reaccionar noto que su blusa ya no estaba y se empezo a poner roja, pero no de pena sino de otra cosa, y despues de que Ray se le hacercaba lentamente esta lo miro directamente a los ojos y con todas las fuerzas que tenía le planto una bofetada a Ray en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que Ray se enojara al igual que Mariah. -¿POR QUÉ ME PEGASTE, ESO ME DOLIO?- dijo Ray sobandose su mejilla  
  
-PORQUE ME DAS MIEDO- dijo Mariah agarrando su blusa y sollozando en silencio  
  
-Solo te besaba ¿eso es un delíto?- pregunto Ray enfadado  
  
-Ahora veo que eres identico a JOSH- dijo Mariah gritandole a Ray y empezando a llorar  
  
-Maldicion, ahora ella me odia ¿qué hice? Mariah lo siento, solo que me deje llevar por el impulso y......yo siento- dijo Ray algo apenado y con la cabeza baja  
  
-Ray me das miedo cuando eres así- dijo Mariah con las manos sobre su rostro  
  
-Disculpame- dijo Ray abrazando dulcemente a Mariah como si fuera una niña chiquita  
  
-Ray ¿me perdonas por pegarte?- dijo Mariah en un tono muy dulce e inocente  
  
-Tu deberias ser la que me perdonara a mi- dijo Ray abrazandola más fuerte  
  
-Te perdono si tu me perdonas- dijo Mariah separandose de Ray  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Ray mirandola a los ojos  
  
-Bueno estas oficialmente perdonado Ray Kon- dijo Mariah con una sonrisa en sus labios  
  
-Gracias Mariah, oye mira la hora que es, tengo que irme oh sino el señor Dickinson me lo reprendera- dijo parandose de la ca ma de Mariah  
  
-Ray- dijo Mariah  
  
-Dime- dijo Ray volteando a verla  
  
-No nada, bueno supongo que nos vemos en elsalón de entrenamiento número 2- dijo Mariah algo sonrojada  
  
-Si esta bien, buena hasta la mañana- dijo Ray saliendo del cuarto de Mariah  
  
-Dulces sueños.....Ray- dijo Mariah con una sonrisa en sus labios  
  
-Lo mismo digo Mariah- dijo Ray afuera de la habitación de Mariah y luego este se dirigio a su habitación para poder dormir CONTINUARA 


	13. Malentendidos y enredos

En la mañana Mariah se desperto más temprano que lo usual, y esta estaba muy distraída, tenía la mente en un lugar muy apartado de la realidad, esta se baño, y despues se vistio antes de salir del baño, y despues se fue al desayunador, pero al llegra noto que solo unas dos personas estaban desayunando debido a que eran las 6:30 a.m., y por eso casi nadie estaba despierto. -¿Porqué me habra besado Ray?- penso Mariah sentada en una silla y mirando hacia una pisina con la cara de un tono levemente rosado,  
  
-¿Acaso solo fueron sus impulsos? despues de todo, siempre me dice cosas como esas, pero.....momento Hikari le quito aquellos impulsos antes de venirnos, pero en ese caso, me habra besado porque yo le ¿gusto?, rayos no estoy segura y si sigo así de seguro me dolera la cabeza, mejor sera que deje esos pensamientos y me concentro en lo que debo, el beyblade-pensó Mariah decidida  
  
-Que milagro que te encuentro a esta hora- dijo Ray entrando a el desayunador y con la cara realmente roja  
  
-Hola Ray- dijo Mariah con dificultad, la mirada baja y sonrojada  
  
-Mariah, queria hablar contigo sobre lo de........ anoche- dijo Ray sentandose enfrente de Mariah y mirandola fijamente Mariah no podia mirarlo a los ojos, temía hacerlo, pero sintio la mirada de Ray clavada en su ser, y sintio un pequeño escalofrío que le recorrio por toda la espalda, y solo bajo aun más la mirada y se sonrojo aun más, sin embargo Ray solo la miro, pero con una mirada tierna que era imposible de evitar, y sin titubear sus manos tomaron las fragiles manos de Mariah, haciendo que esta se sonrojara y al instante lo viera sorprendida, y confundida. -Mariah, veras, yo te bese, porque yo te......a-dijo Ray pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de una persona  
  
-RAY, RAY RAY- dijo una niña pequeña de ojo grandes y dorados, con cabello negro liso en dos chonguitos, a la altura de los hombros, de piel entre morena y blanco como del tono de Ray, con unos shorts blancos y una tipica camisa blanca estilo chino, con el simbolo de Ying Yang, en el centro y de color blanco, con las mangas grandes. saltando al cuello de Ray y abrazandolo  
  
-MAY ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?- preguntó Ray confundido  
  
-Bine a ver a mi hermano favorito- dijo May en los brazos de Ray  
  
-Pero ¿cómo llegaste aquí a Estados Unidos?- preguntó Ray confundido  
  
-Pues yo la trage Ray- dijo el tio de Stan  
  
-Tio, ¿tu la tragiste?- preguntó Ray  
  
-Si yo fui jaja, ella tenía muchas hansias por volver a verte- dijo el tio Stan muy feliz  
  
-Yo te extrañe mucho hermano, y ....... ¿QUÉ HACE ELLA AQUÍ?- preguntó May furiosa al ver a Mariah sentada en la silla frente a Ray  
  
-Pues ella nos va a ayudar a ganar el torneo Estadounidense- dijo Ray sin ver a Mariah mientras se sonrojaba  
  
-Pero si Lee es mucho más fuerte, ¿para que traian a esta debilucha?- preguntó May muy enojada y con un enorme aire de superioridad  
  
-¡¿QUE DIJISTE NIÑITA?¡- gritó Mariah super enfadada  
  
-Ya me oiste tonta- dijo May  
  
-El burro hablando de orejas- dijo Mariah enojadamente  
  
-¡¿QUÉ¡?-dijo May furiosamente  
  
-Chicas por favor, no discutan- dijo Ray con una enorme gota de sudor y poniendose enfrente de estas  
  
-May calmate, Mariah solo les esta ayudando además sabes muy bien, que ella es una exelente beyluchadora- dijo el tío Stan  
  
-Pero tío- dijo May  
  
-Pero nada ahora pidele disculpas- dijo el tío Stan  
  
-JÁMAS- dijo May  
  
-No tiene que hacerlo, con que se aleje de mi es más que suficiente- dijo Mariah parandose de su silla, y saliendo del desayunador.  
  
-Buenos días- dijo Tyson entrando al desayunador  
  
-Buenos días- dijo Mariah saliendo del desayunador en un tono lleno de enojo, y chocando con Tyson de una forma totalmente descortes  
  
-¿Qué le sucedera?- preguntó Tyson confundido  
  
-Solo esta algo enojada- dijo Ray  
  
-Es una enojona- dijo May muy feliz Mientras tanto en la picsina -¿Quién se cree que es esa niñita?- dijo Mariah malumoradamente mientras entraba a la piscina al efectuar un clavado  
  
-Buenos días Mariah- dijo Yukitsa pasando por la piscina  
  
-Buenos días Yukitsa- dijo Mariah  
  
-¿Que haces?- preguntó Yukitsa  
  
-Nado, ¿quieres entrar?- preguntó Mariah  
  
-Claro despues de todo no tengo hambre, solo deja voy por mi trage de baño - dijo Yukitsa  
  
-Si- dijo Mariah sumergiendose dentro de la piscina  
  
-Hola Curvas Peligrosas- dijo Josh mirando a Mariah desde la piscina  
  
-JOSH, ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?- pregunto Mariah enfadada desde la piscina  
  
-Bine para verte preciosa- dijo Josh  
  
-Pues te desilucionare, porque ya me voy- dijo Mariah saliendo por las escaleras  
  
-No tan rápido preciosa ¿a dónde vas?-pregunto Josh agarrando a Mariah por la cintura mientars esta salia de la piscina  
  
-¡ÓYEME, SUELTAME, SUELTAME¡- dijo Mariah enojada y bastante sonrojada debido a que Josh se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro o mejor dicho a sus labios  
  
-Lo siento Curvas Peligrosas pero no te dejare- dijo Josh besando a Mariah Mariah, se lleno de ira, pero no podia separarse de Josh, algo no se lo permitia, aun que lo deseara no podia alejarse de Josh, y entonces cuando llego Yukitsa, esta se quedo paralizada por la impresion, y se le callo absolutamente, todo, que era sus lentes, su toalla, y de más. Pero ahí no empeoro, porque May vio a Mariah besando a Josh, y rápido fue a llamar a Ray, y al llegar con su hermano, y con Tyson, por metiche ¬¬, se quedaron paralizados. Despues de unos egundos Josh se separo de Mariah, que seguia impresionada y sonrojada, claro ella no le había correspondido al beso pero a Josh no le había importado. -Gracias por el beso Curvas Peligrosas- dijo Josh de una forma perversa y malevola  
  
-Yo... no te bese- dijo Mariah con dificultad  
  
-Lo se, pero aun así, eres muy deliciosa, adios preciosa- dijo Josh saliendo por la puerta de la piscina como si nada, mientras veía con desprecio a el resto de los amigos de Mariah, sobre todo a Ray.  
  
-Pero yo no te bese- susurro Mariah  
  
-¿QUÉ FUE ESO MARIAH?- dijo Ray furioso acercandose a Mariah completamente furioso  
  
-¿ESTABAS VIENDO'- preguntó Mariah furiosa  
  
-Y SI LO HACIAS QUE, ¿PORQUÉ LO BESASTE?- preguntó Ray furioso  
  
-YO NO LO BESE- dijo Mariah muy muy muy enojada  
  
-ASI, Y ENTONCES ¿QUÉ FUE ESO?- preguntó Ray aun más furioso  
  
-EL ME BESO, PERO YO NO LO BESE- dijo Mariah muy enojada  
  
-SI CLARO, Y ENTONCES ¿PORQUE NO HISISTE ALGO PARA SEPARARTE DE EL?- preguntó Ray enojadisimo  
  
-Pues por que- dijo Mraiah muy sonrojada y mirando al suelo  
  
-Sabes, no quiero ni escucharte, adios Mariah- dijo Ray retirandose  
  
-Pobresita de Mariah jaja- dijo May retirandose de la piscina y acompañando a su hermano mayor  
  
-Pero Ray- susurro Mariah con lacabeza baja Mientras tanto, Ray y su hermanita caminaban por el hotel y se toparon con el señor Dickinson. -Buenos días Ray- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-Muy buenos días señor Dickinson, May saluda al señor Dickinson- dijo Ray  
  
-Si hermano, buenos días señor Dickinson- dijo May  
  
-Buenos días May, oye Ray dime, ¿ya vaz a entrenar?- preguntó el señor Dickinson  
  
-Pues pensaba desayunar primero, pero si usted lo quiere'- dijo Ray  
  
-No, no te preocupes tu primero desayuna, pero deja le hablo a Mariah, para ver si ya esta lista- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-¿Disculpe señor Dickinson pero para que le hablar a Mariah?- preguntó May  
  
-Lo que sucede es que ella es la compañera de entrenamiento de Ray- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-SEÑOR DICKINSON, NO PUEDE DEJAR A MI HERMANO CON ESA BRUJA- dijo May muy enojada  
  
-¿Pero porqué?- rpeguntó el señor Dickinson confundido  
  
-Pues vera, Mariah, va a distraer a mi hermano de su pelea, por eso le sugirero que no ponga a esa niña, junto a mi hermano, es más mejor saquela del equipo por favor- dijo May  
  
-MAY, NO PUEDES HACER ESO- dijo Ray regañando a su hermanita  
  
-Pero hermano- dijo May  
  
-Sabes, Kai, Max y Tyson ya me lo habían dicho pero los había ignorado y ahora que lo pienso Mariah, puede distraerte Ray, por eso quiero que le hablen que tengo algo muy importante que decirle, y tambien traigan a el resto del equipo, y los veo en mi cuarto, por favor- dijo el señor Dickinson retirandose Despues de eso, todos se reunieron en el cuarto del señor Dickinson y al entrar lo bieron sentado en un sillón. -Chicos, tengo que decirles algo muy importante que decirles- dijo el señor Dickinson seriamente  
  
-¿Que sucede señor Dickinson?- pregunto Tyson  
  
-Bueno, Mariah, quiero pedirte un favor- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-¿Si, que sucede señor Dickinson?- preguntó Mariah  
  
-Mariah, quiero que recojas tu equipaje, porque te devolveras a China- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-¡¿QUÉ¡?- dijeron todos menos May, que tenia una malevola sonrisa en su rostro y Mariah que estaba impactada por la noticia, y claro el señor Dickinson.  
  
-Pero señor ¿Dickinson?- dijo Max  
  
-Mariah, no vas a decir nada?- dijo Yukitsa impresionada  
  
-No tengo porque, si el señor Dickinson lo decidio entonces, no tengo otra opcion más que obedecerlo- dijo Mariah saliendo del cuarto del señor Dickinson  
  
-¿Pero señor Dickinson quien la remplasara?- pregunto Kenny  
  
-Pues eso lo hara May- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-¿¿QUÉ??- dijerón todos confundidos incluso May  
  
-Solo piensenlo, ella es tan pequeña que puede hacer que cualquiera se confie, y pierda, además en otra ocasion Ray me había dicho que su pequeña hermanita era muy buena con el beyblade- dijo el señor Dickinson  
  
-No puedo creerlo, señor Dickinson disculpeme, pero ¿cómo puede hacerle eso a Mariah? ire a buscarla- dijo Yukitsa saliendo del cuarto  
  
-Yukitsa espera- dijo Tyson Pero ya era muy tarde Mariah, se habia ido corriendo y Yukitsa no la pudo encontrar, lejos de ahí Mariah estaba en el lago de la Luna llena, y se sento junto a lago mientras secaba unas lagrimas que estaba saliendo de su cara. -snif- Soy tan torpe, de seguro no soy lo suficientemente buena blaider para ayudar al señor Dickinson, ahora ¿qué hare, no puedo llegar a mi pueblo, sin haber ganado ese torneo, además, ya era suficiente con que Ray este enfadado y Josh me haya besado, sobre todo tenía que pasarme esto- dijo Mariah llorando  
  
-Vaya vaya vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí- dijo una voz que para Mariah era bastante familiar  
  
-Samy, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Mariah confundida  
  
-Eso que importa, escuche tu problema, sabes nosotros tampoco entraremos al torneo- dijo Samy abentando una roca al lago y sentandose junto a Mariah  
  
-¿Y eso porqué?- rpegunto Mariah con los ojos enrojesidos por llorar  
  
-Bueno, nos falta un jugador, para poder entrar al torneo- dijo Samy algo triste  
  
-Ya veo snif- dijo Mariah  
  
-Sabes, se que no somos las mejores amigas, pero escuche tu problema, de que si no ganas el torneo no podras volver a tu pueblo ¿cierto?- pregunto Samy  
  
-Eso es verdad- dijo Mariah algo triste aun  
  
-Pues te propongo una cosa- dijo Samy  
  
-Asi ¿y cual es?- pregunto Mariah algo confundida  
  
-Pues mira tu quieres ganar el torneo, y nosotros necesitamos a un integrante más, ¿que te pareceria la idea de unirte a los Rock Blaids?- dijo Samy  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Mariah confundida  
  
-Solo piensalo- dijo Samy  
  
-Bueno pues........ ¿qué le digo, si le digo que no no podre traer el honor a los White Tigers y los decepsionare, pero si digo que si Ray se enfadara conmigo, más de lo que ya esta, pero..... que importa, despues de todo el ya me odia, ya se lo que hare Samy, mi respuesta es....... un si- dijo Mariah muy decidida  
  
-GENIAL, espera a que se lo diga a Josh el estara super feliz- dijo Samy muy feliz  
  
-Si eso creo- dijo Mariah con una gota de sudor  
  
-Vamos, secate esas lafrimas, ven vamos a la guarida- dijo Samy corriendo  
  
-Oye esperame- dijo Mariah Ya en la supuesta "guarida". -JOSH, JOSH YA LLEGUE- dijo Samy entrando a la "guarida" por un tobogan que daba a un como club secreto.  
  
-No hagas tanto ruido ¿quieres?- dijo Hikari sentada en un sillón y leyéndo un libro  
  
-Bueno ¿y Josh?- pregunto Samy  
  
-Esta dormido como siempre- dijo Timmy apuntando una amaca y en esta estaba Josh con una revista de beyblade sobre su cara y roncando sobre la amaca y con la revista sobre la cabeza cubriendo su rostro.  
  
-Se ve tan tranquilo- dijo Hikari desde el sillón  
  
-Si tienes razón, es dificil de creer que es un diablo ese niño, mejor lo despertamos con cuidado- dijo Timmy junto a un bey-estadio Entonces Samy se acerco a Josh cuidadosamente y acerco sus labios a el oido de Josh y abrio su boca para decirle algo a Josh que era.... -JOSH JOSH DESPIERTA DESPIESRTA- dijo Samy gritandle a Josh al oido  
  
-AAAAHHHHHHH- dijo Josh despertando de golpe y callendose de la amaca  
  
-¡¿Samy qué parte no entiendes de despertarlo con cuidado?¡- preguntarón Hikari y Timmy enojados  
  
-Ups lo siento '^-^- dijo Samy  
  
-La proxima vez mi estimada Samy, NO ME GRITES CUANDO DUERMO, que estaba soñando tan bonito- dijo Josh  
  
-Eso quiere decir que soñabas conmigo ¿cierto?- rpegunto Samy agarrando a Josh por el brazo  
  
-Por supuesto que no- dijo Josh parandose de espalda frente a la entrada del tobogan por donde había entrado Samy para llegar al club (muy al éstilo de Hamtaro no?^^)  
  
-Josh, creo que deberías moverte de ahí- dijo Samy  
  
-Porque, ni que me fuera a caer algo en mi espalda jaja- dijo Josh  
  
-De hecho que....- dijo Samy pero había sido muy tarde ya que Mariah, se había tirado por el tobogan y había caido sobre la espalda de Josh aplastando al pobre  
  
-Mariah- dijo Hikari sorprendida  
  
-Ups lo siento- dijo Mariah con una gota de sudor mientras se paraba de la espalda de Josh  
  
-Yo te lo advertí- dijo Samy en el típico tono de canción burlona  
  
-...... X_X- Josh estaba con esa carilla, ya que estaba como desmayado  
  
-¿Samy, porque tragiste a esta niña aquí?- preguntó Timmy  
  
-Bueno para poder entrar al torneo Estadounidense- dijo Samy  
  
-¿No la tragiste a la fuerza cierto Samy?'¬_¬- dijo Hikari  
  
-¿Me crees capas de hacer tal cosa?- dijo Samy con carita de angelita y con una aureola que no se de donde salio pero que aparecio sobre la cabeza de Samy  
  
-Pues conociendose Samy ~_~ dijo Hikari  
  
-¿Qué dijiste? °¬¬- preguntó Samy algo enojada  
  
-No nada O_O- dijo Hikari  
  
-Auxilio, necesito ayuda - dijo Josh sobre actuando Entonces sin saber de dodne, salio uno de esos arbustos secos, que ponen en el lejano oeste que pasa rodando enfrente de Josh. -Diablos, nadie me respeta ¡_¡- dijo Josh  
  
-Pues por la forma en que te comportas- dijo Mariah mirando severamente a Josh  
  
-Curvas Peligrosas, querida mía- dijo Josh abrazando a Curvas Peligrosas perdon a Mariah  
  
-Ni siquiera lo pienses- dijo Mariah con la palma de su mano deteniendo la frente de Josh para que no se hacercara más a ella  
  
-¿Que haces aquí preciosa?- preguntó Josh  
  
-Pues veras- dijo Mariah que fuen interrumpida por Samy  
  
-Ella, esta aquí porque yo la invite para unirse a nuestro equipo y ella accedio ¿cierto Mariah?- pregunto Samy  
  
-Pero ¿que sucedio con los BlaidBreakers?- preguntó Hikari  
  
-Si y ¿qué paso con ese torpe de Ray?- preguntó Josh enojadamente  
  
-Solo, no me los recuerden pro favor- dijo Mariah enojada  
  
-Bueno esta bien, ahora siguenos por aquí- dijo Timmy agarrando a Mariah por el brazo Despues de unos segundos los RockBlaids, llegaron a un cuarto que tenía unas cortinas rojas, y pusieron a Mariah enfrente de estas. -Disculpen la pregunta pero ¿que hacemos aquí?- preguntó Mariah  
  
-Bueno si vas a ser un RockBlaid debes lucir como un RockBlaid- dijo Samy con una sornisa malevola  
  
-Si Curvas Peligrosas- dijo Josh  
  
-Solo entra y escoge algo- dijo Hikari empujando a Mariah para detras de las cortinas  
  
-Bueno esta bien- dijo Mariah entrando adentro de ese lugar, que estaba completamente lleno de puros vestidores llenos de ropa de cuero negra, y en otra parte había una seccion de puros zapatos de cuero. Despues de unos minutos los RockBlaids estaban esperando a que Mariah apareciera, y al salir de los vestidores, estos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la nueva y ¿rockera? Mariah, que traía puestos unos pantalones ajustados negros, con un cinturon de aros, con un top negro como el de Hikari y Samy, pero sin un chaleco, con unos botines negros, el cabello suelto, y con una gorra parecida a la de Timmy solo que esta era una boina, unos guantes de cuero y con unos lentes oscuros pequeño que no le cubrian los ojos, pero le daban un aspecto de rockera. -¿Qué les parece?- preguntó Mariah  
  
-Vaya, de chica buena a chica mala- dijo Samy  
  
-Te queda muy bien Mariah- dijo Hikari  
  
-Si se te ve de maravilla- dijo Timmy con las brazos en la cabeza  
  
-Nada mal Curvas Peligrosas- dijo Josh  
  
-Gracias- dijo Mariah con una sonrisa  
  
-Y ahora equipo, ganemos el torneo Estadounidense- dijo Josh saltando en el aire com si fuera el heroe de la pelicula  
  
-Te pasas Josh- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y esto hizo que Josh se callera al estilo Japones y al caer al suelo se torciera el cuello y quedara sobre este  
  
-¿Porqué a mi? ¡_¡- pregunto Josh en el suelo y en su dolorosa pose  
  
-Jajajajajajajajaja ^^- rierón todos menos Josh  
  
-Yo no le veo nada de gracioso- ¬¬ dijo Josh aun en el suelo yen su dolorossa pose  
  
-Ni modo Josh es tu culpa por no tener sentido del humor- dijo Timmy  
  
-Oigan ¿alguien puede ayudarme?¡- preguntó Josh y al momento el cuarto estaba basio, y se oía al grillo haciendo su sonido típico que ponen cuando los personajes se quedan solos  
  
-Me las pagaran ¬_¬ ......... AYUDENME ¡_¡........ _ POR FAVOR- dijo Josh aun solo y en el suelo con el cuello torcido y aun sobre este CONTINUARA 


End file.
